


Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Avenger

by fad_doodles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers, X-Men
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric, The Black Order, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad_doodles/pseuds/fad_doodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott found out that Stiles had killed Donovan, he decided to kick her out of the group even though she did it out of self-defense. </p><p>Deciding that she has had enough of the supernatural world, she decided to pack up & finished the rest of her senior year in New York living with Uncle Phil.</p><p>Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. xoxo <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And miles to go before I sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542870) by [Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms/pseuds/Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms). 
  * Inspired by [Singularity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807709) by [CumbercakesforLevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumbercakesforLevi/pseuds/CumbercakesforLevi), [queen_of_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_OTPs/pseuds/queen_of_OTPs). 
  * Inspired by [More than just a boy, More than just a shield.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324986) by [SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter). 



“Where did you get that, Scott?” Stiles looked shocked at the bloody wrench in his hand. Seeing all their faces in the room judging her. Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam, Theo, Jordan, Brett and Mason were all standing around silently judging her from their spots.

“This is yours?” Scott asked while allowing Stiles to grab it from him, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to.” She replied looking at the bloody wrench, the one that killed Donovan, the one that she remembered dropping onto his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me when it happened? Or any of us?” A hint of desperation coming out from Scott’s voice, which she could clearly tell that it was Scott’s telltale sign that he really wants to believe otherwise.

Stiles shrugged and looked at her best friend, “I couldn’t.”

“You killed him? You killed Donovan?” Scott demanded.

“He was going to kill my dad. Was I supposed to let him?”

“You weren’t supposed to do this. None of us are” Scott pointed out to the rest of them.

Stiles looked dumbfounded at Scott’s answer, “You think I had a choice?”

“There’s always a choice, Stiles.”

“Yeah, well I can’t do what you can Scott.” Stiles raised her voice in frustration, “I know you wouldn’t have done it. You probably would have just figured something out right?”

“I try. We were all supposed to try.”

“Yeah because you’re Scott McCall! You’re the True Alpha! Guess what, all of us can’t be True Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!” She screamed back at him while the rest looked on uncomfortably watching the 2 best friends fighting.

“So you killed him?”

“Scott, he was going to kill my dad.”

“The way that it happened, there’s a point where, it’s just, it’s not self-defense anymore.”

From feeling angry, Stiles felt confused and further frustrated by Scott’s statement, “What are you even talking about? I didn’t have a choice Scott! It was either my dad & my lives or his life!”

“Stiles, we can’t kill people that we’re trying to save.” Scott stated using his Alpha tone, “We can’t & we don’t kill people, Stiles. Period.”

“IT WAS EITHER MY LIFE OR HIS LIFE!!!” Stiles screamed at the top of her lungs.

“You’re no longer part of the pack, Stiles.”

She could not believe what she had heard. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she felt as if someone had stabbed her through with a knife. She felt as if everything around her stops for a few seconds while the words were repeatedly playing in her head.

“What?” The word slips from between her lips quicker than her brain could process; full of a sickening amount of disbelief, because there’s no way in hell she heard what she thought that she had just heard. No way Scott, her best friends since they were 4-years-old, of all people, would even think about doing this to her after all that they had been through together.

But the words had been said and now hung between them, and the rest of the pack were surprisingly dead silent, not even an objection among them. She took one step back, then another, and heard Liam whined from across the room, sensing Stiles’ entire world crumbling apart in front of the pack.

Stiles straightened her shoulders back and took a deep breath. There was no way in hell she was going to give the pack the satisfaction of seeing her break down in front of all of them. She couldn’t believe that Scott couldn’t understand what she went through and was hell bent on being the moral compass of the pack regardless of the situation.

Stiles glanced around the room at the people she had considered friends, if not family. They all avoided her gaze; even Scott refused to look her in the eye. Stiles shook her head ruefully; the ever present smirk sharper than usual on her face. Wearing a mask was a million times easier than showing other people your pain. And Stiles had the best poker face among all of them.

“Wow, Scott, just wow.” Stiles said, her calm voice in contrast with the way her upper lip curled in disgust. “13 years of friendship just like that.”

Any other day, any other time when her head wasn’t pounding, and she had a bit of space to actually stop and think for just a moment, Stiles would have argued. But that’s what they expected her to do, and Stiles was done with the pack’s expectations of her. She nodded her head once, “Fine.”

She could hear the pained whimpers from the pack echoing in the room. At least she wasn’t the only one hurting down here then.

“Fine?” Scott repeated, and Stiles shrugged.

“Sure, whatever. No longer in the pack, got it. That means no freebies, dude. No more crawling into my room at all hours of the night because you got yourselves another murderous creature. If I’m out, I’m out. You deal with the shit yourself.” Stiles stared straight into Scott’s eyes; “None of you are welcome in my house anymore.”

Theo growled softly while the rest of the pack whines.

“Come near my house and I’ll trap each and everyone of you in a circle of mountain ash and you won’t even see it coming.”

More whines echo softly throughout your room.

“Don’t bother stepping anywhere in my backyard as well. I’ll be growing wolfsbane and mistletoe there. Lots of them.”

The Alpha best friend seemed shocked with how easy she had given up and was resorting to threats, now.

“And also, get your own research materials. All those books and materials are all mine. You’ve got Lydia; she’s the genius in the group. That should be enough!” Stiles spat.

The pain in her chest grew to new levels, and she viciously hoped it was as sore, if not more, for everyone else. It was because no one, not even Lydia, Kira or Malia said anything to stop Scott from kicking her out of the pack.

The message came through loud and clear.

Stiles simply nodded and set her jaw. She would walk out of here with her head held high. She wouldn’t cry, or show any signs of weakness because Stiles had spent enough time around wolves to know it was never a good idea to show vulnerability. It would always found a way to come back and bite her in the ass. The room was thick with the tension of the emotional werewolves, and Stiles took a few seconds to look around and commit them all to memory. She was sure as fuck not going to pine after them all, especially Scott.

Stiles smiled at every single one of them. She smiled at Brett, Liam and Mason and recalled how they had each matured and grown up in their own ways since becoming werewolves and part of the pack.

Smiled at Theo, who was still the world’s biggest douche, but had become someone Stiles could actually talk to.

Smiled at Lydia, who turned out to be her other best friend. Someone who was able to understand Stiles on an intellectual level and had stayed up with her at all hours of the night to research and plan. Smiled at Jordan, who over the past few months have been in a relationship with Lydia and became protective towards the pack members.

Smiled at Malia, remembering how she helped her to become closer to the rest of the pack members.

Smiled at Kira, the fox spirit that had grown leaps and bounds ever since cementing her place within the pack. Learning to understand her powers and her fighting skills to help them face any adversaries along the way.

And lastly smiled at Scott, who despite everything was really the only reason Stiles had stayed sane this long, which she had shared so many giddy, painful, angry and emotional memories with. Who she had given away under torture and then saved, who she had planned against and planned with, fought and argued with, who she had finally, thought she was getting somewhere with him in accepting the fact that he will always be a werewolf. Someone she had love as a brother and a best friend. And who stood in front of her as he broke her heart into a million pieces.

Stiles knew she had to go now before she burst into tears, couldn’t bear the idea of showing them anymore weakness than she already had, consciously or not. They weren’t pack, her brain insisted, but her instincts were telling her otherwise and it was crazy and insane and she couldn’t deal with this right now. Eyes fluttered briefly shut, before snapping open with resolve. If that’s how they wanted to play it, she can do it way better than them. Turning her back to the pack in the utmost disrespect, Stiles sashayed her way out of Lydia’s house like she hadn’t a care in the world.

Stiles fumbled on Roscoe’s keys before unlocking the door and escaping into the cabin. But she still didn’t break down, not when she knows that they can still hear her. Numb fingers turned the key in the ignition; sightless eyes guided her baby down the familiar road.

The drive back to the house went by quickly, and the next thing Stiles knew she was pushing the front door open. She couldn’t remember the drive back, couldn’t remember how she had managed to make her way home at all, but the evidence was undeniable. She closed the door behind her and the tears started falling, she was down on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

It hurts so bad, like knives being stabbed into her heart over and over. Stiles spent a long time crying. She cried for the pack, herself, Beacon Hills, her dad, and her mom. She cried at the thought that after all the craziness that she has experienced in the past 2 years; it was her best friend that hurt her the most. It wasn’t the Alpha werewolves, it wasn’t the Berserkers, it wasn’t the psychopathic hunters, it wasn’t the Nogitsune but it was Scott, innocent goofy best friend, Scott that hurt her the most. She cried because it hurt, and it would hurt even more tomorrow, and the future now seemed empty with only the promise of this almost hollow pain.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and her dry, heaving sobs could be heard clearly in the hallway. And then, when all the tears that could fall from her eyes had, and all the sobs that could be wracked from her body passed, she sat up, wiped her cheeks, and calmly stood up. She was never going to cry for them again, she thought vehemently, and if she was surprised by the acidity of her own mental voice then she didn’t let herself think of it.

Stiles looked up and was so thankful that her dad wasn’t home and she let out a breath of relief. She didn’t think that she could deal with her father prodding and asking right now, without breaking down further and she sworn to herself she won’t break down because of them anymore. She immediately went straight to bed without bothering to change out of her clothes and fell asleep the moment she lay on the pillow.

\---

The next morning, the realization that the day before had, in fact, actually happened and wasn’t just some nightmare that she had dreamt. At the same time, she was thankful that today was a Saturday and she wouldn’t have to see any of their faces at all. Stiles groaned as she pulled herself off the bed and tied her long brunette hair into a ponytail. The pillow that she had slept on was damp from her tears. She quickly walked over to her bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth before going downstairs to prepare breakfast for her dad. She will make it through the day. She was going to fake it in front of her dad. She walked down to the kitchen, began making the batter for the pancakes and had the coffee running. Within minutes later, her dad came down and kissed her on the cheek before pouring himself a mug of coffee.

“Morning kiddo!”

“Morning dad,” Stiles smiled widely and served her dad pancakes with a variety of fruits.

“You looked like you had a peaceful sleep last night. You look fresh and pretty today.”

“Thanks dad! I guess I did.” Stiles smiled back, realizing that she truly did have a peaceful sleep last night with no dreams or nightmares at all. “Anyway, I kind of have been meaning to discuss something with you.” Stiles took a deep breath and sat herself down beside her father. She could felt that the fake smile on her face was beginning to crack.

Her father put the fork down, “What’s wrong?”

Stiles looked down on her food and started playing with it, poking holes into her pancakes, “Erm, I’m not sure how to go about saying it, honestly.”

“Stiles, I’m your dad. You’re my daughter. I’m sure we can talk things out, if you have any problem, I am more than happy to help you out.”

“I want to complete the rest of my senior year in New York with Uncle Phil, if you’re okay with it.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

Stiles immediately broke down; the Sheriff came over and hugged her tightly while hushing her. “Do you need me to arrest Scott? Anyone else that you need me to arrest as well?”

Stiles snorted at the thought of seeing all of her ex-pack members getting thrown into the cell.

“Shit happens, Dad.”

“Language, young lady.”

Stiles took a deep breath while her dad stepped away from her to allow herself to explain. In her head, Stiles honestly felt that she should tell her dad everything. About Scott being bitten, about werewolves, about the Alpha pack, about her being tortured and about everything else there is to know about the pack. Instead the words that came pouring out of her mouth was a simplified version of what she thinks is a normal teenage problem.

“You know how I have been hanging out with a new group of friends, well turns out that I’m not their friend at all. They only tolerated me because of Scott and now that Scott is always with Kira doing everything together. Pretty much, I don’t exist to them.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Her dad hugged her even tighter and kissed her head, “I’ll called Uncle Phil, I’m sure he will be more than happy to take you in.”

“Thanks dad. I love you.”

With that, both of them finished their breakfast in silent. Soon after her dad went off to work, she immediately went up to start packing. She knows that without a doubt Uncle Phil would take her in even though the last time Stiles had seen him in person was more than 5 years ago when her mom passed away. They still do Skype every few months just to update each other and do the few occasional online gaming sessions.

By the next day on Sunday afternoon, everything was settled. She was going to New York to finish her high school diploma.


	2. Chapter 2

At Stiles’ insistence, her father booked her the first flight out to New York and the earliest flight was at 10 in the morning on Monday. The drive to the airport was filled with awkward silence, well; it was more with Stiles trying her best to control her tears. She was trying her best not to break down and cry again in her father’s cruiser. None of her ex-pack members texted her asking why she didn’t turn up for their first period.

“So this is it.” Stiles whispered, standing near the boarding gate, more to herself rather than to her father.

Her father immediately gave her a long hug, not wanting to let her go, reminding himself, that this was only until end of the year. And that he will visit her during the coming summer and winter break so that they can spend time together. Her dad promised her to call him every Wednesday night and Skype him on Sundays. Her dad even said that if she needs somebody to talk to about anything, call or text him anytime. That was the first time in a long while since Stiles had seen her dad cried. Well, both of them started crying together, even though he insisted that there was dust in his eyes.

After a surprisingly noisy 5-hour flight filled with crying babies and toddlers, Stiles was completely relieved when the plane touches the ground and the passengers were allowed to board off. She couldn’t take another minute sitting a few seats away from the screaming family.

She made her way to the conveyor belt to collect her huge pink luggage along with her green backpack before walking out to the arrival gate. Her eyes scanning the terminal and landing on a brunette lady wearing a pair of black shades with a fitted black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots holding onto a sign that say ‘Stilinski’.

Stiles walked over towards the lady with her backpack while pulling the huge luggage behind her thinking to herself, ‘Great, her uncle can’t even be bothered to fetch her. This sucks!’

“Hi! That’s me.” She waved to the lady, “You must be working for my Uncle.”

“Stiles?” The lady smiled and removed her shades.

“May? Oh my god!” She launched herself into the lady’s arms, hugging her just as tightly back. “What are you doing here?”

May smiled widely at her, “It is so good to see you Stiles. Dear God! You looked just like your mom, tall and beautiful. I missed you!”

She couldn't help but smile at seeing May, one of her uncle’s close friends and who have dropped by occasionally to visit her back in Beacon Hills, and at her compliment. For a 17-year-old girl, Stiles was slightly taller than May standing at 5 feet 10 inches. May kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed her luggage. Over the years, Stiles has come to regard May as her aunt in every way even though both Phil and May insisted that they are friends till today.

“Phil couldn’t make it at the last minute so he sent me over. Last minute emergency at the office, I’m sorry.” May apologized. “That’s all your stuffs?”

“Dad said that he would ship the rest over once I have settled down.” Stiles smirked at May, “When are you going to finally admit that you’re CIA?”

May rolled her eyes right back and laughed, “I’m not CIA Stiles.”

“Yeah, right. I accidentally touched the back-up gun in your back and as far as I can remember, even when you visited me back in Beacon Hills, I have seen both you & Uncle Phil carry guns around.”

“Both of us are in law enforcement, same as your dad as well.”

Stiles’ eyes blown wide open, “You’re FBI?”

“No, I’m not, Stiles. I can’t tell you. It’s a government secret.”

“Urgh fine! You know I will figure it out myself right?”

May smiled back at her and led her out to the car park, “I know.”

Stiles looks exasperated, “And? Won’t it be easier if you just tell me, May?”

May’s lips quirked in amusement but she remained silent as she walked towards the exit, Stiles walking beside him.

Upon exiting the airport, Stiles was lead to a black Cadillac Escalade and was silent for the rest of the drive to uncle Phil’s condo. When she switched back on her cell to text her dad, telling him that she had arrived safely and was with May on their way over to Uncle Phil’s condo, 10 new text messages came in immediately.

 **Scott:** _‘Didn’t see you in class today.’_

 **Kira:** _‘Scott was wondering where are you?’_

 **Liam:** _‘I’m sorry.’_

 **Lydia:** _‘Stiles, where are you?’_

 **Dad:** _‘Don’t forget to text me once you have safely arrived at Uncle Phi’s place.’_

 **Mason:** _‘Hey Stiles, didn’t see you during lunch break. Hope you are okay.’_

 **Theo:** _‘Stilinski, where are you? Scott is worry about you & it’s irritating the shit out of me.’_

 **Jordan:** _‘Hope you are doing alright.’_

 **Brett:** _‘Stiles?’_

 **Lydia:** _‘Stiles Stilinski! Why did you switch off your phone? Stop moping around & reply me back right now!’_

Stiles ignored the rest of the messages and replied only to his dad and told him that she will be texting him her new number. She took out her SIM card and breaks it before throwing it out of the window, getting a look from May.

When they arrived, Stiles look at the building in awe. “Are you sure this is Uncle Phil’s place? I mean it has been almost 10 years ago since I last visited him but this is just gorgeous! And we’re beside the Avengers’ Tower, how cool is that?”

May smile at her, “Perks of working for the law. There’s a pool and gym at the 2nd floor, if you’re interested, and there’s room service if you need. The 3rd floor is the in-house restaurant; they serve a variety of food, Italian, French, Southern and your typical American food. Most of the people here are working for Stark Industries. Hopefully you’ll get to see one of the Avengers or something.”

Stiles nodded as they grabbed her suitcase and made their way through the fancy lobby, where the guard greeted May by name and nodded to Stiles with a friendly smile on his face. May informed the guard that Stiles is Phil’s niece and will be staying with him for the rest of the year. Once in the elevator, Stiles was surprised when May pressed the top floor.

The pent house they stepped into was sleek and modern, mixed with a classic design, the way that Stiles imagined her uncle would love. It had an open floor plan with a spacious kitchen with island, a dining area, a huge sectional sofa surrounding an extremely large entertainment system and staircase to the 2nd floor of the pent house. In front of the kitchen was the dinning area with a circular white table that seat 4 people. Beside the dinning area was an open space with a pool table. Stiles saw that the living space area opens up to a huge balcony; she immediately threw her bag on the floor and ran out to see the amazing view from her uncle’s 25th floor pent house. She came back in and stared at the huge entertainment system fixed with the latest Xbox and PS4

Uncle Phil came down the stairs and immediately Stiles launched herself at him and hugged him real tight, “Uncle Phil!”

“Hey beautiful! Sorry, I couldn’t fetch you. I just got in from work.” Uncle Phil kissed her on the forehead even though she’s at least an inch taller. “Thank you, May for fetching her.”

“No problem. See you around Stiles.” May came forward to hug her goodbye before leaving the house.

“I must say I’m really impressed with your set-up, Uncle Phil. Battlefield series, Halo series, Counter Strike, Call of Duty series and loads more.” Stiles said as she scanned through the entertainment set, “The latest movies DVDs and at least 50 complete television series and your entertainment set is really out of this world!”

Phil chuckled. “Your dad told me that you’re quite a gamer and I love to collect the DVD box sets of these television shows even though I don’t really watch them. And as for the entertainment set, it’s actually new. I just got it a few days ago. It’ll be much easier to play split screen this way and you can also invite your friends from school over, if you liked.”

Stiles felt touched by her uncle’s gesture; she truly loves her mom’s younger brother. “Thank you so much! You know that I will destroy you right?”

He patted Stiles’ shoulder. “You wished. You’re not the only gamer that I have been playing with.

“Oh my god! You play it with your colleagues as well? That’s weirdly adorable! FBI agents playing video games!” Stiles laughed out loud.

“Laugh all you want, I will kick your butt!” Uncle Phil threatened, “Anyway, I’m going to order us some pizza, so why don’t you bring your bags into your room?  It’s the first door on the left, upstairs. Any preferences for your pizza?”

“Get me the pepperoni special, please! Thank you!” Stiles answered as she dragged her luggage and backpack to the room.

Stiles was surprised by how huge it was. It was at least as big as the living room in her Beacon Hills house. The bedroom had a floor-to-ceiling window that opens up to a small balcony with a wooden garden table and 2 chairs outside. The king size bed was against one of the walls with the study table beside it. On the other side of the wall was a huge floor-to-ceiling shelves filled with books and some empty shelves for her to fill it up with her own books. Stiles was surprised that her uncle knows her taste in books ranging from fantasy, classics, sciences to biographies, fictions and comics. On the opposite side of the wall were 2 doors, one opens to her new walk-in-closet and the other to the bathroom. Her bathroom has a separate shower room, a bathtub and a full-length mirror. She smiled to herself seeing the effort that her uncle had put in to make her stay here as comfortable as possible.

Stiles immediately started unpacking everything. By the time, she was done the pizza had arrived. After stuffing themselves with pizza, Stiles spent the evening showing her uncle just how much she had improved her game. They were pretty evenly matched, eventually coming to an end when her uncle barely beat her.  

Stiles turned to her uncle, “Nicely done, I’m quite impressed.”

Phil rose from the couch, patting Stiles’ shoulder on the way. “Told you. Well, it’s time for bed. You need to get some rest, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Stiles groaned. “You have already sorted out my papers for school? That was fast!”

Phil just stared back at him, brow raised. “Well, not really. You won’t be starting school tomorrow but we have a 9am appointment for you.”

“For what?”

“Remember what we did for your 10th birthday? When May and I took you out while your mom and dad decorated the house to surprise you.”

“Oh yeah. You took me out to the park and told me to do this quiz thing for fun. Which was surprisingly fun for me. Why are you bringing it up?”

Phil combed through his hair using his fingers and sat back down, “I’ve always knew that you were a smart child since you were young. Pretty much that was an IQ and aptitude test and you did really well.”

Stiles looked unsure, “What do you mean?”

“I told your parents that you should be in a special school to help you with your intelligence but they told me that they wanted your life to be as normal as possible and would let you make the decision yourself when you turned 18.”

“So I’m going to a boarding school here?”

“Oh no, you’re going to do the IQ and aptitude test and a full health screening tomorrow at 9 in the morning then we’ll figure out which schools would you want to go in this district. So I need you to go to sleep and make sure that your brain is fully functioning for tomorrow’s test.”

Stiles nodded her head, lifting herself off the couch as well. “Fine. Good night, Uncle Phil.”

They shared a hug before heading to their own rooms. She expected to not be able to fall asleep, still thinking about the pack that she had left behind and the next chapter of her life here in New York, but surprisingly sleep claimed her within minutes.

\---

The next morning after breakfast, both of them got dressed up and went out of the house by 8.45am. Uncle Phil was in one of his suits while Stiles decided to wear a tank top and layering it with an oversize “Rolling Stones” t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of Converse. She decided to let go of her long hair since it hasn’t dried out properly yet, making a note to herself to buy a hairdryer when she has the time. When they stepped outside the lobby, Stiles realized that her uncle’s car was not brought out yet and saw her uncle continued walking without waiting for her.

Stiles looked confused, “Uncle Phil, we’re not taking the car?”

Phil stopped and turned to face her, “No, we’re not. We’re just walking over.” He pointed to the Avengers’ Tower in front of them.

“Are you kidding me? I’m doing the test there? You’re working in the Avenger’s Tower? This is awesome!” Stiles fist pump into the air. “I’m totally cool with it that you’re not CIA or FBI, you’re even better! Working for the Avengers!”

Phil shook his head and continued walking towards the building. They walked past the security with all 3 security guards greeting her uncle, which made it even more suspicious. Stiles was beginning to suspect that her uncle is a high ranking officer of some sort. Considering that SHIELD was dismantle about a year ago and the Sovokia incident happened about 2 months ago, Uncle Phil must be some sort of agent for the Avengers or something.

They took the lift to 40th floor where a receptionist greeted them.

“Good morning Sir. We have prepared everything that you need for your niece, if you would follow me please.” The receptionist brought them further inside the office and led them into an empty room with only a table and 2 chairs in the middle. Stiles saw that there was a stack of papers, a black pen and a mug of hot tea along with a jug of tea on the table and some finger sandwiches. A security camera was stuck at the left corner of the ceiling with a one-sided glass panel facing the door.

Stiles turned to her uncle looking unsure, “Are you sure I’m taking a test or am I being interrogated?”

“It’s a test.” Phil kissed her on the cheek, “Take your time. No rush.” And closed the door behind him.

Stiles look around the room once more before settling down. She flipped through the papers and saw that there were at least about 50 pages to be completed. She took a sip of the hot tea, and then took a deep breath before starting on the test. Roughly about 2 hours, 5 finger sandwiches and 2 mugs of hot green tea later, she completed all the questions. Then she took her own sweet time to double check all her answers and make sure that she felt confident about them.

“Erm, I’m done.” She said to the glass panel.

Seconds later, a guy in suit came in to take the papers and redirect her to another room. Well, it was more like a medical laboratory. Immediately a female doctor and a male nurse started hooking her up to some wires to take her statistics. More than 3 hours later, they were finally done with prodding and poking her when Uncle Phil appears out of nowhere.

“Lunch?”

“Finally! I’m starving!” Stiles walked over and put her arms around her uncle’s left arm. “So where are we going for our late lunch?”

Her uncle brought her over to an Italian restaurant just a block away from the condo. It was quite a posh restaurant and she felt really under-dressed for it. After their food and drinks came, Stiles cocked her eyebrow at her uncle, “So are you planning to tell me what’s all that was about?”

Her uncle gave her a warmth smile, “I have the results of your IQ test and you scored 164.”

“Oh, I thought I just remember things easily since I was 7 but I didn’t know that I’m a genius, Uncle Phil.”

“Then why pretend that you’re a normal teenager when you clearly had a strong inclination that you’re really clever?”

“I had to. I was beaten up by a few of the kids and got outcast by them when I was 7 for being too smart and asked too many questions. Mom and dad didn’t know about it. I lied to them, telling them that I saw a squirrel, got excited and climb up a tree and fell from it. Before I knew it, it became a second nature for me to dumb myself down a little throughout middle and high school.”

Her uncle sighed, “You’re in New York and you’re 17 now. I expect you to get straight As for all your subjects.” Uncle Phil paused for a while when his mobile beeped. He took it out and read the message and smiles before keeping it back in.

“Well, this changes everything.”

“What changes everything?” Stiles asked while chewing on her food.

“You’re a teenager now and you still chew and talk at the same time,” Phil laughed, “So I got to go after this. You’ll begin your classes tomorrow while I go and sort out all the paper work. Here’s my credit card. Grab whatever it is that you might need. I trust that you’ll be back by 10pm. Call me or May if you need anything.”

After lunch, Stiles spent the rest of the day exploring New York City and shopping for additional school stuffs and clothes that she might need and also a new number for her dad to contact her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Stiles woke up feeling surprisingly excited to start school. She decided to wear a pair of sneakers, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted white ‘Florence + The Machines’ t-shirt plus a Denim crop jacket. Stiles decided that since this is a new chapter in her life, she is going to make the effort to dress up more often. It’s New York City, one of the fashion capitals of the world and she is the Queen of research, she will research on all the latest fashion trends just so that she will look good walking down the streets of New York.

Grabbing her black tote bag and her laptop, she came down for breakfast, her uncle already had the coffee running and prepared scramble eggs, bacons and baked beans for her.

Phil looked shocked when Stiles came down the stairs, “Wow! You looked exactly like Grams.”

“Huh?” Stiles answered looking confused.

“Your grandmother, Claudia’s and my mom? I’m sure you have seen pictures of her before.” Phil cocked his left eyebrow.

“I don’t really remember, Uncle Phil. Sorry.” She looked apologetic at not remembering her late grandmother’s pictures.

“It’s okay. Well, you looked exactly like her now that you dyed your hair blonde.”

Stiles grabbed the ends of her hair, “Oh this? I decided that since this is a new beginning, I might as well start everything fresh and look different. Platinum blonde and trimmed it a bit for a cleaner look, that’s all.”

“For the record, I think you look beautiful. Don’t be surprised if you get scouted to be a model. It’s New York, modeling agents are everywhere.” Phil smiled as he continued eating his bacons.

Stiles laughed out loud, “Please! You know how much of a klutz I am, I’ll be falling down every single runway if I was to become a model.”

Uncle Phil agreed to that and they continued their breakfast making small conversation about her exploring New York the previous day. After getting ready and packing her stuffs, both of them walked out of the house together. Not surprisingly, Uncle Phil was keeping quiet about which school she will be attending.

“Uncle Phil, we’re walking towards the Avengers Tower.”

“And?”

“Are you telling me that I’ll be studying there?”

“Let’s get you settle in first before I tell you anything.” Giving off his famous ‘I’m not telling you anything’ smile.

They went up to the 49th floor and went in to one of the many meeting rooms located there. Seconds later, a tall slender and pretty woman with black hair tie up in a bun wearing a simple fitted black knee length dress with a pair of black pumps carrying a tablet came in.

“Coulson.” She smiled.

“Director Hill.”

“And you must be Mieczyslawa Stilinski.” She held out her hand to shake Stiles’ hand.

Stiles was shocked, “Wow! You’re the 3rd person that can pronounce my actual name. I prefer to be call Stiles though.”

“Okay. I’m not sure what your uncle has told you but I’ll be briefing you everything today. After viewing your results, we realized that you have the potential to be part of our organization.”

“Wait, part of the Avengers?” Stiles interrupted.

“You’re only 17, you do know that right?”

Stiles nodded her head in embarrassment.

“Please refrain yourself from asking any questions until I am done with the briefing. You can write down any questions that you have 1st then I will try my best to answer them.”

Stiles immediately took out her laptop and started typing everything as Maria briefed her and gave her the welcome package. Maria told her how their training works and that education is still a priority to being an agent as much as their own physical capabilities. After everything was done, Stiles turned to her uncle and gave a smirk, “You’re still a spy after all.”

Phil just smiled at his niece and ruffled her hair; “You’re too smart for your own good.”

“I’m a spy now?”

“No, you’re not. You are a spy in training. Your first field mission would be after you have passed all the prerequisite exams. Including getting a high school diploma followed by a degree of your choosing off course.” Maria answered.

“Do I need to attend the classes then?”

“Not really. It’s February right now and you can take the examinations whenever you feel like it. As I can see from your transcripts, you are taking AP Calculus, College Prep Math, AP Chemistry, AP Biology, AP Physics B, CSI Forensic Science, AP Psychology, AP Computer Science, AP Art History, and lastly, World History. Interesting selection if I must say so myself almost perfect straight A’s. Excellent even though all of your scores are borderline A’s.”

Stiles blushed at the compliment. Maria slides over a piece of paper towards her.

“And this will be your schedule.”

“Holy shit!” Stiles was surprised by how detailed and packed it was.

Uncle Phil turned to face her.

“Sorry.”

She saw that all the classes were conducted once a week and all of them were 3 hours long. She will also be learning 2 styles of martial arts – 2 hours of Ninjutsu every Mondays and Wednesdays and 2 hours of Mixed Martial Arts every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays and Saturdays were reserved for her gun training sessions and gymnastics / yoga classes.

Maria smiled at her, “You don’t have to worry about your classes too much. 1 and a half hour will be for the tutor to get you up to date with the syllabus. The remaining time will be spent for you to do revision and prepare yourself for the examinations.”

“Any time that you feel that you’re up for it, you can take the examinations. You just have to inform your tutor at least a week in advance for them to make the necessary arrangements.” Uncle Phil added in.

“And if you feel like skipping your sessions, please inform your tutors.” Maria passed her a list of all her tutors’ contacts.

“Okay. Noted.” Stiles fake a salute.

“But you’re not allow to skip your training sessions at all, unless you’re sick.”

“I can do that, I guess.” Stiles gave a crooked smile, “The not skipping training session, not the falling sick part. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Maria nods her head.

“And since I don’t have anything to do today, I will be your personal tour guide for the day.” Uncle Phil smiled and stood up.

“Cool!”

Maria stood up and held out her right hand at Stiles, which she immediately grabbed and shook it, “Welcome to SHIELD, Recruit Stilinski.”

Maria walked out of the briefing room, nodding her head at Uncle Phil.

Once Director Hill was out of the room, Stiles turned to her uncle and smiled gleefully, “I’m a recruit! I’m an actual agent-in-training for SHIELD! Can you believe it?”

Stiles hugged her uncle tightly and jumped up and down.

“So should we go now?” Uncle Phil smiled at her.

They took the elevator down to the 45th floor.

“This building has 66 floors, with the helipad on the top floor. The last 7 floors belong to the Avengers. The top 3 is where they hang out and stuffs; the next 4 floors are where they and their guests sleep. The 59th floor is Tony Stark’s lab and 58th is Dr. Bruce Banner’s lab. 55th to 57th floors are their training rooms where Tony customizes it for them.” Uncle Phil began explaining.

“Wow! Noted! 55th floor and above are for the Avengers.” Stiles nodded her head in awe.

“Now, the 30th till the 44th floors are where most of the recruits and SHIELD agents stay. The 45th until the 54th floors is pretty much where all the training occurs, from the latest gym equipment to the latest shooting range and weapons training. The 15th to 29th floors are where all the research and developments laboratories are. The 7th till the 14th floors are for the HR, Finance and Administration of the organization. Basement 1 till 3 and level 2 till level 4 are the parking lots and lastly the 5th and 6th floors are filled with all sorts of restaurants and canteens for the staffs.” Uncle Phil continued explaining as they walked along the quiet corridor.

Stiles’ eyes were blown wipe open at finally having the knowledge about what’s going on in the Avengers Tower. “This is so awesome!”

Uncle Phil suddenly came to a stop in front of a blue door, “Now this is your classroom. All your tutorial, classes and examinations will be conducted here.”

Stiles, who was walking behind him almost walked into him.

“Where’s your pass?”

She quickly rummaged through her tote bag trying to find the pass that Maria gave her with her face on it, which she is so thankful that the picture looks good. She found it and passed it to Uncle Phil.

He took it and tapped it at the sensor.

“And this is your classroom for the rest of your senior year.”

Stiles peered in and was surprised by it. The class was roughly the size of her bedroom in Uncle Phil’s condo. In the middle was a long table that could easily accommodate 8 people but instead there were only 4 chairs. At the back of the class was a floor-to-ceiling shelves completely covered in all the necessary textbooks that were required throughout high school. Surprisingly most of them still look new. At the front of the class was where the projector and the screen were located. Lastly, the class has a floor-to-ceiling window from front to the back of the classroom opposite the entrance, which overlooks Uncle Phil’s condo building.

“Oh my god! I’m still in awe of everything!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Come, let me show you where your martial arts classes will be held at.” Uncle Phil said while closing the door.

They took the stairs to the 46th floor where on one side of the building was a whole stretch of glass panels with the latest gym equipment behind them. Stiles saw at least 20 to 30 people working out at the gym and she was surprised to see quite a few good-looking muscular guys working out. What she was even more surprised was that it was as if all of them knew that her uncle was there. Almost of all of them looked up to nod their heads at her uncle while he just smile at them. And there were some of the really good-looking guys who smiled at her which made her blush instantly, not comfortable with getting the attention.

Phil who noticed that she was blushing hard, “And Stiles no dating until you’re 18. I promise your father.”

Stiles caught up in the attention, accidentally stumbled onto her feet, “Please! Who would want to date me? I’ve been single for the past 17 years of my life, I doubt anybody would want to date now.” Laughing it off.

“There are more than 8 million people down here. Beacon Hills has only about 150, 000 people, I guess. You are bound to meet someone that would want to take you out, but only after you turned 18. Agree?”

Stiles rolled her eyes, “Fine. Yes Uncle Phil.”

“You wouldn’t want me to break my promise to your father right?”

“OMG! Stop making me feel guilty, I already agreed to it!” Stiles flailed.

Uncle Phil laughed and came to a stop at one of the rooms opposite the gym, “Room 46-09 will be where you will be learning Ninjutsu and a few doors down, Room 46-15 will be where you will learn Mixed Martial Arts.”

Stiles nodded her head.

“This floor and the floor above is where all the agents are trained. Each room has their own respective trainers training the recruits in their own area of expertise. Remind me to pass you the list of rooms with the type of martial arts that they have.”

“This is out of this world! So I can just enter any room to train with these experts?” Stiles asked eagerly.

“As for now, your card gives you access to this 2 rooms only. Maybe after you’re done with your exams, we can discuss the other types of training that you might want.”

“Okay, I’m cool with that.”

“Tap your card.” Uncle Phil said.

Stiles took her card, tap it and pushed the door open. Inside was a huge space with padded flooring and floor-to-ceiling mirrors all around and floor-to-ceiling windows opposite. At the corner of the room was some equipment that she have no idea what it was at all. She closed back the door and smiled to her uncle.

“Showers and restroom for the ladies will be behind you, all the way to the end. Bring an extra set of clothes during your sessions please.”

“I’ll have to rush back and grab them then for later.”

“Sure thing. And that concludes our tour.”

“What? That’s it? How about the other floors? Can I explore on my own?” Stiles asked earnestly.

Uncle Phil smirked, “No. Your card only gives you access to these 3 rooms, the gym, level 5 & 6 where the food are and the elevators. That’s all. It’s 15 minutes to 12pm; shall we grab an early lunch before your class starts at 2pm later?”

“Yes please. I need to distract myself from this place. I’m so not ready for classes.” She sighed as she grabbed her uncle’s arm and led him to the elevator.

As they were walking, Stiles realized that a part of her was still thinking about her ex-pack members wondering how they were doing. She knew that her classes and training sessions would be the best way to keep her distracted from thinking about them. It looks like it going to be really tough but it’s what she needs to move on with her life. She needed to keep herself busy so that she won’t mope or think about them anymore because it still hurts. The wound still feels very fresh.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch with Uncle Phil, Stiles walked back to the building by herself to go to her 1st class of the day, which was AP Art History. She was 10 minutes early when she reached her class so she promptly set up her laptop and took the recommended textbook from the shelf.

At exactly 2pm, a 6ft tall lean built guy wearing frameless glasses with short side-combed brunette hair walked in. The guy was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans and a pair of black loafers. He was carrying a dark brown leather messenger back. He walked in and smiled at Stiles and held out his hand, “Ms. Stiles Stilinski. My name is Professor Greg Sanders. You can just call me Greg.”

“Hi, Greg. Thank you for taking your time to teach me.” Stiles smiled back and shook his hand.

“My pleasure. So, I will be teaching you AP Art History and World History, every Wednesdays. As shown on your schedule, World History will be from 9am till 12pm and AP Art History is from 2pm till 5pm.”

“Noted.”

“If during your tutorial, you are comfortable to move on to the next chapter, we can do it. Just tell me.”

“Okay cool.” Stiles spent the next 3 hours pretty much updating her tutor, how far along she is from what she had study back at Beacon Hills High School. At the end of the lesson, her tutor came up with a simple schedule showing her the syllabus and requirements that she will need to complete in order to take the examination as soon as possible and pass the module.

After her class ended, she went down to the 5th floor staff canteen to grab a quick bite before going back up to her 1st Ninjutsu lesson. She ended up spending 30 minutes trying to decide what to eat, spoilt for choices. Stiles was really impressed by the variety of food offered in the canteen. She made a note to herself to properly explore both floors of the building’s canteen when she has the time.

As the elevator was going up, Stiles could feel that her heart was beginning to pound really hard. She was nervous at the thought of experiencing her 1st martial arts lesson. Let’s be honest, she’s the most ungraceful and uncoordinated person that she knew and martial arts is totally about understanding your body, which after almost 18 years of living, she still doesn’t understand it.

She walked in the room and saw a really tall good-looking Asian man in an all white attire with his long black hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Stiles immediately smiled to herself thinking that she wouldn’t mind at all being thrown around by the guy. This could be good, she thought.

“Recruit Stilinski.” The Asian guy called out.

Stiles immediately rushed over and instantly fell on her feet, “Ouch!” She could feel her face burning up from embarrassment. At the back of her head, she was thinking that she should just lay down there and not move and slowly die from embarrassment, no one would know. She took a deep breath, looked up and saw the guy standing beside her, offering his right hand.

She grabbed it and pulled herself up, “Yes sir, that’s me.”

The guy gave her a tight smile, “My name is Takeshi Kaneshiro and I will be your instructor for Ninjutsu.” And he bowed.

Stiles bowed and immediately went to the side to change into her training gear. Both of them got into a few stretching position in the 1st half an hour to warm their bodies up. The next 1 and half hour was use to teach her to understand her body and do basic fighting stances.

At the end of the day, when she reached home her body was aching all over from all the stretching and the workout. She thought that all the running away from supernatural creatures back in Beacon Hills would have help her out but apparently, it’s not enough as her muscles throbbed the whole walk home.

Reaching home, she saw that Uncle Phil had already prepared lasagna for dinner. She put her bag on the empty chair and joined her uncle for dinner.

“So how was your first day?” Uncle Phil asked as he served her a plate of lasagna and poured a glass of ice tea for her.

Stiles sighed, “I really need to start going to the gym or start running. My body is aching all over.”

“Welcome to SHIELD’s training.” Uncle Phil smiled, “How about your class today?”

“I got Professor Greg Sanders teaching me AP Art History and World History. He’s nice and we managed to come up with a manageable schedule so that I will be able to take the exams by end of March or earlier.”

“That’s fast.”

“I know. I’m planning to complete all 10 subjects by June so that I can focus on the physical aspects of the training and be excellent at it.”

Uncle Phil smiled, “Just like your mother, always wanting to be the best at everything. She would have been so proud of you.”

Stiles returned back the smile and began eating her dinner in silent.

\---

Thursday was her CSI Forensic Science and AP Chemistry classes. It was being taught by a Professor Jacqueline Benoit, a petite French middle-aged lady with shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and always dressed like a librarian. She was constantly straight to the point and never beat around the bushes to get to the facts.

Her AP Calculus and College Prep Math was on Friday, which was being taught a mathematician genius by the name of Doctor Mathias Tobias Lauridsen. A 6ft 2inches, 40-year-old Danish guy who looks at least 10 years younger than his actual age. He’s always wearing his black frame spectacles that made him looking adorably cute and could easily be mistaken for a high fashion model. He was the type of guy that Stiles could easily see herself going out on dates with.

On Saturday, Stiles had her first gun training session. Not surprisingly, Uncle Phil decided to train her after having a lengthy discussion with her father under the pretense that this is New York, so it was better to be safe than sorry. And Uncle Phil promise that he would get Stiles a bottle of pepper spray or a taser for her own safety as well. Her first lesson went really well, her uncle said that she’s a natural at it. Uncle Phil suggested letting her train with all the different types of handguns that was available until she was comfortable with one then to stick with it.

Sunday morning was her yoga class, which was quite a welcome change from all her action-packed training classes. It was very relaxing and allows her to calm her thoughts and be more in-tune with her own body. At 3pm sharp, she has her gymnastics class, which was more of trying to get her to be as flexible as possible so that she would be able to apply them to her martial art classes. At least, it was much more fun and less painful compared to her martial art classes.

When Monday came around, she has her AP Computer Science in the morning, which was being taught by a geeky 34-year-old American guy named Nicky Vartann. An overly excited guy who constantly have ideas about advancing technologies and loves to bounce off ideas with her as a way of teaching her. Stiles finds it to be one of the most interesting subject that she was able to learn compared to back in Beacon Hills High School where the class was super dry and boring. She spent the period surfing on Tumblr and constantly asking Danny to help her out with the assignments.

After lunch, it was AP Psychology, which was taught by a stunningly gorgeous 5ft 2 inches curvaceous blonde British woman called Doctor Keira Elizabeth Langdon. The way that she taught was very enlightening in a way that she doesn’t use the textbook at all but instead rely more on real life case studies. It was very interesting and became one of her favorite subject soon after.

AP Biology and AP Physics B was on every Tuesday and was taught by Doctor Johan Hjalmar Skarsgard, a 65-year-old eccentric Swedish man with a doctorate and a couple of masters degrees under his name. Thankfully, Stiles was able to keep up with his train of thoughts. He constantly expected Stiles to know the foundation of each chapter before he starts the classes, which forces her to read up on the chapters the night before and recap through again before each class.

Mixed Martial Arts class was a whole new different level of self-defense class. Not only was it physically demanding but also visually distracting. Stiles was being trained by a hot and sexy French-Canadian MMA Fighter, Georges St-Pierre. She was sexually turn-on the instant she laid eyes on him. George was 6 feet tall, has the body of a Greek God, muscles all over that was really sexy, intense pale blue eyes and an adorable smile that makes her heart melts. And every time, he tries to adjust her body stance, she has to try her hardest not to giggle, stop her heart from beating too fast and control her brain to mouth filter before further embarrassing herself. At times, she forces herself to think of stupid random things just so that she will not visualize herself having hot wild sex with her trainer.

\---

By the end of her 2nd week in New York, Stiles was bruised all over her body but at least she managed to complete her AP Art History exam, giving her an additional of 3 free hours which she desperately need to rest her aching body.

On Sunday night after dinner, she texted her dad if he was available to do a Skype call. Less than a few seconds later, she received the message from her dad asking her to call him now. Stiles immediately set up her laptop and dialed for her dad, which he answers in the first ring.

“Hey kiddo!” John answered excitedly.

Stiles saw that he was still in his uniform and in his office instead of being at home, “Hey dad! Sorry again about last Wednesday’s phone call.”

“No worries. So how’s everything so far?”

“I’ve completed my AP Art History exam so I’m left with 9 subjects to go before I am able to graduate.”

John smiled, “That’s great news! Will there be a graduation ceremony though?”

Stiles paused for a while; just realizing that she didn’t clear this question up with Director Hill or Uncle Phil at all, “I’m going to get back to you on this real soon.”

“Well, you do that. Anyway, I have research on this ‘Beekman School’ that you got in. Let me tell you, that’s an expensive school. I had a long talk with Phil and after much discussion, he insisted on paying for your school fees. I will transfer $500 on the 1st of every month for your monthly allowance.” John began explaining, “But if you need more for additional materials, tell me alright?”

“Thanks dad! Will do.” She smiled, partially at the thought of seeing her dad being proud of her but at the same time, faking it knowing fully well that she’s not sure when is the correct time to tell her dad that she’s training to be an agent.

“So how was gun training?”

“It was fine. I have learnt how to use a Glock 26, Sig Sauer P226, a Ruger LC9 and a Colt M1911.” Stiles rattled off, “Uncle Phil is going to let me try out a few more handguns until I’m comfortable with one.”

“That’s good.”

After that they continued talking about random topics and the on-goings of Beacon Hills. Stiles asked how Melissa and some of her father’s deputies were doing. Stiles asked if his father was still eating healthily to which he replied an unconvincing yes. After several minutes of nagging at her father, they wished each other good night before hanging up.

By the end of February, Stiles had gotten used to the schedule. She was able to complete her World History final exam as well. Gaining another 3 more hours of free time, which she used it to revise on her other subjects and her body has also gotten used to the training as well.

She became more discipline, started jogging for 4 miles, every alternate days and goes to the gym twice a week. Stiles even managed to snag one of the cute trainers to help her out at the gym. It was so weird to get the attention of good-looking guys, pretty much to get the attention of any guys. It was totally different back in Beacon Hills, where nobody notices her at all and only knows her as the Sherriff’s daughter or Scott McCall’s best friend.

Even though she receives attention from several really hot guys, none of them dares to ask her out at all. Apparently, the whole building knows that she is Phil Coulson’s niece and that she was a genius in the making. Rumor has it was that she was Director Hill’s personal pet project. She tried to clarify it with her uncle but all he did was laugh it off, which makes her even more curious about the rumor.

Soon it was end of March and Stiles managed to take the exams for AP Calculus and AP Computer Science. She was also able to add another session of Ninjutsu and Mixed Martial Arts. By the end of March, she was left with 6 subjects to complete and 3 sessions each of her self-defense classes along with gun training and yoga classes. And as for her gun training sessions, after trying out countless handguns, she finally sticks to using a Glock 42 and getting really comfortable with it.

As for living with Uncle Phil, both of them got the groove of living together. There would be days where it will just be her alone staying at home; studying while her uncle was on one of his missions and they would be days where both of them spend countless hours fighting each other at Call Of Duty or any other games that they felt like playing. Her uncle showed her where he hid all his guns in case somebody decides to break into the pent house. He even showed her all the escape routes out of the pent house, including abseiling down the building as a last resort.

It was the 1st week of April and her 9th week in New York when Uncle Phil suggested something to her at dinner.

“I was thinking of setting up a sparring session for you with Daisy. At least, we can have a feel of how far along you have come.”

“That would actually be great.”

“And also, I think that it’s time to introduce you to my team.”

“Cool! You’ve got your own team! So how many members do have in your team? You are the leader right? So like do you go on all sorts of spy stuffs all around the world? Kill terrorist groups and that sort of stuffs? Is Hydra still out there? Do you guys have to terminate Hydra’s agents too?” Stiles animatedly started asking.

Uncle Phil laughed out loud, “Hold on, kiddo! Yes, I lead the team and I have 8 agents under me. You have met Daisy once before and you know Melinda since you were a child, honestly, I think you will be please to meet the rest of them.”

“Hell yeah! I get to hang around with SHIELD agents, legit SHEILD agents! This is going to be so exciting!” Stiles exclaimed, “So who’s in your team?”

“There’s me and Melinda. Melinda is our pilot, weapons expert and a martial arts expert.” Phil began, “You have met Daisy, she just joined us about a year ago. She’s our resident hacker and she’s excellent at it.”

“Cool.”

“Then there’s Leo Fitz, our engineering and weapons technology specialist. He and Mack are our tech support team. Both of them come up with pretty much most of our modified weapons.” Phil continued, “There’s Jemma Simmons, she’s a life sciences specialist, the highest IQ among our group. I have a strong feeling that you might completely understand what Fitz and Simmons are talking about mostly.”

Stiles listened in awe, “Interesting group.”

“Our muscles are Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter and Lincoln Campbell. All 3 of them are excellent fighters, having been trained by Melinda herself.”

“So when do I get to meet them? You’re making me really excited, Uncle Phil!”

Immediately Phil took out his phone and called Daisy, after the conversation, “She’ll be meeting you tomorrow at 4pm at the gym. I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast? I have a few things to settle right now.”

“Sure thing.” Stiles kissed Uncle Phil on the cheek before starting to wash the dishes, “Good night and be safe, Uncle Phil.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked in to her usual gym in the Avengers Tower and saw Daisy was already in her gym attire, stretching out. She immediately ran and hugged her tightly.

“Oh my god! It has been more than a month. Looking great, Daisy!” Stiles said while kissing both her cheeks.

Daisy smiled widely, returning the gesture, “I know right! It has been quite a while. And you have really made yourself comfortable here in New York. You’re so tall and beautiful. I could have easily mistaken you for being a model. I’m totally digging the blonde hair.”

Stiles blushed at the compliment before quickly changing the topic, “So am I going to take you down today?”

“You wished! Melinda is still training me.” Daisy smirked.

Stiles open her mouth wide in shocked, “That’s completely unfair! Uncle Phil just told me last night that she trained Bobbi, Lance and Lincoln herself. And now, you’re under her tutelage, it defeats the purpose for us to even have a sparring session. This is so unfair.”

“We shall see.”

The both of them strapped on their protective gear and got inside the ring. Once they were ready, Stiles took the first swing, taking an aggressive stance, landing kicks and punches, which Daisy blocked and parried easily. They carried on like this for quite some time with both of them landing kicks and punches on each other.

Stile began to feel the sweat pouring down her face and her back. She cracked her neck first before tightening her concentration back on Daisy, trying to study her tell signs and looking for an opening. After more than 2 months taking self-defense classes, no way in hell will she embarrass her uncle or her instructors.

Stiles moved to strike a few more times, going for Daisy’s face, causing her to shift her head to the side and Stiles landed another punch towards her throat causing Daisy to bend even further and her balance to shift. Stiles felt triumph cursing through her when she swept Daisy’s leg from under her, causing the woman to crash to the ground. Stiles instantly jumped onto her and managed to pin her down successfully.

Daisy grinned proudly at her and Stiles returned it, excitement at having managed to barely beat Daisy. They separated, getting to their feet and stepping out of the ring to grab their bottles. Both of them took a long sip after sparring with each other for almost half an hour.

“I’m proud of you, Stiles. You have potential. Keep up this way and don’t be surprise if Melinda offers to train you herself.”

“Really? That would be so awesome.” Stiles blushed at the compliment.

“Who’s your trainer?”

Stiles retied back her hair, “Takeshi Kaneshiro for Ninjutsu and Georges St-Pierre for MMA.”

“They’re really good. Anyway, best 2 out of 3?”

“You’re on!” Stiles answered gaining confidence.

Surprisingly, Stiles loses the next 2 round because Daisy was holding back the 1st round. She got her ass handed to her with bruises all over the body.

“You cheated!” Stiles huffed out.

Daisy cocked her eyebrow, took her gloves off, “And how did I cheat?”

“You allowed me to win the 1st round, that gave me confidence.”

“You got arrogant. That’s a lesson. Never get cocky. Always work hard to ensure that your enemy is defeated.” Daisy smiled, “Come on, let’s shower and grab dinner. My treat. I’m craving for sushi.”

\---

The following week, she managed to complete her College Prep Math exam and it made her realized that in less than 3 months, she was able to complete 5 examinations, getting good at both Ninjutsu and MMA and apparently have a non-existent social life, which she was surprisingly okay with.

Not being chased down by weekly psychopathic or murderous supernatural creatures allows you to accomplish a lot of things. Not having to research on the latest murderous supernatural creatures allows her to be more focus towards her goals. Not having friends who are supernatural creatures allows her to be more dedicated to her studies and training. Right now, her goals are to complete her high school diploma by June and become a SHIELD agent as soon as possible.

She spent most of her free time studying, working out and going for her classes. She will have the occasional gaming sessions with Uncle Phil or with the online gamers. Uncle Phil began to notice that she has not made any friends at all during her time here.

“Hey Stiles, I was thinking of inviting the team over for dinner this weekend if you are okay with it?” Uncle Phil asked her on Thursday night after they had just finished their dinner of takeaway Chinese food.

Stiles was clearing the table and throwing away the used containers turned to answer, “Sure, what time will it be?”

“How about 7.30pm? Would that be too late for you?”

“Nope. That will be just nice. I will have enough time to cook up something for everyone.”

“You don’t have to do that, we can always order in.”

Stiles flipped her hair and cocked her left eyebrow, “When was the last time that the team had an actual home-cooked meal together?”

Uncle Phil instantly looked uncomfortable, “Erm… I have no idea.”

“It’s decided then. I’ll whipped something up”

“Are you sure? Do you need help or extra cash for groceries?”

Stiles smiled, “I’m sure and no, I don’t need help and yes, I need cash for groceries. Thank you very much!”

\---

On Sunday after her yoga class, she went out to shop for the ingredients for their small get-together and grab her lunch. She had met Daisy and Melinda a few times ever since, but overall she was quite excited to meet the rest of the team, this group of people that her uncle had called his family.

Upon reaching home, she began preparing for dinner. It has been months since she had cooked for a big group of people. The last time that she cooked for a group was for Christmas with the pack back in Beacon Hills. She tried her best not to dwell on the memories; she has been doing quite well for the past few weeks slowly getting over her ex-pack members. There were the occasional messages from the pack that they passed to her dad, but she just brushed them off.

By 7pm, she was done cooking and once Uncle Phil had returned home, she sent him to set the living room coffee table. The dining table could sit only 4 people but at least the coffee table was big enough and the huge sofa can comfortably sit 10 people.

At 7.15pm, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons came 1st and were introduced and brought along 2 bottles of red wine, not for her but for the rest of the team. Soon after, Melinda, Daisy and Alphonso “Mack” MacKenzie came bringing a bottle of white wine and 2 6-pack of beer bottles. Lastly, it was Lincoln Campbell together with Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse came bringing a tray of chocolate brownies and a big tub of vanilla ice cream.

Exactly at 7.30pm sharp, she served all of them Roasted Chicken Legs with Potatoes & Kale and Easy Beef Lasagna served with Sautéed Mushrooms & Asparagus. Uncle Phil poured the red wine for Melinda, Daisy, Jemma, Bobbi and Leo while the rest of the guys took the beer bottles. Since she was still underage, she had made a jug of ice tea for herself.

Conversations went on easily. All of them complimented her on her cooking skills and being able to finish 5 of the modules within 3 months. Daisy promised to teach her how to hack into computers, the next time both of them are free. Melinda and Bobbi planned to have a sparring session with her in the future. Lance and Lincoln offered to drop by for a few gaming sessions if Uncle Phil is not around or do a tag-team gaming session. Lastly, Leo, Jemma and Mack asked her to drop by their laboratories so that they could bounce off ideas with each other.

At the end of the night, Stiles exchange her phone number with all of them so that they could get together in the future and help her out to become a proper SHIELD agent and hopefully be part of Uncle Phil’s team.

As she begin to get ready to go to sleep, she felt at peace for the first time in New York knowing that deep down, these group of people might just be able to help her moved on from the hurt that the pack had caused her.

\---

By end of April, Stiles had managed to complete her CSI Forensic Science examination, took on an additional martial art class – Krav Maga and lastly, she decided to learn French since she has already know how to speak and write English and Polish well. Her schedule now consists of AP Chemistry, AP Biology, AP Physics B, AP Psychology and French. She has 3 self-defense classes – MMA, Ninjutsu and Krav Maga, rescheduling them into 2 sessions each per week.

She began to get into a rhythm of constantly calling her dad every Wednesday night to update about her classes and Skyping with her dad every Sunday for an hour or so to tell him about New York and how she is adapting to the city. She even told him about the self-defense classes and shooting sessions with Uncle Phil. Her dad would update her about the latest on-goings in Beacon Hills and would occasionally tell her if there were any weird supernatural things happening there.  

The minute that she found out she was accepted in SHIELD, she immediately deleted and blocked all of her ex-pack members from social medias except for Danny. Danny’s nice. Till today, Stiles still haven’t told her dad about her being a spy-in-training. She decided to tell him once after she has done her 1st mission.

Since Stiles was beginning to have more free time, she started to learn how to cook elaborate recipes and bake goodies for Uncle Phil, the team and some of her trainers and tutors. She will randomly drop by during lunch or dinner with her food and meddled her way through their cases even though she was not supposed to know anything at all. She slowly begins to understand how the team functions and just absorb everything that they do to prepare her further.

Subsequently, the rest of the team would drop by separately to have dinner or play games with her. They would also drop by during her training sessions to spar with her. And the sad truth was that, after more than 3 months of 5 times-a-week training, Bobbi, Lance and Melinda were still able to beat her within minutes. Well, Melinda beat her within less than a minute. On the bright sight, she managed to actually win against Daisy a few times.

\---

“Hey kiddo! What do you want to do for your 18th birthday next week?” Uncle Phil asked.

Stiles looked up from her laptop, “Honestly, I was hoping that dad would be able to make it but he’s lacking of manpower at the station, so I have a strong feeling that he won’t be able to make it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay and my birthday is on a week day, so I really got nothing in mind. Though I am considering of asking you for permission if I can go on a girls’ night out. Pretty please!”

“With who? Daisy, Jemma and Bobbi?”

“Well, Melinda too if she wants to tag along.” Stiles shrugged.

“I’m cool with it if the rest of the girls are up for it.” Uncle Phil smiled.

Stiles smiled widely, “I’ll text them and get back to you! Thank you, Uncle Phil!”

Thankfully, Daisy, Jemma and Bobbi agreed to it except for Melinda who claimed that she had something on. On Wednesday, the day of her birthday, she received text messages from all of them to wish her and even Director Hill texted to wish her. At night, the 4 of them went to a club called Marquee to celebrate her birthday. She wore a printed crop top with a high-waist black skinny jeans and a pair of 4-inch heels. She went all out with her make-up by wearing fake eyelashes and red lipstick among many others after watching a few tutorial videos on YouTube. Daisy helped curled her hair into big loose curls. All of them agreed that she looked like a runway model.

She had loads of fun at Marquee. Well, to be honest, she didn’t remember what happened half way through the night except waking up the next afternoon with a major hangover and Uncle Phil laughing at her.

On Friday, Leo and Jemma surprised her with a belated breakfast-in-bed and told her that they would be spending the whole day with her. Stiles loves spending time with them mainly because of the fact that they can debate for hours about the latest scientific discoveries. It just makes her feel alive even though she desperately wants to tell them about the supernatural world. They brought her to the American Museum of Natural History and had lunch and dinner at a nearby restaurant before watching a documentary at the movies.

On Saturday after her gym session at the Avengers Tower, she came back to a surprise party thrown by Uncle Phil and his team.

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles screamed as the rest shouted ‘Surprise’ at her and pop the streamers and poppers all around her. Standing in front of her were all 9 of her New York family, as she would have preferred to call them.

Before she knew it, tears came running down her cheeks and all the guys except for Uncle Phil, freaked out. The ladies immediately rushed over to comfort her.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Jemma asked in her British accent as she hugged Stiles tightly. Then she felt another pair of arms wrapped around her followed by another.

Stiles sniffed and looked up, “No, it’s just that I really happy. These are tears of joy.”

Uncle Phil stepped forward and hugged her, “Are you sure?”

“The last time anybody threw me a surprised birthday party was for my 10th birthday before my mom passed away. Uncle Phil and Melinda were there to celebrate it with me.” Stiles sobbed through, “It’s a bittersweet memory to have Uncle Phil and Melinda again to be part of my surprise party. Thank you so much guys! This really means a lot to me.”

“That’s good!” Lance smiled and jokingly said, “For a second there, we thought we might get beaten up by Phil down here for making you cry.”

After Stiles stopped crying and wiped her face dry, Bobbi came out from the kitchen with the birthday cake and all of them sang the birthday song to her. It was just a simple 3-layer chocolate banana cake, which was her favorite. Uncle Phil had ordered pizzas, Buffalo wings, potato wedges and garlic breads for the surprised party. All of them sat together in the living room, enjoying the food and each other’s company.

At the end of the night, all of them gave her a present each. Daisy gave her a $500 voucher to Saks Fifth Avenue. Jemma gave her a necklace from Tiffany & Co. Leo gave her the latest Apple MacBook, install with all the latest software and offered to transfer all her stuffs from the old laptop into the new one. Bobbi gave her a beautiful black dress and pair of heels, telling her that she might need it in the future for one of her dates. Lance gave her a $500 book voucher to Rizzoli Bookstore. Mack gave her a modified bicycle so that she could cycle around the city during her free time. Lincoln gave her the complete series of ‘Malazan, Book Of The Fallen’ a 10-books box set collection that he knew she has been trying to grab hold of. Melinda gave her a pair of Glock 42 and making her promise that she will use them on her 1st mission. Lastly, Uncle Phil gave her the latest iPhone 6.

All of them helped with the cleanup before going off. As for Stiles, she kissed her uncle good night and thanked him profusely for the surprise before going off to sleep. It was the first time since her mom’s passing that Stiles have ever felt this happy and for the first time in months, she realized that she is finally beginning to heal from what the pack had done to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was on her morning jog around the block when she saw one of the most adorable dorky cute guy that she has ever seen, across the street at the traffic light waiting for the green man.

He was wearing an unbuttoned flannel shirt with a ‘Calvin & Hobbes’ t-shirt underneath, a pair of faded jeans and a pair of worn-out red converse shoes. The guy was carrying a red backpack, holding on to his black skateboard in his right hand and a pair of red beats headphones over his ears. He was standing at about 6 feet 1 inches tall, messy short brunette hair, sharp features, and kissable pink lips and wearing a pair of black frame geeky glasses.

Stiles was staring hard at the guy and when the light turned, she continued jogging and subconsciously ran straight into the guy, causing both of them to land on their butts in the middle of the road. Once again, she managed to embarrass herself without even trying to but at the same time, she thinks that she did it on purpose without realizing it.

The cute guy immediately got up and offered his hand, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He quickly pulled her up and helped her to the side of the walkway.

Stiles took advantaged and lean on him while gently grabbing his biceps to check it out, “Oh no, it’s okay. It was my fault entirely. I was distracted.” She was thinking to herself, ‘Nice firm biceps, he works out occasionally.’

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Do you need help getting back to your place?” The guy offered and smiled at her. Stiles could feel her heart melting at the adorable smile and gorgeous pearly white teeth. Stiles really want to kiss his thick pillowy lips.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s okay. It’s just 3 blocks away. I can walk back slowly.”

“By the way, I’m Peter.” The guy offered his hand as he took a seat beside her. Stiles realized that Peter has beautiful hazel eyes and thick beautiful curly eyelashes with a thick set of neat brows that compliments his face.

Stiles grabbed and shook his hand, “I’m Stiles.”

“Interesting name. Where are you from?”

Stiles smiled, “That’s my nickname. My real name is pretty much unpronounceable unless you’re Polish or Eastern European.”

“Cool. So are you on vacation or something?”

“No, I’m not. I’m staying here with my uncle until I finished my high school diploma end of the year.”

“You’re a student here? That’s great! I’m a student too. Which school are you from?”

“I’m studying at Beekman. How about you?”

“Woah! That’s an expensive private school!” Peter whistled out, “Anyway, I’m at Columbia University, majoring in Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics.”

“That’s cool.”

“Have you considered your college options yet?”

“I have actually. It’s either NYU studying Linguistics, Sociology or Psychology. The other option is Columbia studying Earth & Environmental Science or Ecology, Evolution & Environmental Biology. Still undecided though.”

“Awesome! Hey, if you ever need a tour around Columbia, I’m more than happy to show you around.”

“Thanks! I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

“Are you feeling better? I kind of got to run off, my class is about to start in 15 minutes.” Peter looked on apologetically.

“Sure thing. No worries, thanks for helping out.”

Peter stood up and began fidgeting around in front of her.

“Erm, what’s wrong? I thought you’re going to be late.” Stiles looked at him confused.

He smiled sheepishly while scratching his head, “I was wondering if I could have your number and maybe we could hang out together or something.” And he began to slightly blush, which was really adorable to her.

“Sure thing. Give me your phone.” Stiles took his phone and keyed in her number before passing it back to him, “Text me later.”

“Thanks!” Peter said and skated away, “See you soon, Stiles!”

\---

Over the next couple of days, they began texting each other everyday until Peter asked her out on Friday night. Stiles agreed to it and told him to pick her up at 7pm, knowing fully well that Uncle Phil would be home by then. Ever since staying at her uncle’s place, Stiles has been very honest and open to him about what goes on in her life, which was something very different with her father back in Beacon Hills. She promised herself that she’s not going to lie to Uncle Phil and she’s not going to start now just because she might be dating Peter. And she doubt that she will get involve into the supernatural world down here in New York.

Come Friday as she was getting ready, she heard the doorbell rang and Uncle Phil answering it. She only wished that Peter would be able to handle himself while she finish getting ready. Since Peter told her to wear something casual for their first date, she decided to wear a simple black and white maxi dress, minimal make-up and a pair of gladiator sandals. She tied her hair in a loose fishtail braid. As she came down the stairs, she saw Peter talking to Uncle Phil in a very casual manner and from the looks of it, her uncle was enjoying their conversation.

“Wow Stiles! You look gorgeous!” Peter smiled widely at her, “I didn’t know that you are Assistant Director Coulson’s niece.”

Stiles accidentally missed a step but quickly grabbed hold of the railing tightly to avoid falling down the last few steps and embarrassing herself. She looked up confused, “Assistant Director? What’s this? Nobody told me anything.”

Peter immediately began to blush deep red for accidentally outing Uncle Phil’s real position within SHIELD, while Uncle Phil just smiled casually. Peter was standing in front of the island, wearing a dark blue Henley, a pair of faded denim jeans and black converse. Stiles was surprised to see that he was quite well-defined under that Henley shirt. As much as she was distracted by his good looks, she was more concerned about the fact that firstly, Uncle Phil is apparently the Assistant Director of SHIELD and secondly, Peter seems to know Uncle Phil.

“Wait! How did the two of you know each other? Are you an agent too?” Stiles exclaimed, “Were you send to check up on me? Unbelievable!”

“Huh?” Peter tilted his head in confusion, “You’re an agent? Wow! I’m not. I’m just one of their many research assistants. I’m Simmons’ assistant to be exact. I help her out from the lab while she goes on missions with the rest of the team.”

Stiles turned to Uncle Phil and stared hard at him, “And what about you, Mr. Assistant Director? Explain yourself.”

“You didn’t ask, I didn’t tell.” Uncle Phil gave a nonchalant shrug.

Stiles rolled her eyes and turned to Peter, “So you study at Columbia and work part-time at SHIELD?”

Peter nodded.

“Peter’s a good guy, Stiles.” Uncle Phil warned.

“Hey! I’m a nice person too!” Stiles snapped jokingly.

“Please, the amount of trouble that your dad caught you in. Don’t get me started!”

“OH MY GOD! Uncle Phil, stop embarrassing me!” Stiles flailed around, “I’m going now! Bye!”

“Have fun kids!” Uncle Phil turned to Peter, “Curfews at 11pm. I’ll be watching.” He warned.

Stiles grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him out of the house.

When they stepped out of the building, Peter led her to a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and opened the door for her. Stiles was really impressed that he has good taste in a classic car.

“Nice car! So where are we going?” Stiles asked as Peter began to drive.

Peter turned to give his adorable trademark smile, “I bought us tickets to ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ at Ziegfeld Theatre then we’ll grab dinner at Papa Joe’s Diner and I know of a great place where we can enjoy our food.”

“That’s nice.”

“And I know how much you missed curly fries, so no worries, Papa Joe’s has the best curly fries.” Peter said, “Well, to me off course! And I’m confident that you’ll love it!”

“Curly fries! At long last! You’re the best!” Stiles exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek to which he instantly blushed deep red.

‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ was really enjoyable and the theatre was so much more grander compared to the only one theatre in Beacon Hills. After the movie, Peter drove them to Papa Joe’s Diner to grab their dinner. Considering that Stiles have not had a proper meal since lunchtime and eating nachos and melted cheese does not count as real food, she ordered a Double Bacon Cheeseburger with extra serving of curly fries and a large Ice Tea. As for Peter, he ordered a New York Burger Special with onion rings and a large Coke for himself.

After they collected their order, Peter droved them to a secluded corner at Brighton Beach where it was really gorgeous to hear the sounds of the wave, feeling the gentle night sea breeze and seeing the beautiful stars shimmering in the night sky.

They began talking about the movie while eating their dinner. From talking about the movie, they switched to comic books and debating between Marvel and DC. Then they talked about their life, growing up, the small circle of friends, how Stiles is coping in New York and working for SHIELD. They were completely engrossed in their conversation when Stiles’ phone started ringing.

“Stiles, it’s 11pm.” Uncle Phil’s voice came through before she even managed to acknowledge him.

Stiles answered apologetically, “I’m so sorry, Uncle Phil. We lost track of time. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, Stiles. Now where are you?”

“Erm, we’re at Brighton Beach.”

Stiles could hear Uncle Phil sighed through the phone, “Well, that’s less than an hour drive back. I’ll be expecting you to be home by midnight.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Phil.”

“Oh and Stiles, I just told your dad that you had your 1st date. He expects you to give him a call tomorrow when you are free. See you later.” Uncle Phil hangs up.

“UNCLE PHIL!!!” Stiles shouted at the phone.

Peter looked shocked in front of her, “What happened?”

“Oh sorry, Peter. That was Uncle Phil. He told my dad that I was in the middle of the 1st date that I have ever had in my entire 18 years of living. And now, I will need to call my dad tomorrow to give him the details and he will expect a picture of you. And don’t be surprised if he does a background check on you and might possibly ask Uncle Phil to threaten you on his behalf.” Stiles answer animatedly.

Peter just looked smitten at seeing her freaking out and he grabbed both her shoulders, “Stiles, just breath. It’s going to be okay. Now, why don’t we make a move 1st before Assistant Director Coulson threaten me or torture me at work?”

“Hold up! Let’s take a picture together first for my dad.” Stiles suggested and Peter moved beside her, put his arm around her shoulder and smiled for the camera. Stiles felt her heart beating faster and she quickly snapped a few pictures before picking the one that she like to send to her father the next day.

“That’s a cute picture of us.” Peter pointed out.

Stiles nodded her head in agreement before they quickly drive back to the condo.

“Thank you for tonight, I had a really great time.” Stiles said once they reached the building.

“Yeah, me too.” Peter gave her a crooked smile, “We should do this again.”

“Definitely”

And both of them sat in silent for a good 10 seconds. Then Peter turned to look at Stiles. He doesn’t say anything; he just looks into her eyes. Stiles notices that Peter’s eyes are really beautiful, a gorgeous sand tone brown surrounding a darker tone of tree brown around the pupils plus he has really long, thick and naturally beautiful curl eyelashes. Stiles can feel the flush spreading from her cheeks, down to her neck. Peter leans in slightly and Stiles catches her breath.

Slowly Peter reaches up with his right hand and rubs his thumb gently, but firmly, against Stiles’ lower lip, which promptly drops open as Stiles gasps quietly.

“Lip gloss, never did like them.” Peter said as he continues to wipe the gloss off Stiles’ lips with his thumb.

Stiles’ heart was hammering in her chest as she quickly grabs a piece of tissue to wipe off the remaining traces of her vanilla flavored lip-gloss off her mouth. “There, all gone,” she smiled awkwardly to him.

Peter cups Stiles’ cheek, thumb running gently against her bottom lip, back and forth, until the soft press of Peter’s lips against hers. As first kisses go, it was pretty innocent, barely more than Peter’s mouth brushing against hers, but it was still enough to make her knees weak and her heart beats real fast. Peter pulled Stiles closer, steadying her, and leaned in again; the second kiss was just as soft and sweet as the first but definitely much better in every way possible.

Just as the both of them were about to go in again for the third kiss, there was a knock on the glass behind Stiles which made Peter squeak and throw himself against his window and as far away as possible from her.

Stiles turned around, looking deadpanned to see Uncle Phil smiling at her from outside the car and tapping on his watch.

Stiles got out of the car instantly, “We were just saying good night.” She turned to Peter, “Good night, Peter!”

“I’m sure you were. Good night Parker! See you tomorrow at the lab.” Uncle Phil said and closed the door, while Peter rolled the window down.

“Good night, Stiles! Good night Assistant Director Coulson! See you tomorrow, Sir!” Peter nodded before driving off into the night.

Both of them went into the lobby and got into the elevator.

“I’m happy for you.” Uncle Phil spoke first.

Stiles blushed and smiled widely at him, “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Over the weekend, Stiles updated her dad about her 1st date and added in that Uncle Phil already threatened the guy thus there was no need for him to interrogate him through Skype or any other form at all.

Peter and Stiles texted each other throughout the whole weekend eventually stopping when both of them realized that they still have school assignments to be completed. For Stiles, it was a weird feeling that a guy is actually interested in her for just being herself but at the same time, it felt real good to be a normal girl having a normal guy to date with and not worried about the supernatural creatures. It felt real good to have a normal life after so long. Well, normal in a way having to worry about being an agent of SHIELD and getting straight As only.

On Monday, she managed to push her AP Psychology classes to morning sessions, since she had already completed her AP Computer Science classes. And also this will allow her to have more time for her self-defense classes but since her Krav Maga instructor was down with high fever, Stiles decided to train alone. After almost 4 months in the building, she knew the gyms, which were rarely used by the other agents and always pick those to train by herself. Stiles was in the gym alone, training with the punching bag for at least 15 minutes when all of a sudden as she was punching the punching bag both of her hands were instantly in flames.

“What the fuck!” She screamed while flailing her hands wildly to stop the flames. Immediately the flames on her hand disappeared. Stiles stared hard at both her hands, the cloth that was wrapped around her fists was completely burnt but there were no burnt marks at all on her skin. Both of her hands were totally scorched free. She decided to continue, hoping that she was hallucinating or something. After tying a new cloth around both her fists, she continued punching the punching bag, left and right. For the next 15 minutes, she was already in the zone; sweat dripping down her face and her concentration was on point, hitting the bag.

Out of the blue, both her fists were in flames again and she had already punched the bag before she realized it. Then the flames disappeared again. The cloth were burnt and there was scorched marks on the punching bag, as for her hands, it was still normal, no scorched marks at all.

Stiles decided to stop her training and take a shower instead to clear her mind from what she had just seen. As she began walking towards the shower room, electricity started crackling all around her body for a few seconds before disappearing. She freaked out again. She stopped and started checking her arms, legs and body to see if they were any burnt marks and saw that her gym attire was filled with burnt holes from the electricity but her skin was perfectly fine.

She was beginning to feel really weird out about this. She went to her locker and grabbed her toiletries and towel. Stiles quickly stripped herself naked, sighing to herself at the thought of having to buy a set of new gym attire. She wrapped the destroyed outfit up and threw it in the trash. Stiles stepped into the showers with her face towards the showerhead, closing her eyes and turned the water on. And waited. And waited. She hears the water running but she was still dry. Her face was still dry. Her hair was still dry. Her naked body was still dry.

Stiles open her eyes and saw that the water was avoiding her as if she had an invisible shield around her. She blinked a couple of times then all of a sudden, the water came rushing to her face. She took a step back and began to sputter out the water that got into her nose and mouth.

“Fuck!” Stiles coughed out the water.

This was beginning to get even weirder. She slowly began washing herself and ignored the weirdness that just happened. Once she was done showering, she wiped herself dry and wrapped her body with the towel before stepping out of the shower.

Stiles took a deep breath and hope that nothing weird will happen anymore. As soon as she finished her train of thoughts, a strong gust of wind appears out of nowhere and blew her towel off her. She stood there naked and perplexed at what just happened. What the fuck is going on with her today? Please don’t let it be a supernatural spirit of some sort haunting her here in New York. She left the supernatural life behind hoping to get a resemblance of a normal life here. And she is completely not ready to deal with the supernatural especially since she’s staying with her Uncle Phil.

Stiles quickly changed into her outfit, grabbed her stuffs and ran out of the gym. She needed to get back home fast and talked to her dad. Once she stepped out of the Avengers Tower, she cut across the grass patch to walk towards the condo. As she was walking across it, the grasses started to part ways and the soil began to slowly rise higher. Stiles immediately began running towards the condo; she ran through the lobby and got into the lift.

As soon as she reached home, she took out her phone to text her dad. She threw her bag on the floor and lay down on her bed.

“Dad, you better have some answers for me. Some weird shit is happening to me right now.” Stiles said out loud.

Before she knew it, she succumbed to sleep. 

\---

By the time, she woke up it was already dark outside. Stiles rolled over to grab her iPhone from her desk and saw 2 messages. One was from Uncle Phil telling her that he would only be back the next day. And the other message was from his dad telling her to Skype him at 9pm. Stiles looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes to 9. She quickly set up her laptop and logged into her Skype. While waiting for her dad to be online, she tied up her hair into a messy braid, wipe her drool and try to make her self look presentable for her dad.

About 5 minutes past 9, her dad Skype called her and she immediately answers it.

“Hey dad!” Stiles waved into the camera.

“Hey kiddo! How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Well, not really.” She stuttered. She could feel her heart began to beat very fast, “I’m not sure how to put it.”

“Stiles, tell me what happened? Did that Peter guy do something to you?” Her dad asked, looking very concerned.

“Erm, no. We have been texting ever since the 1st date, dad. Both of us are too busy with our school work to even go out on our 2nd date.” Stiles rolled her eyes.

“Then what is it?”

Stiles began to look at everything on the screen except her dad’s eyes.

“Stiles.” Her dad repeated.

“Something really weird happened to me.” Stiles paused and saw that her dad was patiently waiting for her to continue her story while taking a sip of his coffee.

“My hands were on fire today. I was covered in electricity. Water avoided me. Strong winds appeared out of nowhere. Grasses make way for me. And lastly, soil rises as I step over them.” Stiles sped through her story while looking at the keyboard.

She looked up and saw that her dad was rubbing his face, sighing out loud and it was as if his face aged drastically within the next few seconds. Stiles felt really guilty for making her dad worried about her now but she had promised herself that she will be honest with her dad even since she moved to New York. She needed things to be right back in some weird way.

“I was hoping that this wouldn’t happened.”

“So you know what’s going on?” She exclaimed.

Her dad took another sip of his coffee, “You’re an Elementalist. Just like your Nana.”

“Huh?”

“Your grandmother was part of the supernatural world. And don’t think I don’t know about the werewolves in here.”

Stiles’ eyes were blown wide-open, “What the fuck? I can explain everything dad.”

“Language, young lady.”

“I’m sorry, dad. I’m so sorry for keeping it from you.”

“Hey, it’s ok. And by the way, I have threatened all of them with wolfsbane if they ever dare to come here.”

Stiles began to tear up and smile, “Thanks dad! You’re the best.”

“So, your Nana is a supernatural creature. You’re a descendent of a long-line of an Elementalist. Like all Elementalist, you will come into power after your 18th birthday. You’re a spirit of the nature, with the abilities to manipulate and conjure up earth, fire, air, water, lightning and weather too, I think.”

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles exclaimed, “What about you? How come you’re not one?”

“Oh, it always skips a generation. My great grandmother was one too. It’s a closely guarded family secret. Nobody outside the family knows about us. And when Nana was one, so too was her cousin. But he died without any children so basically you’re one of a kind, kiddo.”

“Then how am I supposed to control it? I can’t be out in public and fire starts to form in my hand or electricity covers my whole body!” Stiles freaked out.

“Relax, kiddo! I’ll ship over your Nana’s journals. She records down her training techniques; she insisted that it would help you in the future. It’s quite worn out so either you write everything back or make a soft copy for it.”

“Thank you so much dad! Love you!”

“Love you too, kiddo!”

After that was all sorted out, Stiles began telling her dad the truth behind the reason why she desperately wanted to go out of Beacon Hills. She told him everything, from the moment that Scott was bitten to Jackson being a Kanima, to Gerard Argent beating her up, to accidentally killing Donovan in self-defense and everything in between. She broke down in details, who is what. She told her dad that Scott is the Alpha now, Liam, Mason, Brett and Theo are werewolves, Jordan is a hellhound, Lydia is a banshee, Malia is a werecoyote and Kira is a kitsune. Stiles assured her dad that he could trust Jordan even though he is part of Scott’s pack.

Her dad apologize to her for not telling the truth about the supernatural hoping that he could keep her out of it. And Stiles apologized about the same thing because she wanted to keep him out of it. In the end, they spend more than 3 hours just talking to each other and being honest about everything. Well, almost honest. No way in hell, is she going to tell her dad about being an agent-in-training until after her 1st mission. ‘Not telling is not really lying, right?’ She tried to convince herself or she could always get Uncle Phil to tell her dad on her behalf.

\---

On Thursday, Stiles received the package from her dad. She rushed back to the pent house and immediately opened it up to reveal 2 worn out journals. 1 was a black A5 size journal while the other was a dirty green A4 size book that was roughly 3 inches thick. Stiles realized that the bigger book was her family bestiary. It was much more comprehensive than the Argent’s bestiary. It has drawings of most of the supernatural creatures that the family has met, a list of their strengths and weaknesses. There were even protocols and etiquettes on how to engage with most of these creatures. Compared to the Argent’s bestiary, her family’s bestiary was very neutral. It shows the pros and the cons of befriending each creature.

Stiles make a note to make a soft copy of it since some of the writings were really hard to read. She put the book aside before taking the smaller journal. Inside was a detail step-by-step method of training written down by her Nana. Her Nana started practiced with fire first, and then with water, followed by lightning, next up was air and lastly earth. As she was reading through the book, she realized that all the Elementalists have the ability to fly and manipulate the weather once they have mastered all 5 elements. Now that was something that she was looking forward to, learning how to fly.

After talking the other night with her dad, her dad insisted that she told Uncle Phil so that he could help her out in any way possible. She decided to inform Uncle Phil tonight after dinner.

At night after they had dinner, Uncle Phil was sitting by the island having his coffee while Stiles had just finished washing the dishes.

She took a sip of her water, “Erm, Uncle Phil. I need your help with something.”

“Sure, what is it about?”

Stiles immediately started rambling on about being an Elementalist, a supernatural creature, how she is able to manipulate 5 elements, about her Nana being one as well, how she needs to learn how to control it or else she might accidentally burn the pent house down and how she needs a place to train so that she will be able to master it and learn how to fly. She continued on that even though she was 18 years old now, she is still under the guardian of her uncle and he needs to help her figure it out as well since he has the resources.

Surprisingly Uncle Phil took it well.

“Knew you were a special kid since the day you were born.” Uncle Phil smiled proudly.

Stiles blushed and nervously laughed.

“I’ll discuss it with Director Hill later and tomorrow you shall get your answers. And Stiles, you might just be entering the big leagues now.” Uncle Phil giving off his ‘I’m not telling you anything’ smile.

“I’m not sure if I should be excited or scared by that.”

Uncle Phil smiles again, “Halo tonight?”

“You’re on. I’ve been practicing. You’re going down!” Stiles jokingly threatened.

\---

The next morning, both of them met with Director Hill at her office for discussion about Stiles’ newfound powers.

Her office was surprisingly very minimal. A black desk in the middle of the room, with a laptop, a telephone, a notepad, a pen and a small glass vase of a stalk of lily at the side. 2 black chairs were placed in front of the desk; a filing cabinet to her right and a huge abstract painting hang on the left of the wall.

Uncle Phil took a seat on the right while Stiles took a seat on the left.

“Coulson, Recruit Stilinski.” Maria nodded her head towards them.

Stiles smiled awkwardly.

“So your uncle has briefly told me what happened. And under the recommendation of Director Fury, Tony Stark and myself, we have decided to sent you over to Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning to continue your training.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded unsurely.

“There will be someone down there who will be able to teach you how to use your powers properly, her name is Ororo Munroe and she has the ability to control the weather.” Maria explained, while typing some stuff on her laptop. “After much discussion, the dean of the school, Professor Charles Xavier is more than willing to accommodate to you.”

Stiles just nod her head and gave a tight smile, “Okay, cool. So do I continue my studies there as well?”

“Yes, I see that you are left with only 4 subjects. It shouldn’t be a problem to continue your studies there. I have already emailed all your transcripts over. You’ll start on Monday. Phil can drive you over on Sunday if you like.”

“Sure thing. Director Hill, how about my self-defense classes?”

Maria looked to Uncle Phil first then to her, “Both of us have decided that you should take a break from those classes and focused more on understanding your powers. The faster you grasp it, the faster you can come back and continue your training here.”

“I know that it’s not in my place to request anything out of SHIELD but is it possible that we keep the knowledge of my powers under wraps. I really do not need people to know about it.”

“No worries.” Maria smiled, “Both your uncle and I have decided that we should keep a tight lid on it. On top of the 2 of us, Director Fury, Tony & your father knows about your powers.”

“And for the institution that you’re going to, everybody down there has powers and Professor Xavier values secrecy above all. Your secret is safe.” Uncle Phil explained.


	8. Chapter 8

She decided to go over to the institution on Monday morning since she realized that she was not in a hurry to really leave her uncle and Peter behind. On Sunday afternoon, Stiles managed to go out on a 2nd date with Peter and it turned out to be a total make-out session that resulted in her coming home with a slightly swollen lips but feeling completely exhilarated at where it might lead on to with Peter.

After much discussion with Uncle Phil, both of them decided to be honest with her dad. At night after dinner, during her weekly Skype session with her father, Uncle Phil joined in and it turned into a huge screaming match between the 3 of them. It wasn’t much of a disagreement but rather her dad was pissed off at both of them for lying to him.

By the end of the discussion, her dad was actually proud of her for getting recruited to be an agent and being a law enforcer. For the first time in a long while, Stiles felt at ease knowing that both her dad and Uncle Phil know the truth about her. The normal teenage life that she is currently living, the supernatural past that she has left behind and the soon to be agent life that she would be living. It was good to know that she could finally be honest with all the people that matter to her.

They woke up at 7am on Monday and both of them were out of the house by 8am. Stiles packed the basic necessity and enough clothes to last for 2 weeks, Uncle Phil could always send over more clothes if she needs them. They grabbed breakfast at McDonald’s along the way to Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning at Salem Center, which was about an hour and a half drive away.

An hour and a half later, they pulled up to a huge 15 feet tall gate in the middle of a really long and endless brick wall surrounding the property.

“Wow! How big is this school?” Stiles looked on in awe, as a sensor came on and scanned their car before allowing them into the property. As they drive towards the mansion, Stiles was in awe of the landscape surrounding the property. A wide variety of plants, flowers and trees were all over the front yard, it looked more like a botanical garden rather than a front yard. They came to a stop in front a huge 5-storey mansion, well; to Stiles it was more of a castle rather than a mansion. It looks like one of those huge European castles that she sees in the Internet or on a postcard.

A stunningly beautiful tall African American woman with long silvery white hair wearing a gorgeous tribal kaftan and a bald Caucasian guy sitting in a wheelchair that seems to float on air were already at the entranced to welcome them. At the back of her mind, she made a note to ask the lady, where did she buy the kaftan since she is planning to get one for herself and to ask the guy about the physics behind the floating wheelchair.

“Good to see you again, Assistant Director Coulson. Welcome to Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning. I’m Professor Charles Xavier and this is Doctor Ororo Munroe, who will be your mentor.” Professor X introduced both of them and held out his hand.

Stiles immediately took their hands to shake it, “Stiles Stilinski, thank you for accepting me.”

“It’s our pleasure.” Ororo replied, “It is my genuine pleasure to mentor another mutant with the ability to manipulate the nature.”

“Mutant?” Stiles looked confused as they stepped in to the mansion, “Is that what I am? Huh, it never crossed my mind.”

Ororo smiled to her as she led all of them to the professor’s office, “Well, what do you think you are?”

“Well…” Stiles answered uncertainly, not sure if she should share her family’s legacy to strangers.

Uncle Phil encouraged her, “Go ahead. I trust them with my life, so should you.”

“Okay then.” Stiles nodded, “My dad told me that I’m a supernatural creature, a descendent from a long-line of spirits of the nature, with the abilities to manipulate and conjure up earth, fire, air, water, lighting and weather. My late grandmother wrote that we are called Elementalist.”

“Interesting. A supernatural creature, you said? Well, I can check if you are a mutant or a supernatural creature, if you don’t mind.” Professor X offered.

“It’s okay. I don’t really mind, all I care about is the fact that I need to learn how to control this powers before they control me.” Stiles stated.

“If that’s the case, we can easily get started after lunch.” Ororo informed, “Why don’t I show you to your room first?”

“Cool.” Stiles turned to hug Uncle Phil, “See you soon, hopefully.”

“I’ll drop by for a visit next weekend.”

Professor X grabbed a piece of paper on his desk and passed it to her, “Your schedule during your time here.”

Stiles saw that she had 4 days of classes, AP Chemistry – Tuesdays, AP Biology – Wednesdays, AP Physics B – Thursdays and AP Psychology on Fridays. She saw that she would be training with Ororo everyday after lunch for 3 hours and she was pleased to know that she can schedule her self-defense training sessions every Saturday morning and her gun training every Sunday morning if she wants to.

Ororo led her to her girls’ dorm, which was located on the 5th floor. The room was surprisingly cozy; it was a simple room with a single bed to the wall, a desk facing the window and a simple 2-door cupboard. The showers were located on both ends of the floor.

“Thank you for taking me in.” Stiles smiled to Ororo as she put her bag down on her bed.

“It wasn’t an issue at all.”

“So what kind of school is this?” Stiles asked as she sat down on her bed.

Ororo came in and took a seat on the chair by the desk, “Professor Xavier set up this school to help mutants all around the world to learn, understand and control their powers. We also teach them middle to high school subjects as part of the curriculum.”

“Mutants are real huh?”

“Same as supernatural creatures too.” Ororo smiled back.

“So you do know the existence of supernatural creatures?” Stiles’ eyes were wide open.

“Off course. All of us have met a few werewolves and vampires along the way. It’s an unspoken rule among the supernatural creatures and the mutants to keep each other’s existence a secret.”

“Interesting.”

“Anything else that you would like to know?”

“Erm, how many students are there studying here?” Stiles asked.

“We have 127 students, 58 boys and 69 girls, and yes, all of them are mutants.” Ororo informed her, “The youngest is 12 years old and the oldest is 21 years old. And we have 33 staffs in this school.”

“Oh wow. That’s quite a lot of mutants.”

“Anyway, lunch will be served from 12pm till 2pm. So I shall see you at 2pm, alright?”

Stiles nod her head, “Sure thing. See you later.”

Stiles was left to do the exploring of the institution by herself. The first and the second floor was where most of the classes were being conducted while the third was where all the staffs stayed and the fourth was the boys’ dormitory and the fifth was the girls’ dormitory. The school facilities were really quite impressive. They have an Olympic-size pool, a movie theatre, a bowling alley, a huge gym, an enormous dining room that could easily fit 100 people, a big kitchen and pantry, a dance studio, 2 computer laboratories, a 2 storeys library, a shooting range, a football field, a basketball court, a jogging track, a vegetable and fruit garden, and an armory.

After lunch, she went off to find Ororo to begin her training and bringing her Nana’s journal along with her. Stiles went to the teachers’ lounge, which was located beside Professor X’s office and saw that her mentor had just finished her lunch.

“Ah, Stiles. I was just about to come find you.” Ororo got up from her seat, “Come in. Let me introduce you to some of the lecturers here.”

Stiles walked further inside the lounge to see 10 adults who were having their lunch there. Her heart began to beat rapidly seeing all their eyes on her.

“This is the new student that I was talking about, Ms. Stiles Stilinski. This redhead over here is Dr. Jean Grey, who will be teaching you AP Psychology and beside her is her husband, Mr. Scott Summers.” Ororo started pointing them out, “That purple hair lady is Ms. Elizabeth Braddock and that blue furry guy is Dr. Hank McCoy. He will be teaching you AP Physics B and AP Chemistry. That guy with the huge pair of wings is Mr. Warren Worthington III.”

“Now that blonde lady is Ms. Emma Frost, the lady beside her is Ms. Katherine Pryde and she will be teaching you AP Biology. That charming silver fox is Mr. Max Eisenhardt, behind him is Mr. Robert Drake and lastly, this guy here is Mr. Remy Lebeau.”

Stiles just waved to all of them, “Hi. Nice to meet all of you.”

“Pleasure to be your acquaintance, Mon Cherie!” The stunningly gorgeous guy with model looks called Remy said, grabbed her right hand and kissed it.

“Remy, she’s a student.” Ororo snipped.

“I’m just being welcoming.” Remy said casually, winked at both of them and walked out of the lounge room. The rest of the staff just nodded their heads and smiled back at her.

“Well, let’s get started then.” Ororo pulled Stiles along outside, walking towards the empty football field.

“Before we start anything at all, we shall start meditating in the middle of the field.”

“Huh?” Stiles looked unsure at Ororo, “Why?”

“You’re a spirit of the nature. You need to be able to understand nature first before manipulating and conjuring up the elements. Meditation helps you to clear your thoughts and be more in-tune with your surroundings and understand them better.”

“Okay.”

“And it also helps to keep your emotions in check.” Ororo began, “For me personally, if I don’t keep a tight lid on my emotions, I might just summon up a few hurricanes in anger.”

Stiles’ eyes were blown wide open, “You can summon more than 1 hurricane? That is so awesome!”

“Thank you, my child.” She smiled at the compliment, “Now, let’s take off our shoes and sit in this field meditating quietly and calmly.”

Stiles nodded her head.

\---

Training with Ororo was completely different than training with any of her instructors in SHIELD. Ororo was the epitome of a queen; she was always so calm, elegant, regal and at times, appear to be completely ethereal. As much as Stiles wants to learn everything she possibly could from Ororo, her beauty and her presence sometimes distract her.

Referring to her grandmother’s journal, Stiles read that she needs to master manipulating and conjuring the fire first, follow by the water, then lightning, next is air and lastly will be earth to ground back all the elements and the manipulator. After only understanding these 5 elements then the ability to manipulate the weather and ability to fly will come naturally to her.

It took her almost a week to understand the concept of fire and with the help of one of the students whose power was fire manipulation, before she was able to manipulate it well enough. The problem with understanding fire is the control of the intensity and the size, which is surprisingly quite hard for Stiles to grasp. With fire, if Stiles loses control over it, it will just burn everything that it touches. She managed to create fireballs and long-range fire attacks by Saturday. By Sunday, Stiles was able to have a trial sparring session with the other fire manipulator, John Allerdyce. It was interesting and exhausting to say the least.

On Monday, Ororo took her to a nearby river just behind the school’s property. At Ororo’s suggestion and after reading her Nana’s journal, Stiles forced herself to learn how to manipulate the water by being inside the river. So for the next few days, Stiles spent at least 3 hours until her skin prunes just to learn how to manipulate and conjure the water. By Thursday, she managed to create several small whirlpools in the river and a large enough maelstrom to destroy a few trees in the surrounding area.

Surprisingly, learning how to manipulate and projecting lightning came the easiest to Stiles. She was able to manipulate the lightning bolts thrown at her by Ororo and turned them back and even changed it into electrical energy balls. She was also able to learn how to manipulate the electricity from the nearby power sockets and wirings. Ororo was impressed that it only took her 2 days to master electrical manipulation.

On the 3rd Monday that Stiles had been staying and training there, Ororo was more than excited to begin teaching Stiles how to manipulate the air. She was able to teach Stiles how to control the air into tight and precise form of attack that it will be able to push and lift off the surrounding trees high up into the air. By the coming Wednesday, Stiles managed to manipulate the wind and use it to throw and carry things around. Ororo told her that she would only teach her how to create hurricanes and tornadoes after she has learned how to manipulate all 5 elements.

By the end of the 3rd week at the institution, mid of June, Stiles was able to manipulate and conjure the earth around her easily. She could easily open and close the ground and raise pillars of earth at random to hit her targets. She also managed to learn how to create tremors around the property. Ororo even complimented her by saying that she was impressed with how fast she picked her powers up and was able to control them easily.

On the other hand, she managed to complete all 4 of her subjects thus officially completing her high school education. Even since she began training her powers, she had no choice but to forgo her self-defense classes. Her powers training sessions were physically draining on her. At the end of each session, she would grab a quick dinner before going back to her room and would be in bed by 8pm every night. She would find the time to text her dad, Uncle Phil and Peter every alternate day, just to keep them updated.

She had to lie to Peter though, claiming that it was a SHIELD classified mission. She wasn’t sure when was the correct time to tell Peter that she has powers but she knew that she wanted to tell him upfront. She almost had her first phone sex with Peter, which turns into an awkward situation where both of them laugh at each other for the next half an hour at their naivety. Even though, they haven’t gotten to their 3rd date, she was quite happy with the direction of where her dating life is going.

The following Monday, Ororo taught her how to use the wind around her to lift her up and fly. By the end of the session, she was able to levitate a few feet all around the stadium for more than half an hour. The next day, Ororo taught Stiles to feel the air around her, suggesting that if she was able to manipulate the 5 elements, she should be able to understand how the energies around her work and easily manipulate the weather to her liking. Since grasping the understanding of the elements, weather manipulation came easily to her.

Prior to the final week of June, Stiles was able to completely master her powers to a certain degree. Ororo and Professor X told her that at the rate that she understands her powers, she would be able to manipulate her powers on a bigger scale within the next few years. For now, Stiles was able to manipulate them within a 100 feet radius. Manipulating all 5 elements at once completely tires her out that she would faint instantly after using them for around half an hour or less.

Since she has completed her studies, she needed to get back into the rhythm of exercising back. She started waking up at 6 in the morning to go for her morning job around the stadium, followed by an hour of gym before grabbing her breakfast and having the morning to herself.

At the suggestion of Professor X, Stiles began to have sparring sessions between other mutant students who are long-range power users. Ororo even suggested to have a sparring session together but only until she is confident that Stiles has fully grasped her powers.


	9. Chapter 9

It was after lunch when Stiles was lazing around in her room reading ‘The Wise Man’s Fear’ by Patrick Rothfuss, when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Stiles said as she sat up on her bed.

“Good afternoon, Stiles. I trust that you had your lunch already.” Ororo said as she entered the room.

“Afternoon, Dr. Ororo. I did. Anything I can help you with?”

“Well,” Ororo answered as she leaned against the doorframe, “I think it’s time for you to start having your first training session at the Danger Room.”

Stiles looked on unsure.

“The Danger Room is a simulation room that can produce holographic images that feels, smells and sounds real. It helps us to practice our powers in a safe contained environment without the risk of getting caught by outsiders or the government.”

“Okay, that’s cool. How about SHIELD? Isn’t SHIELD part of the US government?”

Ororo smiled, “Do you know what SHIELD stands for?”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement & Logistics Division.” Stiles said casually.

“Then you should know that they are not part of the US government. Their job is to keep our Earth save from alien invasion and to prevent World War 3 from happening in any way. They don’t answer to anyone except to a secret board of directors.”

“How did SHIELD know about you guys?”

“Director Fury and Tony Stark are Professor Xavier’s family friends. The professor knows Fury since he was a teenager and Fury was a child. As for Tony, the professor was friends with his late parents and he helped Howard Stark with the building of SHIELD.”

“Interesting.”

“Well, I shall see you at the teacher’s lounge later at 3pm. I will bring you over to the Danger Room later.”

A few minutes before 3pm, Stiles changed into her workout clothes and tied her hair into a tight high ponytail before making her way down to the teacher’s lounge. Apparently news had spread that Stiles would be having her first Danger Room session and most of the other students were wishing the best of luck for her as she went down to find Dr. Ororo.

Ororo lead her to an elevator hidden behind a huge wooden door. The elevator was huge, clean and was roughly 10 feet by 10 feet big. It has a futuristic space ship vibe to it. Stiles saw that there were only 3 basement levels – B2, B3 and B5 and Ororo pressed B5. The elevator opened to a slick shiny corridor that leads straight to a huge metal door. As Ororo and her stepped out of the door, Stiles saw that there was another door to her left.

Ororo continued walking to the huge metal door, which has a hand and iris scanner to the right of the door. After Ororo placed her right palm and looked into the iris scanner, a voice came over and said, “Welcome, Dr. Ororo.”

Immediately, the huge metal door opens to a huge white space room. It was as big as 2 football fields and at least 30 feet high with a small 15 feet long by 3 feet high glass panel in the middle of one of the walls.

“This is Danger Room.” Ororo said and points to the glass panel, “I’ll be inside the control room along with some of the other teaching staffs and Professor X.”

Ororo smiled at her before walking out of the room and the door closing behind her. Stiles began walking to the middle of the room and took a deep breath, trying to calm her self down and feel the environment around her. The whole place was fitted with metal square tiles from floor to ceiling.

About a few minutes later, a buzzer sound came followed by Ororo’s voice, “Stiles, we’ll begin at level 5 and we’ll go from there. And remember Stiles, it’s a simulation so you can’t manipulate the elements unless you conjured it up.”

“Okay.” Stiles softly said.

Instantly, her surroundings turned into a jungle with huge trees all around filled with the sound of wild animals and birds flying around. It felt real to her; she could feel the humidity of the jungle, hear the sounds of the wild animals and see the colours of the jungle ever so clearly.

At the same time, due to her training with Ororo, she could tell that none of them were real. She could not feel the life within the flowers, trees or the animals in her surroundings except for the air circulating around from the air vent. That was one of the first things that Ororo had taught her, to be one with the nature, to feel the life force and the energies of all living things. Right now, standing in the middle of this holographic setting, she felt good knowing that she was able to detect it immediately, almost like a second nature to her.

She cracked her neck and shake out her arms, “I can do this.”

“The objective is to find your fellow schoolmate, Hisako and bring her back to the river, where the boat is. You have an hour to complete your mission. And Stiles, you’re not allow to kill the animals.”

Stiles looked around to find the source of the voice or the glass panel that she saw previously but all that she saw were tall trees and blue skies.

“Okay.”

“You may begin whenever you are ready.”

Stiles took a deep breath and began to fly upwards to get a layout of the jungle. As she flew up, she saw that the holographic jungle was quite dense while the river was located at the end of jungle and Hisako was tied to a tree roughly about 5 miles from where she was.

‘How the heck is this level 5 of training if she just needs me to rescue Hisako?’ Stiles thought to herself.

Just as she was about to fly towards Hisako, an energy blaster hit her from the right and threw her to the left hitting a tree.

“What the fuck?” Stiles groaned as she slowly got up. She looked around and saw a few Chitauri aliens flying around on their flying vehicles holding their energy blaster guns.

“Damn it!” Stiles looked felt the right side of her ribs and knew that there was going to be a huge bruise mark on her body.

She counted and saw that there were 10 Chitauri aliens flying around looking for her. One of them spotted her and began shooting at her and barely missing her by inches, hitting the tree behind her. She managed to duck and quickly hid behind the nearest tree, catching a glimpse of the Chitauri approaching her. Within seconds, Stiles was able to conjure up a fireball and threw it at the alien and manipulate it into a bigger fire to completely engulf the alien in.

Her trick caught the attention of the other aliens and they began shooting at her. Stiles quickly ran away from her spot and manipulate the remaining fire and produce a several fireballs at once. As she ran, she looked back to roughly gauge the location of the remaining Chitauris. As soon as she was able to see them, she threw the fireballs at them, hitting at least 5 of them, destroying them.

The explosion of their comrades momentarily distracted the remaining 4 Chitauris; Stiles took the opportunity to fly up and manipulate the fire from the explosions and threw it at the remaining 4 aliens.

She smiled at the fact that she managed to destroy 10 Chitauri aliens by herself, feeling rather smug. Looking around, she saw 20 Chitauri aliens with their flying vehicles appearing out of nowhere.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do they multiply or something?” Stiles cursed out loud.

All 20 of them began approaching and firing their guns at her. Stiles managed to maneuver her way out of the incoming assault of energy blasters.

“How about we try a little lightning?” Stiles said to herself and began to conjure up the electricity. This time round, instead of usually forcing the electricity around her hands, electricity began to cackle all around her burning parts of her clothes. At the same time, one of the energy blasts managed to hit her dead center, right on her chest but luckily because of the electricity cackling all around her body, it neutralizes the energy blasts and dissipates instantly.

Stiles looks to her chest, “New ways of using my power. Interesting. My turn now, suckers!”

She manipulates the electricity and turns them into lightning strikes and aims it outwards with her right hand. She managed to hit 6 of the Chitauris, destroying them instantly, using her left hand; she manipulates the electricity and aims it at the remaining Chitauris, managing only to hit 5 of them.

“Damn it!” Stiles said missing the 9 Chitauris. She quickly summoned a strong wind and blew off the 9 aliens off from their flying vehicles, scattering them all around the jungle.

She looked up and saw that she was at least 2 miles away to Hisako and quickly flew straight to her before the Chitauris would be able to catch up with her.

Landing gracefully, after daily practices with Ororo, Stiles smiled at Hisako, “Hey there, Hisako!”

“Hi Stiles!”

“Sorry that you got into this mess!” Stiles look apologetic as she unties the ropes off from Hisako.

Hisako just shrugged, “I volunteered for it.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“I wanted to see you in action. I wanted to see how good you are with your powers.”

Stiles looked at her baffled, “You could have just watch from the control room!”

Hisako smiled sheepishly, “It’s not as fun as being in the eye of the storm.”

“I like you!” Stiles smiled at understanding Hisako’s need to know things, “Now, are you allow to use your powers or are you supposed to be helpless?"

Before Hisako could reply, one of the trees beside them got blasted into pieces and both of them were thrown a few feet away as a result of blast.

Hisako coughed out from the dust, “Erm, I’m supposed to be helpless. Sorry!”

Stiles rolled her eyes, “Urgh! Fine, let’s get going!”

Stiles calm her thoughts and feel the air around her before manipulating the air to carry Hisako.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Hisako screamed when she begin to quickly ascend high into the sky, flailing around in fear.

“This is my first time, carrying someone using the wind so I need you to stay still, calm down and trust in me that I know what the hell that I am doing!” Stiles screamed back as she begins to fly up alongside Hisako.

“This is your first time! Do not let me go, Stiles! Promise me!”

“I promise you! Now stop fidgeting around and stay calm!”

“Fine!” Hisako tried her best to be as relax as possible while floating high above the holographic jungle.

Stiles tried her best to carry Hisako and fly as fast as possible away from the remaining 9 Chitauris who were able to get on board of their flying vehicles and began shooting energy blasts at them.

The energy blasts was coming from all directions. She was beginning to feel the slight exhaustion from conjuring up the elements in the Danger Room and felt the need to get this mission over and done with. She needs to be out in the open space to feel the natural energies and have the energies wrap around her.

As she was flying forward carrying Hisako, she quickly conjures up 20 fireballs and just blasts them towards the Chitauris, hitting all 9 of them, destroying them in the consecutive blasts.

She continued flying forward with Hisako and just blew her forward to the boat in which she landed with a loud thud.

“That hurt, Stiles!” Hisako shouted in pain.

Stiles was trying her best to land gracefully but she was exhausted from conjuring up the 3 elements that she tripped over her feet and landed sprawling into the riverside.

Hisako started laughing out loud at the sight of Stiles sprawling at the side. Within seconds, the jungle disappeared and the empty space room came into view.

Ororo’s voice came over the speaker, “Well done, 33 minutes and 26 seconds. We’ll discuss about your session later.”

\---

The next morning, after breakfast, Stiles was called into Professor Xavier’s office. She started psyching herself because for the first time in her entire life she was called into the principal’s office. As she slowly walked to the office, she thought back about yesterday’s session at the Danger room.

Ororo had praised her for using the wind to carry Hisako to the finishing line. Dr. McCoy was more interested in understanding her display of powers. Bobby requested a sparring session whenever she is more confident of her powers. Max and Professor Xavier were both quite impressed by her capabilities. Logan even suggested that she had the potential to grow in power and might even be one of the most powerful mutants around in the years to come. Logan was still insistent on calling Stiles a mutant even though after a test done by Dr. McCoy clearly states that Stiles doesn’t have the X-gene in her to be a mutant.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Professor Xavier’s door trying to calm herself down. She knocked onto the door and hears the Professor’s voice from behind the door, telling her to come in.

“Hi, Professor Xavier. You were looking for me?” Stiles asked.

Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk. Stiles realized that they were not the only one in his office. She saw the managing staffs of the institution, Professor Xavier, Dr. Grey, Dr. Munroe, both Mr. Summers, Mr. Logan, Dr. McCoy, Ms. Frost, Mr. Drake, Mr. Wagner, Ms. Anna Marie, Ms. Pryde, Mr. Rasputin, Ms. Braddock, Mr. Worthington III, Mr. Eisenhardt, Mr. LeBeau and lastly, Ms. Dane, all together crammed in his huge office.

Stiles just stood at the doorway in shocked with her eyes wide open at seeing 18 pairs of eyes staring back at her.

“Come in, Stiles. Take a seat.”

“Erm, okay.” Stiles slowly walked in and closed the door behind her, “Did I do something that was against the rules of this institution or something?”

“No such thing, my child.” Ororo said as Stiles took a seat opposite.

Scott was the one who continued the conversation, “We understand that you are a recruit-in-training with SHIELD right now, from the past 1 month, all of us have seen your capabilities and have seen you grow in leaps and bounds.”

“You’re an excellent student, having scored 90s and above for your 4 modules. You’re a delight to talk to as a student. You’re very insightful and very mature in your thinking.” Hank piped in.

“Your abilities and intuition to grasp the understanding of your powers are impressive. You’re a fast learner. I’m truly honored to have been your mentor.” Ororo beamed, looking on proudly at Stiles.

“Okay. Thank you for the nice words.” Stiles answered uncertain and confused at where all of these praises going.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat, “All of us have gathered here to congratulate you on getting your high school diploma and also to inform you that we would love to offer you a position here in the institution should you ever consider that being a SHIELD agent is not your area of specialty.”

“And also, you have learn how to control your powers quite well.” Max added in, “You may return back to your training with SHIELD whenever you like or continue with us till you are comfortable.”

Stiles just sat in silent, partially shocked at the praises, the validation that she is excellent at both her studies and the abilities.

“I’m truly grateful for the opportunity and the vote of confidence from everyone here but I would have to stick with SHIELD first until I’m done with my training. And if it’s possible, I would rather stay here for a week more with daily sessions at the Danger Room before returning back to SHIELD.” Stiles said with certainty.

“We are more than happy to accommodate to your request.” Professor Xavier smiled at her.

\---

Throughout the following week, Stiles began to have daily Danger Room sessions and sparring sessions with Logan.

After the meeting with the management staffs of the institution, Ororo immediately led her to another Danger Room session after lunch.

On Monday, she had a one-on-one training session with Logan after breakfast. He made the time to train her and see how far she is in her fighting skills. Ororo put her to a Level 7 Danger Room session where she had to fight against 70 Chitauris at once. All of them were surprised but how she was able to destroy all of them within an hour and the ingenious ways she was able to use all 5 elements at once even though she would be completed exhausted after it.

On Tuesday, Logan insisted that he would train her every morning for 3 hours until she went back to SHIELD. Training with Logan was brutal and 10 times worse compared to her training back at SHIELD. He was strict, unrelenting and ferocious at ensuring that he gets the results that he wanted. Thankfully, after 4 months of daily training sessions, her body have gotten used to the beatings that she gets from her various trainings. As much as her body aches, after an hour or two of rest, she is pretty much ready for her Danger Room session.

Her Tuesday’s Danger Room session was a sparring session with a fellow student by the name of Julian Keller, an excellent telekinetic user.

Wednesday’s session was with a group of students who possess superhuman strength, durability, flight or teleporting powers. Ororo wanted to teach her the difference between stunning another life and killing them. She needed Stiles to know how to avoid accidentally killing another life because of the very fact that she is very powerful and could easily destroy countless of lives. It was a lesson that Stiles very much needed and it helped her to understand the different aspect of her powers, the very powers that she intends to use to protect people instead of harming them.

On Thursday, Bobby Drake finally got the sparring session that he requested for. The control room was packed with the teaching and management staffs of the institution, while the canteen was turned into a theatre to allow the rest of the students to watch the session. There was even a betting pool going on between the students with most of them betting that their own lecturer, Mr. Robert ‘Bobby’ Drake will win the match. After more than an hour of a truly epic proportion of sparring, it came down to a win for Bobby. Stiles lost the match mainly due to the fact that she over-exerted herself and fainted at the end of the session from exhaustion.

On Friday, Ororo almost wanted to grant Stiles the sparring match between the 2 of them but she realized that danger of having 2 people with elemental powers. It might completely damage the Danger Room. Instead she had to rescued 5 of her fellow schoolmates while fighting against 50 Chitauris and another 10 of her fellow schoolmates within 2 hours. She almost fail the mission from the exhaustion but she managed to knocked out all 10 of her schoolmates and destroy the Chitauris in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'not a solid, but a soft thing' by strzyga.

The first thing that she got back after she reached home was immediately running up to her bedroom and jump onto her king-size bed. After more than a month sleeping away from her bed, it feels great to roll around on it and have all her stuffs there, just a few steps away from her reach.

“Stiles!” Uncle Phil shouted for her from below.

“Yes, Uncle Phil!” Stiles screamed back and groaned as she got up from her bed to go downstairs to find her uncle. She found her uncle sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee.

“What’s up?”

“I have to go off soon in 10 minutes time…”

“But you just got back.” Stiles interrupted.

“Classified SHIELD mission.” Uncle Phil just smiled, “Anyway, I will only be back on Monday morning. We will be having a meeting with Director Fury and Director Hill on Monday afternoon to discuss about your progression.”

“Directory Fury?” Stiles exclaimed, “As in the Head of both SHIELD and the Avengers? Why would he want to meet up with me? I’m just a recruit! I’m nobody! I’m still training to be an agent! I have not even gone on my first mission yet!” Stiles began flailing and pacing around the kitchen.

Uncle Phil laughed at the comical sight, “Stiles, calm down. It’s just a discussion. That’s all.”

“Okay. A discussion, I can do that. I’m okay with that.” Stiles stuttered through.

Uncle Phil got up from his seat and walked towards Stiles to kiss her on the cheek, “I got to go now, Stiles. There’s extra cash on the table for this weekend if you need it.”

“Thanks, Uncle Phil. Be safe! Say hi to the team for me. Love you.”

“Love you too, kid.” Uncle Phil said as he walked out the door.

\---

Stiles invited Peter over for dinner once Uncle Phil has left the building. At 6.30pm, Peter came over with 2 small tubs of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream for their 3rd date. Chocolate Fudge Brownie for Stiles and Salted Caramel for himself. Stiles decided to cook Creamy Carbonara, Mushroom Soup and Garlic Bread for dinner, something simple yet filling for both of them. After dinner, both of them were sitting in the living room, cuddling each other watching the original “Ghostbuster” movie on screen.

Midway through watching the movie, Stiles immediately sat up and turned to face Peter, “This is our 3rd date right?”

Peter, who was halfway munching the popcorn, stopped and smiled, “Yeah, it is.”

Stiles looked into his eyes with a serious expression and whispered, “Are we going to have sex tonight?”

Peter accidentally choked on his popcorn and coughed it out all over Stiles’ face in shocked.

“What the fuck?” Stiles shouted while wiping off the bits and pieces of popcorn from her face and her hair.

“Oh My God! I’m sorry, Stiles.” Peter exclaimed as he helped clear the mess off her, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

“Erm, I don’t know. You’re the first guy that I have ever dated and from what I had heard from all of my ex-schoolmates, the 3rd date is the sex date…” Stiles answered nervously and felt her face turning red.

Peter laughed silently seeing her expression, “God, Stiles! You’re just so cute.” Peter came forward to give her a hug. “I’m not going to pressure you to have sex with me but if you want to, I’m cool with it. I don’t want you to regret it. Sex is a big deal. Losing your virginity is a huge deal.”

“Ouh okay. Don’t laugh but I thought that the 3rd date was supposed to be the sex date so I kind of had a full body wax to prepare for tonight.” Stiles said to Peter’s chest and feeling it moving up and down in laughter, “Stop laughing. It’s not funny.”

Peter pulled her away from his chest, cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Soft, subtle and perfect, just the way she remembers it.

“Bedroom?” Peter smiled.

“Yes, please.” Stiles got up and pulled Peter upstairs to her bedroom.

“Let me change into something comfortable first, you just lay down on the bed or something.” Stiles said as they walked into her bedroom and she straightaway walked into her bathroom. She could feel her heart was beating very fast and sweat running down the side of her face. She felt really nervous at the thought of losing her virginity.

She took off her clothes and just stands in the bathroom for a few minutes, twisting and turning in front of the full-length mirror, staring at every inch of her body. She bought the lingerie set as a gift to herself on her birthday just for the fun of it. The bra is of rich, blood red with delicate black lace flowers twining intricately across the soft curves of her breasts, while her black G-string hugged the curve of her hips perfectly. Well, now she gets to flaunt it to someone, a good-looking guy waiting for her in her bedroom. Life sure has changed for her.

There was a knock on her bathroom door, followed by Peter’s voice, “Stiles? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for almost 10 minutes.”

“Coming.” Stiles replied from behind the door. Then she grabs her black silk bathrobe from the hook and wore it over her bra and panties, without tying it up. She took one last look of herself in her lingerie, gave herself a spin before letting herself back in. Peter looks up from where he was sitting on her side of the bed, reading a book he had obviously pulled off her shelves.

Peter cocks his head; gaze steady as he watches her. He placed the book on her bedside table, staring lovingly at Stiles’ outfit. She let her robe hang loose over her body, purposely letting Peter see a sneak peak of her innerwear. Her fingers catch the edge of her robe and she began fiddling nervously.

He smiles at seeing her nervousness, and then rolls off the bed and step into her space, hands coming to rest at her hips. He presses their cheeks together, making a low noise in his throat, and felt his chest pressed against her breasts as his hands gently caress her butt cheeks. She finally lets herself relax against him, breathing slowly to match his own.

She draws back, meeting Peter’s eyes and smile shyly. Then she pushed back her robe and lets it slip off from her shoulders. His eyes became more focused as they travel down the length of her body. Stiles saw it in his eyes, the excitement and the lust of wanting to touch her body. He reaches up to gently stroke her cheeks and she leans her face in to his gentle touch.

"Come here," Peter whispered. Peter takes her lips for a long wet kiss; he pulls back just long enough to strip his t-shirt off before kissing her back again.

Stiles pushed him back on the bed and sat atop his hips, hands groping on his beautiful chiseled chest. His body was so smooth with his rock hard abs like something straight out of those fitness magazines. Looking at him lying in front of her makes her groin aches real hard for his touch. Peter gave her his trademark smirk and leans up before kissing and gently biting the base of her throat while sweeping lightly up and down her back. He smacks her ass before grabbing and pressing her against his fully erected crotch.

“Oh!” Stiles moaned out loud, surprised at how big it was pressed against his jeans.

She reaches down, tugging sharply at his belt and together they took off his black jeans off his legs. Stiles was surprised to see that Peter did not wear any boxers or briefs at all, so his beautiful pale pink cut 8-inch long dick pop out from below the jeans. Stiles just stare in a dazed at it for a few seconds.

Peter accidentally laughed out loud, snapping Stiles out of her thoughts, “Hey beautiful, you’re okay?”

“Erm,” Stiles instantly blushed deep red, “I have never seen a cock in real life before.”

“Erm, okay. That’s my cock.”

“It’s huge. That’s like really thick!” Stiles tilted her head while grabbing on to Peter’s erected cock.

“Stiles, not to be a douchebag but you’re kind of killing the mood.” He shrugged.

Stiles giggled it off and jumped onto his lips and gently bite it. She pulls back and settles across his hip, slowly grinding against his dick. The press of his dick against her crotch makes her moaned out in pleasure. Peter grabs her breasts and began to undo the clasp in her bra with his right hand while still holding on to her right breast with his left hand. She quickly throws her bra away and lets him fondle with her nipples.

Peter leans up and takes her left nipple in his mouth, licking and biting it all around. She cries out, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him even closer. As he was licking her nipples, his right hand went down and begins playing roughly with her clit. Peter stops and uses both his hands to tear off her G-string so that he could see her in all her glory.

“That was my first time wearing it.” Stiles said in between breaths.

Peter mumbled through, “I’ll buy several new pairs for you sexy.” And he continued nibbling her nipples gently and began fingering her fast and hard. Peter began moving from her nipples to her neck to her lips, biting and licking all over.

He stopped fingering her, grabbed both her shoulders and throws her on bed. Peter climbed on top of her, resting his dick against her pussy before rubbing his dickhead against her groin. He continued kissing her jaw, before quickly inserting his middle finger into her pussy and switching it up to 2 fingers, fingering her fast and hard. Peter bites hard into her breast, tongue swirling and she comes, orgasm rolling over her wildly.

Stiles collapses on the bed, panting and smiling at him, “Wow! I’m blown away by your fingers.”

Peter laughed, “Thank you, but that’s not the end of it.” He grins and kissed her fondly. He continued kissing a trail down her stomach, stopping at her navel. He licks the inner side of her navel and nips all across her hips as she whines with each bite. He continued downwards, slowly spreading her thighs as he gives small kisses all over her still wet pussy. He began to tongue-fuck her and she shivers in delights at the feeling of his tongue going in and out of her.

She pulls him upwards so she can kiss him and maybe get a taste of herself. Both of them continue kissing each other and Stiles could feel his tongue fighting with hers and getting a taste of her. She was surprised that she tasted salty in a good way and she actually tasted her own vagina. Stiles accidentally let out a giggle at the thought.

“What’s wrong?” Peter pulled back smiling and staring right into her eyes. Peter really has beautiful eyes, Stiles thought.

“I’m sorry, I just realized that I actually tasted myself.” Stiles giggled through.

Peter laughed along, “Well, you tasted real good for me.”

“Thank you, I think.” Stiles blushed.

“Shall we continue?” Peter whispered into her right ear and Stiles just nodded her head.

Peter pushed her back and straight away goes for her vagina again pressing several small kisses all over it. He began to spread her open with his long fingers and stays like that, giving it long soft licks until she starts squirming. Then he inserts his tongue in and out of her pussy, fast and wet. She gasps, body bowing, and digs her fingers into his hair again, other hand coming up to clutch at the pillow beneath her head.

He inserts his fingers into her pussy and sucks on her clit to quickly bring her to the edge within minutes. He keeps going, going down further to get his tongue between his fingers as he spreads them, and tasting her juices.

“Holy motherfucker!” Stiles exclaimed as she shudders against the mattress and gasp for breathe.

Peter looked up from below, gave off a wet smile, “You’re okay, sexy?”

“Great fingers, excellent tongue. You’re going to fuck me now, handsome?” Stiles cocked her left eyebrow.

“God, you’re fucking sexy and hot, anyone ever tell you that?” Peter huffed out.

Stiles instantly blushed, “You’re already got me in bed, no need to butter me up with compliments.”

“It’s true though. Hold on.” Peter said as he ran out of her bedroom naked leaving a clueless naked Stiles lying in bed.

Peter came back carrying his messenger bag, “Lube and condoms.”

“You carried them with you everywhere?”

“Off course not.” Peter shrugged, “It’s the 3rd date. I was hoping to get lucky and I did.” He winked at her.

“Wait, do you want me to suck you?”

“It’s your first time. Let me pleasure you.” Peter kissed her on the lips before taking out the lube and condoms out from his bag.

Stiles adjusted herself on her bed and spread her legs wide. The mattress dips as Peter climbs back onto the bed and position himself facing her. She takes a deep breath, relaxes herself for Peter to insert his finger in her again. He was surprisingly patient with her as he slowly fingers her while stroking his dick out.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear and licks it.

She nods frantically. "Fuck me, please."

He laughs a little breathlessly into her shoulder. She saw him quickly tearing of the packet of condom, putting it on his dick before covering his dick in a generous amount of lube. He moves forward, shifting just enough to line himself up and slowly rub his dickhead, up and down against her hole.

He slowly push his dickhead and stops, “You’re okay, babe?”

“Yup, go ahead but just be slow.”

Peter nods his head and slowly inserts the remaining length of his penis inside her. By the end of it, Peter leans forward and kisses her on the lips while Stiles puts her hands around his neck to return back the kisses. He began to fuck her slowly to allow her to get into the rhythm and continue kissing her on her lips and her neck. Stiles began to moan softly and got into the rhythm of him fucking her and grind her hips along. Peter began to move slightly faster and every thrust shakes her breathless, leaving her gasping for air. She started making loud frantic noises, overwhelmed by having an 8-inch dick going in and out of her pussy. Peter leans up, grabs and squeezes her breasts and began thrusting her harder and faster until she began screaming in pleasure and pain. Sweat was beginning to cover Peter’s skin as he continued fucking her for the next several minutes.

“I’m going to cum soon.” Peter panted; he quickly pulls out his dick, rips off the condom and shoots a huge amount of cum all over her breasts and stomach.

Peter leans forward to kiss her on the lips before rolling over to her side, “That was great.”

Stiles laughed out loud, “I lost my virginity.”

Peter turned to face her, kissed her shoulder and asked, “How does it feel to no longer be a virgin?”

“It feels good. You were perfect.” Stiles turned and inched her way towards Peter to kiss him on his nose, “We should do this again.”

Peter laughed out loud, “Sure thing. Shall we wash up now?”

“Yes, please.”

Peter pulled Stiles up from the bed and dragged her to the bathroom. Both of them took a shower together and helped dry each other up.

“Sleep over, please?” Stiles asked, “We can have breakfast together if you’re sleeping over.”

“Sure thing.” Peter answered as both of them got into bed naked together. He slides behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, “Good night, Stiles.” And kissed the back of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday afternoon, Uncle Phil drove Stiles over to upstate New York to a secret SHIELD / Avengers base location. From what Stiles could gather upon reaching there, the secret base was blocked off from all satellites and was in the middle of the forest, undetectable from external organizations.

It was her first time back with SHIELD after more than a month training at Xavier’s Institute under Doctor Ororo Munroe and Mr. Logan Howlett. Stiles was beginning to freak out even more as they stepped out of the car, she was playing all sorts of scenario in her head from her getting kidnapped to her being experimented on to having to fight one of the powerful Avengers to prove her worth. She could feel the sweat on her back slowly moving downwards. She could feel her heart beginning to pound loudly against her chest. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey kiddo, you’re okay there?”

Stiles look up and pushed back her fringe behind her ear, “I’m cool. I’m nervous. I have no idea why.”

“Just relaxed.”

They came to the main entrance to the building. Uncle Phil had his palm print scanned, followed by his eye scanned, and then it was voice recognition software and lastly, a 6-digit passcode before the door opened.

The lobby’s concept was pretty much similar to the Avengers’ Tower’s lobby, filled with SHIELD agents walking all around, minding their own business. Uncle Phil walked all the way straight to the back door, exiting the building which opens up to a huge open field, with Stiles tagging along. From a distance, Stiles saw a tall bald-headed African-American guy wearing a grey long-sleeve t-shirt and black jeans, standing beside Director Hill, who looks impeccable as always.

Director Hill greeted them as they came forward, “Coulson. Recruit Stilinski.”

“Director Hill. Director Fury.” Uncle Phil greeted, “This is my niece, Recruit Mieczyslawa ‘Stiles’ Stilinski.”

“You can call me Stiles,” She replied and holds out her hand to shake Fury’s hand.

Fury shook her hand, “Recruit Stilinski.”

Maria passed her tablet over to Fury.

“Straight A’s for all 10 subjects, scoring 90 and above for all. Impressive. Speaks and writes 3 languages, English, Polish and French. Knows most basic weapons training and specialize in Glock 42. Knows Ninjutsu, Mixed Martial Arts and Krav Maga. Kid, I would have officially put you as an Agent and be part of Phil’s team but Phil here has 2 superpowers on his team…” Fury said while reading her file on the tablet.

Stiles blushed at the compliments, “Thank you, Sir, I think.”

“Now, I would like to see you demonstrate your powers first. Professor Xavier has already sent me the videos from your Danger Room sessions. Director Hill, Assistant Director Coulson and myself have watched and analyzed those videos.”

Maria interrupted, “But for a better understanding, it is better for us to see a display of your powers.”

Stiles nodded her head, tied her hair and began walking towards the middle of the field. As she walked away from the 3 senior agents, she began to slowly float on air. Deep down, she knows she was just showing off her skills. Doctor Ororo had trained her well, she taught her how to maneuver in the wind and even how to manipulate the air for her to walk on.

Roughly 10 feet high, Stiles flew off high into the sky, feeling the wind hitting her in the face, seeing the forest all around her and the birds flying out in the distant. She flew around the field a couple of times before coming to a stop in the middle of the field, floating a several feet of the ground.

She smiled at her uncle before looking high up into the sky, within seconds, dark clouds started to gather around the base and rain came pouring down, followed by lightning and thunder. Stiles stretched out her left hand with her palm wide open and called upon the lightning. She felt the lightning strike her, electricity running through every inch of her body and manipulates it into several energy balls and threw them onto the field, away from the agents.

Stiles stopped the rain, the same time the energy balls exploded all over the field. She instantly made both of her hands on flames and created several fireballs before making them exploded high up in the sky. 5 5-feet tall earth pillars pop up from the ground and Stiles landed herself on the last one gracefully. She jumps onto the next one, followed by the next until the closest towards the agents and did a flip and landed nicely on both feet on the ground. She manipulated the water from the surrounding puddles around the field into several sharp jet streams and used it to cut through all 5 pillars, which exploded into a cloud of dust.

Lastly, she manipulated the air around her and turned it into a huge ball of air, wrapping the loose soil around it before blowing it and making the soil land in a perfect circle around her.

She smiled and winked at her uncle before resting her left hand on her waist, “Will that be okay?”

“You’ll begin training with the Avengers on Wednesday. Go rest up. Enjoy your rest day tomorrow. See you on Wednesday, kid!” Fury and Hill both walked off together.

Stiles’ eyes were wide open and she was still in a state of shock when her uncle waved his hands in front of her face.

“Hey kiddo!”

“Did that just happened? I’m going to be training with the Avengers? As in with Thor, Iron Man or The Hulk? Are you kidding me?” Stiles exclaimed.

Uncle Phil just laughed at her excitement, “None of them. Most probably, it will be with either Black Widow, Hawkeye or Captain first before you meet the rest.”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Stiles screamed at the top of her lungs before stopping suddenly, “Hold on a second, you got 2 superpowers on your team?”

“Oh, about that.” Uncle Phil looked at her sheepishly, “Daisy and Lincoln both have powers. Daisy can create tremors; shockwaves and cause small-scale earthquakes while Lincoln can produce, absorb and manipulate electricity.”

“HOLY SHIT! And you never told me at all?”

“You didn’t have the clearance yet.”

“So both of them are mutants?”

“Yes, they are. They were students of Professor Xavier; Lincoln was trained by Doctor Munroe while Doctor Grey trained Daisy before both of them decided to become SHIELD agents.”

“Cool.”

\---

Wednesday came and Uncle Phil drove her to the secret base for her first training session with one of the Avengers. By the time, they got into the building; Stiles saw Black Widow, Hawkeye, Director Hill and Director Fury at the training field deep in conversation.

“Are we late?” Stiles said nervously as she looked at her watch, “It’s only 8.50am, why are they so early? There’s 2 Avengers.”

“Stiles calm down. They just want to watch you train. Natasha and Clint wanted to see how good you are.”

She took a deep breath, “I can do this.”

As they walked up to the 4 of them, she started to fidget badly.

“Stiles, this is Agent Natasha Romanov and Agent Clint Barton. They will be your trainers from now on.” Maria introduced as she shook both their hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Let’s do this.” Natasha said.

“Huh?” Stiles looked confused.

“You might need to fight anytime and anywhere, wearing whatever it is.” Natasha looked at her outfit from head to toe, “You have to be prepare.”

Stiles was wearing an oversize black t-shirt, a pair of Star Wars leggings and a pair of white Nike sneakers. Stiles quickly took off her t-shirt to reveal a bright pink dry-fit tank top. She threw her sweater to the ground and began walking to the centre of the field along with Natasha.

As Natasha started circling her like a predator waiting to pounce, Stiles took the chance to tie up her hair into a bun to avoid it from distracting her. Stiles shifted her weight, bracing herself for when she would strike. She knew that Natasha was fast and ruthless and not afraid to fight dirty. When she finally moved forward, Stiles just barely managed to dodge the punch before she threw in another punch. She managed to block that move with her arm, her knee rising just in time to stop her leg, which was going for her hips, before Natasha slammed her in the stomach and she fell down hard.

Stiles shook her head, coughing several times before she managed to get back to her feet. They continued like this for fifteen minutes, Natasha testing her determination and Stiles taking the damage, slowly learning to dodge, move with her strikes. Most importantly Natasha was trying to teach her how to continue on while in pain. If she couldn’t deal with the pain, all of the training that her trainers gave her wouldn’t be able to make her react properly after she received one strong punch, which was exactly what Natasha did once she was done beating Stiles to a pulp. “I like you, kid. You have potential.”

Natasha offered her hand and Stiles grabbed her hand as she pulled her up.

“Again. Show me who you really are. Fury didn’t just praise you for nothing. He rarely praises people at all.” She smirked and immediately positions herself in a fighting stance. And out of nowhere, two stun batons appeared on her hands. “Fury said you were special.”

Stiles smiled, knowing that she would be able to use her powers. Instantly both of her fists were on flame as she positions herself, “Let do this.”

They circled each other slowly, looking for an opportunity. Stiles tried to think of a way to beat Natasha.  For the longest time she kept trying to keep her at bay. If she got up close, she could have a chance to take her down, but at the same time, getting that close to her doubled her risk of getting some heavy damage dealt to her. And Stiles was still in pain from their first fight. Stiles moved forward first, going on the offensive like one of her trainers had taught her and just managing to deflect the blow she knew would come.

Sweeping low, she managed to hook Natasha’s left leg, throwing herself onto her knowing that she needed to get her down as fast as she could in order to defeat her. Gravity caused them to both land on the grass with a thud, Stiles managed to use the momentum to break both of the stun batons with her flaming hands. Natasha immediately flipped herself away from her.

“Impressive.” Natasha huffed out and ran straight for Stiles, kicking her in the stomach and used the ball of palm and knocked her in the nose.

“What the fuck!” Stiles staggered back and felt blood dripping from her nose. She wiped the blood off with the back of her arm, “This is so on!”

Stiles extinguished her burning hand and threw out her hand in a stop gesture. Instantly, a strong gust of wind came from behind her and knocks Natasha off the ground and she landed at least 20 feet away.

“I yield.” Natasha groaned as she got up to her feet.

Stiles jumped up, whooping as she pumped her fist in the air in victory.

“I can see why Fury like you.” Clint praised her.

“She’s a long-range. We should concentrate on her limitations.” Natasha turned to speak to Fury.

Clint continued, “Nobody is going to get 10 feet within her if she knows how to used her powers well.”

“Tony has personally state that he would like to meet her, provided he has the time.” Maria informed them.

“Long range training then.” Fury nodded.

“I can sort something out,” Maria suggested, “With Tony, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision and Carol, the other long-ranges. We can throw in Pete and Jessica for fun if you like.”

“I like your idea of fun, Hill.” Natasha smirked.

“Director Fury, if I may suggest something. I would rather Recruit Stilinski have combat training as well. I wouldn’t want her to rely solely on her powers.” Uncle Phil explained.

“Romanov, Barton, both of you would be in charge of Stilinski’s training.” Fury looked at her expressionless, “Hill will give you your new schedule for the rest of your training here.”

“It will be our genuine pleasure.” Clint replied and giving a slight bow at Director Fury.

Stiles’ iPhone beeped out loud from her bag.

“I’ve forwarded your schedule to you.” Maria said.

“Thank you.”

“Training shall resume next week Monday. Agent Romanov and I have a mission later and most probably, we’ll be back on Saturday or Sunday. We’ll text you or Assistant Director Coulson.” Clint said.

\---

After the quick impromptu training session with 2 of the Avengers, Uncle Phil drove Stiles back home.

“Hey Uncle Phil, I was wondering if we can invite the rest for dinner? It’s been quite a while since I last met any of them. I kind of miss all of them.” Stiles asked while playing her iPhone.

“Text them then. I’m sure all of them would make it just to get a taste of your cooking.”

“Would you be okay if I was to invite Peter along?” Stiles gave her most innocent puppy smile to her uncle.

Uncle Phil rolled her eyes, “Sure. The rest of the team knows him, it will be nice to get to know him more.”

By 5pm, Jemma and Leo came down first to help Stiles with the cooking. As much as she prefers cooking solo, it was nice to have people to assist her with the cooking. She decided to cooked Thai food for tonight after having tried it a few times tasting her own cooking. Around 6pm, the rest of the team started streaming in to the penthouse with Melinda, who was the last one to arrived.

Within minutes later, Stiles served Tom Yum Fried Rice with Pan Fried Chicken Dumplings and Mango and Sticky Rice for the dessert. After more than a month of hanging out with the students of Xavier’s Institute, it was a nice welcome to finally hang out and catch up with her New York family.

All of them congratulated her on getting her diploma and scoring straight As for all 10 subjects.

“Hey Stiles,” Lance called out, “I know we’re not supposed to ask but show us your powers, please.”

Stiles smiled, “Sure thing.”

Stiles held out her left hand and began concentrating, within seconds, her hand was covered in flames, then a ball of water appeared floating on her palm before she change in to electricity cackling all over her hand and change it to a handful of loose soil and finally, a ball of air with some of the loose soil around it. Then just like that, she made it disappear.

“Fuck!” Lance called out. Bobbi, who was sitting beside him, nudged him hard in the ribs.

“Sorry.”

“Nicely done.” Melinda praised.

Peter, who looked confused, asked, “You have powers? You’re a mutant?”

Stiles realized that Peter was the only that she hasn’t told yet about her powers. As for the rest of them, she gave the green light to Uncle Phil to tell them after one by one started asking her to hang out with but she constantly had to say no to. And all of them were cool with finding out that she’s a supernatural creature.

“So I’m a supernatural creature called an Elementalist.”

“Hold up! You’re a supernatural creature? Supernatural creatures are real?” Peter asked in shocked, “As in vampires, werewolves and zombies are real?”

“Vampires are real. Werewolves are real. Not so sure about zombies though.” Stiles answered, “There are several other supernatural creatures that I have faced back in Beacon Hills.”

And just like that, the dinner turned into a storytelling session where Stiles just tell the whole group about the truth in Beacon Hills. Stiles told them about her ex-best friend Scott being bitten by a werewolf, discovering about werewolves and hunters. She told them about the Hale fire, crazy Peter and emotionally constipated Derek. She told them about the Kanima, getting kidnapped and beaten up by the Gerard Argent, forming a new werewolf pack. She explained to them about fighting against the Alpha werewolf pack and meeting a Kitsune, an Oni spirit warrior, a Banshee and a werecoyote. She told them about the death of one of her closest friend, Allison Argent and seeing another of her closest friend, Isaac Lahey walking away from it all. She told them about certain people being on a supernatural hit list and getting strike off one by one. She told them about the Chimeras’ and Doctor Dreads experimenting on the supernatural creature. Lastly, she told them about why she came to New York. About accidentally killing Donovan and getting kicked out of the pack.

After she finished her story, everybody just stared at her for a few seconds. Bobbi, Jemma and Daisy had tears in their eyes. Peter, who was sitting beside her, hugged her tight. The rest of them gave her a tight smile, knowing fully well how it feels like to be broken in life. Stiles felt a huge sense of relief as if the weight of the world has finally been taken off her shoulder. For the first time in her life, it felt truly great not having to keep secrets from the people that she loves. By the time, the whole team went back, it was almost 3 in the morning.

As she begin to get ready to go to sleep, Stiles finally acknowledge the fact that she has accepted the fact that Beacon Hills was her past and that being part of SHIELD and training with the Avengers will be her future. She realized that she has come to terms with her past and it no longer hurts her as much as it used to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unknown:** “ _Stilinski, 6.30pm at the Avengers’ Tower lobby. Jarvis will let you up._ ”

**Stiles:** “ _Who’s this?_ ”

**Unknown:** “ _It’s Natasha Romanov. Don’t be late._ ”

**Stiles:** “ _Okay. See you later._ ”

Stiles wasn’t sure if she should be excited or be scared that she just received a text message from one of the best and deadliest agent in the world, asking to meet up. Stiles quickly walked down to the living room to find her uncle who was outside in the balcony busy talking on his cell. She sat on the couch waiting patiently for her uncle to finish his conversation. Several minutes later, her uncle came back in the living room looking slightly worn out.

“Problem in the office?”

“We have a situation in Alaska. I’m flying off in half an hours’ time.” Uncle Phil answered, “I’m packing a few things first before I go off.”

“Okay. Anyway, Uncle Phil, I just received a text message from Agent Romanov asking me to be at the lobby at 6.30pm.”

Phil turned to her with a surprised expression on his face, “Well then, I guess you better don’t be late than.”

“Erm, do you know what it’s about?”

“Most probably, it might be Tony wanting to meet you.”

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed, “Tony Stark, the Iron Man wants to meet me?” Even though she had been recruited into SHIELD for slightly more than 6 months, she is still constantly in awe of actually being part of the SHIELD and getting to meet these great and legendary superheroes.

“Its Tony’s way of saying hi. You’ll be fine. Most probably, it’s just a dinner. Just don’t be late. Natasha and Clint are sticklers for punctuality.”

“Do I need to dress up?”

Uncle Phil just shrugged, “Wear something comfortable. Just be yourself.”

“Cool.”

“See you later, kid.” Uncle Phil kissed her on the cheek before walking away, “Love you.”

“Love you too. Stay safe.” Stiles replied.

\---

At 6.15pm, Stiles reached the lobby and walked straight to the security / reception counter. She decided to wear something casual for the meeting, just in case Natasha or Clint decided to have a surprise sparring match with her. She tied her hair into a loose fishtail braid, wore a long sleeve fitted black top, a pair of stretchable dark blue jeans and a pair of 3-inch black booties.

“Hey there. I’m supposed to meet a Mr. Jarvis here. He’s supposed to bring me up.” Stiles told the one of the security guards on duty.

“Take elevator A on the left side of the building. Jarvis will bring you up.” She replied.

“Thank you.” Stiles replied and walked towards the said elevator.

Once she entered the elevator, she saw that there was no buttons at all. It was a 10 feet high, 10 feet by 10 feet wide metal cube, with a floor to ceiling window panel facing the main road.

“Erm, so how do I go up?” Stiles asked aloud.

“Good evening, Recruit Stilinski.” A male voice with a thick British accent came over the intercom, “My name is Jarvis. I’ve been told by Mr. Stark to bring you up to the Avengers’ Penthouse.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Stiles answered and saw the elevator moving up.

“You’re welcome.” Jarvis replied.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened to the 64th floor and a blonde woman in a pale pink dress and black pumps was standing right in front of her to welcome her.

“Hello! You must be Stiles. I’m Pepper Potts.” Pepper said, took her hand and shook it.

“You’re the CEO of Stark Industries.” Stiles stuttered through.

“Yes, I am. And you’re the prodigy niece of Assistant Director Coulson.” Pepper smiled, “Come on. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family.”

“Family?” Stiles looked at her confused as she followed her down the hallway.

Pepper laughed at her confusion, “We are some sort of highly dysfunctional family.”

Pepper led her to a huge open floor room that was really gorgeous.  There was a huge bar that could easily sit 15 people from one end to the other end. A kitchen that looks more fit for a restaurant rather than for a house. To the right of the room, there was a long dining table that sits 20 people. The table was filled with finger food and pastries, along with drinks. A pool table and a huge grand piano located at opposite corners of the room. An extremely large entertainment system on one side of the room, several huge sofas lay all around the house and 2 transparent staircases on each side of the house.

Stiles counted that there was almost 30 people in the room including her and 3 of them were the servers. In her mind, she just realized that she was literally in the same room, a few steps away from some of the most powerful beings on the planet. Stiles was completely in awe of the entire situation.

Pepper turned to her, “What drinks would you like, Stiles?”

“Ice Tea please.”

Pepper called upon one of the servers that were there to fetch her drink. Stiles, who was still in a state of complete disbelief, was still standing at the same spot when she noticed a familiar face.

She immediately walked up to the guy and tapped his left shoulder, “What are you doing here, Peter?”

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Peter asked at the same time.

Tony appeared out of nowhere, “Now this is interesting. The both of you know each other?”

Stiles was surprised at Tony’s presence, before turning back to Peter and gave him a confused look.

Peter answered, “We’re together.” Peter grabbed Stiles around the waist and kissed her on the lips, “We’re in a relationship.”

Apparently, everybody in the room heard his announcement and all of them crowded around the couple. The server came back with her ice tea and passed it to her. Stiles grabbed it and immediately finished the drink before asking for a second one, feeling completely uncomfortable at being the centre of attention.

A short pretty brunette lady with a curvaceous body pushed through the crowd, “Hold up! Spider-Man is dating the new girl? Nice move, Petey!” The girl turned to Stiles and grabbed her hands to shake it, “Darcy Lewis, Dr. Jane Foster’s assistant.”

Stiles looked on in shocked, “You’re Spider-Man?”

“Surprise…” Peter said sheepishly.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Protocol didn’t allow me to tell you. Director Fury ordered me not to tell you and not to tell any of the Avengers that we are dating until you meet the team.”

A lean tall brunette lady standing beside Natasha spoke up, “How long? How long have the 2 of you been dating?”

Both Peter and Stiles turned to look at each other and answered together, “2 months, give or take.”

“Awww, that’s so cute.” Another lady with a bob haircut and bangs said, “Hope van Dyne.” And took her hand to shake it.

“Why don’t all of us take a seat? I’ll get the servers to bring all the food over along with the drinks and dismiss them.” Another brunette lady suggested.

All of them made themselves comfortable around the huge coffee table. Some of them sat on the floor and the rest sitting on the sofas and moving some of the chairs closer. The servers bring all the food over and the drinks for all of them.

“Why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves? So that Stiles here would know us.”

“So what can you do?” A silver hair charming tall muscular guy who was sitting opposite her asked in his thick European accent.

Stiles smiled at Peter first before smiling shyly to her audience. She held out both of her hands and began concentrating, instantly, her hands were covered in flames, then several balls of water appeared floating on both palms before she change it to electricity cackling all over her hands and change it to a handful of loose soil and finally, a ball of air with some of the loose soil around it. Then just like that, she made it disappear like magic.

“Interesting. Almost the same powers as Storm.” A tall muscular African guy said out loud.

Pepper who was seating a few seats spoke up, “Let’s get back to introducing ourselves. I feel bad for Stiles that she has no idea who we really are.”

With that, all of them introduce themselves to her. After the whole Sokovia incident, Stiles knew that there was 11 Avengers member. There are Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, War Machine, Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Vision. There were a few couples in the group. Tony is with Pepper, Thor is with Jane Foster, Hulk is with Betty Ross and Vision is together with Scarlet Witch. 

Darcy Lewis came together with Jane Foster as her personal assistant cum babysitter. Scott Lang ( _Ant-Man_ ) and Hope van Dyne ( _Wasp_ ) were recruited 2 weeks after the Sokovia incident. Jessica Drew ( _Spider Woman_ ) was recruited into SHIELD first before joining the Avengers after coming into her powers. Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, a married couple were recruited into SHIELD first as undercover agents for a couple of years before being promoted to be part of the Avengers recently. James Buchanan Barnes ( _Winter Soldier_ ) was captured and deprogram by SHIELD before Captain America vouched for him to be part of the Avengers. Captain Carol Danvers ( _Ms. Marvel_ ) was a pilot that was handpicked by War Machine after discovering that she is half alien half human and was trained by Professor Xavier as well before joining the team. Matthew Murdock ( _Daredevil_ ) was picked up by SHIELD’s radar as a vigilante and Tony offered him a spot in the team after he was impressed by his fighting skills. Tony also claimed that it’s always good to have a lawyer among them. Then there was T’Challa ( _Black Panther_ ), who was from an ancient tribe in Wakanda with supernatural powers as well. Lastly, it was Peter Parker ( _Spider-Man_ ) who was handpicked by Captain America after accidentally fighting along side the Captain against a group of armed robbery.

Stiles found out that the non-combatant ladies – Pepper, Jane, Betty and Darcy were all taught how to use a gun for their own safety knowing that the men can’t protect them the whole time.

“If you don’t mind me asking, so who selects these people to be part of the team?”

Steven answered, “The final decision lies in Directory Fury, Professor Xavier, Scott Summers, Tony and myself, with input from everybody, including Director Hill and Assistant Director Coulson.”

“Okay. Interesting.” Stiles smiled then looked at everybody in the room, “So why am I here tonight? I taught I was supposed to start my training with Clint and Natasha tomorrow.”

“Now that’s the fun part.” Tony smiled.

Bruce continued, “Some of us here has seen the videos from your training sessions at Xavier’s Institute and your display last Monday.”

“We have decided as a team that we would like to see you showcase your powers against one of us.” Clint added.

“For the record, I’m against the idea.” Steven interrupted, “You’re only 18. You should be given a chance to explore the world first.”

Stiles turned to look at him, “I’m not sure what you know about me but trust me, I have seen violence and murder since I was 15. All of us have our own baggage and I know myself enough on my capabilities.”

Peter spoke up, “I’m willing to vouch for her.”

“I don’t know what are your powers so how am I supposed to pick who I am supposed to fight against?” Stiles asked Tony.

“She’s a long range. All the fighters should be taken out.” Natasha said.

“You’re left with Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Ms. Marvel.” Pepper suggested.

Stiles looked at the 7 superheroes, “Iron Man.” Surprising everyone in the room with her choice.

“Let’s do this then?” Tony said and stood up.

“Right now?” Stiles exclaimed, “I need an open space. I don’t want to destroy your building.”

Pepper looked up, “We can do it another time, Tony.”

“No need. Jarvis, get the jet ready.”

With that, all of them got into the jet and flew off to the secret base in upstate New York and reached there in less than 10 minutes. When they reached, Director Fury and Director Hill was already there, waiting for them.

Minutes later, all of them were standing at the side while Stiles and Tony walked slowly to the centre of the field. Peter being himself apparently brought the food and drinks along to watch the fight. On the way over, Tony allowed the rest to see the video of Stiles’ power display for Fury and Hill. After watching it, Clint began a betting pool among them and got both Directors to join in as well. 10 of them bet for Stiles to win it while the remaining 16 bet against her, claiming that Tony has a lot of tricks up his sleeve and has the experience over her.

“Since you’re the new kid, you get the first shot.” Tony said.

“You sure?” Stiles smirked.

“Off course, kid. We can be done within minutes.”

“As you wish, Mr. Stark.” Stiles replied as she flew up high into her sky and began manipulating the clouds. Within seconds, thunder began to roar over and Stiles called upon the lightning to strike directly at Iron Man. To Stiles surprise, it just pushed him a few feet back, not doing any damage to him at all.

“My turn, kid.”

Instantly, Stiles summoned her electrical barrier, just in time for the barrier to absorb several of Iron Man’s energy blasts.

“Nice move, kid. Now, try to dodge them.” Iron Man said as he brought on a barrage of bullets & small missiles onwards.

With that, Stiles started flying around while still keeping her electrical barrier up and trying to avoid getting hit by the oncoming onslaught. Stiles quickly summon strong winds from different directions and start hitting Iron Man from several directions continuously to confuse him.

“Not bad.” Iron Man praised her before letting loose a truckload of mini missiles, all aimed at Stiles.

Stiles immediately closed her eyes and braced herself in a fetal position for the impact. She could feel several strong punches attacking her barrier consecutively and she could feel the punches against her body as well, just a less painful version of it. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was on the ground and her electrical barrier was beginning to fizzle out. Stiles jumped on her feet and summon strong winds to act as her barrier, within seconds, Stiles managed to wrap herself in a ball of constantly moving air to deflect any attacks.

Deep down, she knew that she could win the fight against Iron Man. She just needs a moment to focus her thoughts and strategize her attacks. Stiles took a deep breathe and raised up a thick wall of earth to block off the attacks for a while so that she can try an attack that she previously had tried before at the Danger Room.

Stiles closed her eyes and open her mind to feel the energies of the elements around her. She could feel Iron Man blasting his way through the earth wall, making rocks and soil flying everywhere.

Iron Man levitate several feet in front of her, “Give up, kid?”

Stiles smirked, “My last move.”

Immediately Stiles threw out both hands, she used her right hand to redirect the air towards Iron Man, while her left hand open up a hole in the ground big enough to bury a man inside. Stiles channel the air to feel around Iron Man’s armor. She redirects the wind to come from all directions at once and compressed them so that Iron Man would be stuck for several seconds. That was all she needs to pull off her last stunt. She knew that it wasn’t an airtight armor and if it’s not airtight, she can redirect all the air into the armor and make them explode from the inside.

Stiles smiled. She pushed in as much air into the armor as quickly as possible until she feel that the air was trying to fight for space within the armor. Several more seconds later, the armor explodes from within, dismantling it into the respective panels. Stiles quickly manipulate the air to push Tony into the hole and instantly bury him within seconds with his head sticking out.

Stiles smiled and walked over to Tony’s head, “Give up, Mr. Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yes.”

Loud applause and cheers break out in the background. Peter ran up to her, kissed her on the lips, hugged her and spun her around.

“You did great, babe! So proud of you.” Peter kissed her lips several more times.

All of them crowded around them to congratulate Stiles and praise her for her impressive display of powers.


	13. Chapter 13

By the first week of August, Stiles had gotten the hang of training with the Avengers. Tony even had set up an apartment for her to make it easier for her instead of having to go back and forth. She shared the floor with Pietro, Wanda & Vision, Scott & Hope, Jessica and Carol. The floor exactly below the penthouse was shared between Steven, Thor & Jane, Bruce & Betty, Natasha, Samuel, Colonel Rhodes, James and Darcy. The floor below hers was shared between T’Challa, Matthew, Peter and Jessica Jones & Luke Cage with another 3 more spare apartments.

Stiles would still go back to Uncle Phil’s apartment at least 4 nights a week. She still haven’t told her dad about her being trained under the Avengers, she still told him about her training though, just that it’s under SHIELD. She introduced Peter to her dad over on Skype, which led to an hour of interrogation and thankfully, Peter knows the right things to say to win her dad’s heart. By the end of their video call, her dad approved of her dating Peter.

Her fighting skills improved tremendously under the tutelage of Natasha and Clint. She had sparring sessions with Steven, Samuel, Pietro, James, Carol, Jessica, T’Challa, Matthew, Jessica, Luke and even her boyfriend, Peter. Even though, she didn’t managed to win a single fight against any of them but at least, she was able to withstand the fights for a much longer period of time.

Bruce Banner began to get obsessed with her, wanting to study her and find out how she came to have the abilities to manipulate the elements. Stiles allowed him to prod and poke her at the condition that he would destroy all the evidence, just in case it might fall into the wrong hand and they could clone her, used it against her or something like that.

The rest of the team subsequently began treating Stiles and Peter as the baby of the group and become quite protective towards the 2 of them even though Stiles could beat half of them using her powers.

Occasionally, she still has dinners with Uncle Phil’s team and would cook or bake for them as well as for the Avengers. When Wanda and Pietro’s birthday came around, Stiles was insistent that she cooked for them. After a shouting match with Tony, who was insistent to get caterers, Stiles came to a compromise after telling him that she knows what she is doing and will get the most expensive ingredients for Tony to pay for it. With the help of Steven, Clint, Pepper, Betty, Jessica and Darcy, they whipped up a storm for the whole team including Uncle Phil’s team plus Director Fury and Director Hill, all 37 of them. And the sad truth was that it was their first home cook meal in a long while.

It’s true what Pepper said. They are one big dysfunctional family. There are the occasional fights among one another but nothing that can’t be solved. She felt great being part of the team. Being part of a team where people value both her knowledge and her strengths.

\---

“Ms. Stilinski, Agent Romanov, Mr. Stark is requesting a code white meeting at the penthouse in 15 minutes.” Jarvis’s voice came over the intercom.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Natasha replied, “We’ll be right over.”

“You’re welcome. I will inform Mr. Stark.” Jarvis answered.

Stiles was in the middle of her combat training session with Natasha when the message came over.

Stiles turned to Natasha, “A code white meeting?”

“That means a meeting with the X-Men and SHIELD. Tony color-coded all of the Avengers’ urgent meetings. Code black means alien invasion; code red means the US government has issues with us and code green is meeting with SHIELD Lastly, code blue is meeting with the X-Men. 5 colors.”

“Okay, cool.”

“And usually, these kind of meetings would last quite sometime. Grab a quick shower then I’ll meet you upstairs.”

“Will do” Stiles answered and ran off to the showers.

By the time, Stiles got changed and reached the living room of the penthouse; she saw that all the Avengers, Uncle Phil’s team and both directors were all seated around making small talk and having drinks.

Stiles walked towards Uncle Phil and hugged him, “Hey Uncle Phil, you’re here for the meeting too?”

“Hey kiddo!” Uncle Phil greeted her, “Professor Xavier requested for us to join the meeting as well.”

“Avengers and Agents, Professor Xavier and his team are on the way up.” Jarvis spoke up.

A couple of minutes later, Stiles saw Professor Xavier came out of the elevator followed by Dr. Jean Grey, Mr. Scott Summers, Dr. Ororo Munroe and Mr. Logan Howlett. Lastly, Ms. Katherine Pryde walked in holding on to a tall brunette girl with a blindfold around her eyes.

“Charles!” Tony welcomed him, “Always a pleasure to meet you. You sounded serious over the phone.”

“Tony, Fury. It is; it’s a matter of life and death.” Charles answered somberly as he floated forward to the living room.

Pepper interrupted them, “Why don’t all of us take a seat first before we start discussing further?” Knowing fully well that they could stand at the spots and talk for hours.

All of them said their greetings to each other before making themselves comfortable on the seats, sitting in a big circle.

Charles began, “I would like to introduce all of you to Ruth Aldine. Ruth has telepathic and precognitive abilities. Her uncanny abilities to see into the future have help the institution from falling into certain missteps.”

“A seer? Interesting.” Bruce said out loud to himself.

“Yes, a seer, if you will.” Charles nodded her head, “Last night, Ruth had a premonition. A rather vivid and gruesome premonition.”

Jean continued, “As both a telepath and a seer, she can subconsciously project her visions to other telepaths. And last night, all 24 of our telepaths including the professor and myself experienced the vision.”

“We are here to share the vision with you.”

“Well, show it to us then.” Tony said.

“Ruth, is it possible for you to picture back to the vision?” Jean asked.

Ruth, who was looking to the floor the entire time, looked up, “Sure thing.”

Stiles was surprised to see a face with no eyes and no open eye sockets when Ruth removed her blindfold. Stiles could hear the gasps coming from some of the ladies in the room. Ruth just smiled at the gasps, obviously used to people’s reactions at seeing her face.

“I need everybody to close their eyes and relax their minds.” Charles instructed, “This is to avoid feeling a sharp pain in your brain when we project the vision.”

Everybody in the room just nodded their heads and began closing their eyes. Seconds after Stiles closed her eyes; she saw the vision that Ruth had seen the night before.

It was dark, but not nightfall. There was something blocking the sun, an enormous spaceship blocking the light from passing through. It was as if Stiles was experiencing it herself. She could see the darkness slowly covering the city and from where she was standing, it seems as if the spaceship was covering the whole city.

She could see people running everywhere and hear them screaming for their lives. And she saw it; a swarm of purple aliens killing people everywhere. There were countless of them, wearing their silver and black armor, carrying their guns or energy blasters and shooting at anything that moves. Blood and dead bodies were everywhere, thrown all across the streets and walkways.

Stiles turned to her back and saw that the civilians were all running towards the White House. Before she could even comprehend what she was seeing, the White House exploded in front of her eyes. Smoke and debris were everywhere. She saw the soldiers and police officers trying to protect the civilians against the aliens. She saw the paramedics and firefighters trying to rescue as many civilians as possible.

Out of the smoke, she saw 6 silhouettes walking towards her. The one in the middle was at least 7 feet tall and huge. Almost as big as the Hulk, with dark purple skin wearing a gold and blue body suit. It was obvious that he was the leader of the group. He had 3 aliens to his right and 2 aliens to his left, following him a step behind.

The first alien to his right was a tall and skinny blue-skin female alien with black tattoos on her face, wearing a hood and a fitted black and white body suit. Beside her was another skinny pale sickly yellow skin male alien that was almost as tall as their leader, wearing some sort of black, white and gold floor length-military jacket. Behind the 2 of them was a huge 10 feet tall orange and brown colored skin alien that was not only taller but also bigger and more muscular than their leader. Stiles could see that he was carrying a huge double edge battle-axe almost as big as she was.

To his left was another blue-skin female alien wearing a black and white body suit along with a black helmet of some sort with pointed horns. Her left arm was encased in a gold metallic glove and she was holding on to a long gold staff to her side. The final alien had grey skin with metallic looking long claws and wearing a huge black cloak and holding on to a long gold staff with a weird knife like shape at the end.

The 6 of them walked out of the smoke seemingly unharmed from the explosion at all.

With that, every thing turn black.

“You may open your eyes now.” Charles’ soothing voice came over.

“It is Thanos and his Black Order.” Thor bellowed out, waking up everybody from the restlessness that they felt from experiencing the vision.

“Hold on! What did I just see?” Darcy asked aloud.

Ruth put back her blindfold, “The Titan God, Thanos and his evil minions if you would, coming to conquer the planet.”

“Who is Thanos?” Scott Lang asked.

Thor turned to look at everybody in the room before answering, “Thanos, he is known as the Mad Titan among the gods. He is older than Odin, the All-Father. Stories were told about the destruction that was left in his wake. Planets were destroyed by his rage. But these were all stories.”

“How about the 5 other aliens, The Black Order?” Hope asked.

“Their names are Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Supergiant and Proxima Midnight.” Thor began as he described each of Thanos’ minions.  After Thor finished describing them, “Mjolnir!”

A few seconds later, his warhammer came flying through the window and landed onto his hand. “I have to go. I need to tell Odin, the All-Father and Freyja, the All-Mother about Thanos and the Black Order.”

Thor kissed Jane on the lips; “I’ll see you soon.”

Then he ran off to the balcony and flew off, disappearing into the sky.

Everybody was still trying to process through what they had just seen and heard.

Stiles accidentally broke the silence by speaking out loud, “So alien gods are real?”

“We have to inform all the governments. To prepare them for the incoming invasion.” Steven suggested.

Pietro spoke up, “The vision shows only the White House exploded. Don’t you think we can contain it within the country?”

Maria, who was using her tablet, answered, “As of now, we have roughly 2 million active personnel from the US Army, Marines, Navy and Air Force. At least 20, 000 aircrafts armed with the latest technology and missiles. We can rope in the Police Force and that would add another 800,000 officers to the count. The FBI have about 15, 000 special agents, plus another 150, 000 homeland security agents and then there’s at least 10, 000 CIA agents scattered worldwide. Almost 3 million active personnel that we can activate in the case of an invasion against the US.”

“How do you know all that?” Wanda asked, looking surprised.

Maria answered deadpanned, “We’re SHIELD. We know everything.”

“And we have 3, 592 active SHIELD agents, highly trained.” Fury added in.

“Is that enough though?” Luke asked everyone.

Ruth looked up and answered, “No, it’s not. What you have seen is just a glimpse of my vision; I saw the whole war from space. That’s how my visions work, seeing them for an overall perspective rather than a small-scale. The Avengers, X-Men and SHIELD have to be the first line of defense, followed by the US government. And all the other countries followed suit.”

Ruth paused.

“If we fail, then it’s the end of Earth as we know it.”

“We won’t fail.” Steven confidently said, “We’ll wait for Thor to return with more information before we come up with a battle plan.”

“Agreed.” Tony answered.

“When will Thanos and his armies come? Do we know? Do you know?” Samuel asked.

“When the moon bleeds.” Ruth answered.

Carol tilted her head, “The Lunar Eclipse? When is it?”

“September, 28th. It’s the 9th of August today. We have exactly 7 weeks to prepare.” Jean replied.

“7 weeks?” Bruce repeated.

“Yes, 7 weeks.” Tony rolled his eyes, “1 month and 3 weeks, Bruce.”

“Tony, Steven, I can offer you a list of my students who I know are ready to be at the forefront of this war by the end of the month. And I can assure you, the X-Men are willing to help the Avengers and SHIELD in any way possible.” Charles offered.

“Thank you, Charles.” Steven smiled.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Stiles asked softly from her corner.

“Yes, please. Go ahead, Stiles.” Charles answered.

“Since we need all the help that we can get, I got 5 werewolves, 1 banshee, 1 hellhound, 1 kitsune and 1 werecoyote back in Beacon Hills. If we can add them to the list and train them within this short period, it might help.” Stiles suggested, “And we all know there’s thousands of supernatural creatures all around the world. It’s just a matter of getting them to help us without exposing them.”

“It might just work!” Tony exclaimed, “All vampires and werewolves have enhanced speed, strength, senses and fast healing powers. They have excellent vision in the dark and are ruthless.”

“Who’ll recruit them?” Katherine asked.

Phil turned to Stiles, “I guess it’s time to face your past, Stiles.”

“I guess so.” Stiles sighed, “I would prefer to have Phil’s team and Peter to tag along with me please.”

“I was about to suggest the same thing myself.” Fury said, “As for the rest of the other supernatural creatures, I personally think that Charles, you should find and recruit them. You have the most experienced in these kinds of situations. And you might understand them better.”

“I’ll be open to that. I can arrange a team to locate and convinced them to join the cause.”

Steve stood up, “Tony, come up with a list of names as to who would be the delegates to inform the world leaders. Charles, get me that list by end of the month and convince as many supernatural beings as possible. As for the rest of us, we need to train even harder to prepare ourselves. We’ll wait for Thor to return before we come up with our strategies and plans. Agreed?”

Everybody in the room nodded their heads in agreement at Captain America’s decision.


	14. Chapter 14

“So how do you want to do this, Stiles?” Uncle Phil asked.

“I texted dad, telling him that we will be coming over on a SHIELD mission.” Stiles started, “And you can tell him that I’m part of the Avengers, pretty please?”

“Pushing the fault to me, I see.” Uncle Phil smiled, “Sure, I’ll deal with your dad while you deal with those puppies.”

“Thank you, Uncle Phil!”

“We’re taking off once Peter arrives.”

“Okay can. How long will it take for us to reach Beacon Hills?”

“Less than 2 hours.”

“That’s fast!” Stiles exclaimed, “Uncle Phil, is Jarvis configured to the Bus?”

“Yes, I am, Ms. Stilinski.” Jarvis’s voice came over.

“Hey Jarvis! Please call me, Stiles.” Stiles pleaded.

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Jarvis, I need you to do me a huge favor! I need you to find the contact numbers of Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar, Jordan Parrish, Brett Talbot, Mason Hewitt and Theo Raeken from Beacon Hills. Then I just need you to send a text message to all of them saying _‘Alpha McCall, I am requesting a meeting with you and your pack at the stream down by the old Hale House at exactly 5pm.’_ That’s all for now.”

“Duly noted, Stiles.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want me to inform you of their replies?” Jarvis asked.

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll update you soon.” Jarvis replied and went quiet.

“It’s 11 in the morning now, we should be reaching there around lunch time. That gives me enough time to have lunch with dad and figure my shit out.” Stiles said out loud, trying to calm her nerves at the thought of meeting the pack.

\---

Melinda parked the Bus about 2 miles away from Beacon Hills, in the middle of a clearing within a forest. Stiles had already told her dad that she was coming over with the team for lunch so the Sheriff pretty much order food from the nearby diner and brought it over their house.

They parked both Cadillac Escalades outside the house where the Sheriff greeted them. Stiles immediately ran to her dad and hugged him tight.

“Hey kiddo!” John said while hugging her tightly, “It’s so good to see you.”

Stiles pulled back from her dad and kissed him on both cheeks before introducing, “Uncle Phil and his team.”

“Phil.” John greeted him and shook his hand, “Come in.”

Once they were all in the house, Stiles began introducing the team and Peter to her dad before all of them began digging into their lunch at the living room. Surprisingly, her dad was in a relax mood and seemed quite happy to interact with the rest of the team, asking them questions about their jobs.

After they were done with lunch, Stiles went to their backyard to show her dad the progression of her training and her powers. Her dad was proud at seeing her abilities and saw how much she had flourish under the training of SHIELD.

“Hey dad, Uncle Phil has something to tell you.” Stiles smiled widely at her uncle.

“I do?” Phil looked confused before agreeing to it, “I do.”

John turned to Phil, “Well, what is it?”

“Erm, Stiles got recruited into being an Avenger.” Phil sped through his sentence.

John, who was standing at the back porch, immediately took a seat and sat down. He rubbed his face and just kept quiet for a couple of minutes. Stiles and Phil began approaching him and looked at each other, confused by John’s action.

“Hey dad?” Stiles went down on her knees and looked at him, “You’re okay?”

John sighed out loud, “You’re 18 now and it’s not as if I can ground you for life forever. Promise me one thing though.”

“Anything dad.”

“Be the best god damn Avenger that you can be.” John smiled and hugged her tight.

“I promise you, dad.”

“Your mom would have been so proud of you. I’m so proud of you, kid. Heck, even your Nana would have been proud of what you have accomplished and have yet to accomplish. Love you.” John whispered into her ears.

Stiles could feel that tears beginning to form in her eyes, “Love you too, dad.”

\---

Jemma and Leo were told to stay behind and accompany her dad, which Stiles insisted on, claiming that it will be done quickly and also seeing how both of them had gotten along quite well with her father.

Stiles had already informed them that the werewolves could most probably hear their heartbeats and smell their scents at least half a mile away so it pretty much defeats the purpose for them to hide from them.

Since it was technically her first SHIELD mission, she was fitted in a black leather jumpsuit along with a pair of Glock 42 strapped to her thighs. All of the ladies were in their black jumpsuits while the guys, along with Peter, were in their black t-shirts and black camouflage pants except for Uncle Phil who will always be in one of his countless suits.

Stiles led them to the stream, surprised that she still remembers how to get to the location.

When they came out from the trees, Stiles immediately saw the pack standing together in a line with Scott standing in the middle and Kira to his left while Lydia to his right. From the looks of it, Stiles realized that Lydia replaced her as the head beta of the pack. She was surprised that Scott had the intelligence to even picked Lydia. To Scott’s left, it was Kira, Malia, Liam, Brett, Mason and Theo while to his right was Lydia, Jordan, Isaac, Cora and lastly Derek. Stiles was definitely surprised to see Isaac, Cora and Derek with Scott’s pack.

Isaac exclaimed from his spot, “Stiles?”

“Hey Pup!” Stiles smiled and waved while walking forward.

Isaac immediately ran towards her and hugged and spun her around before letting her down.

Stiles laughed before turning to her team, “I’m cool. This is Isaac, his my favourite.” And kissed him on the cheeks at seeing Isaac blushing.

“What are you doing here?”

“To meet the local pack. Isaac pup, I think it’s better for you to go back to your pack before we begin.”

Isaac turned back to his pack and realized his mistake, “Yup. Nice seeing you.” Before running back to the pack.

The rest of her team came up to see and stood in the same way as the pack. Stiles stood in the centre with Uncle Phil, Melinda, Mack and Daisy to her left and Peter, Lance, Bobbi and Lincoln to her right.

Stiles took one step forward, “Alpha McCall.”

Stiles could see that all of them were in various states of confusion and surprised and seeing Stiles, the new and improved Stiles as she slowly acknowledged each and every one of them.

“Stiles.” Scott growled, almost as if he is forcing himself to say her name.

“It’s Agent Stilinski now. I’m here on official SHIELD business.”

Lydia huffed out, “You’re not a SHIELD agent, Stiles. Stop being lame!”

Stiles rolled her eyes and before she could even replied to Lydia, she saw from the corner of her eye that Peter had shot his web to Lydia’s mouth, effectively closing it. Instantly, all the werewolves began growling.

“Peter!” Stiles snapped, while the rest of her team tried to control their laughter.

“She was being rude to my girl.” Peter shrugged.

“As much as it’s cute. No!”

Peter just rolled his eyes.

“Control your people, Stiles. I don’t want this to get ugly.” Scott growled out loud.

“Urgh.” Stiles replied unconcerned, “Fine! Let me talk to you emissary.”

Theo snapped, “You just shut her up.”

Stiles instantly summoned a pillar of earth which shoots up from the ground and hit Theo square in the face, sending him flying a good 20 feet away and knocking him out, “Always wanted to do that.”

The whole pack shifted to their Beta forms, began to growl loudly and stood in a fighting stance, getting ready to fight, which in turn, made the team all took our their guns and aimed at them.

“Oh my god! This is going badly.” Stiles screamed, “No guns! And Scott, you can cut the web off her face. Stop being a baby!”

After the web was cut off from Lydia’s mouth, she took a deep breath, “State your business, Stiles!”

“We’re here to recruit you guys, the whole pack.”

“What are you?” Derek accidentally asked out loud, “Your scent is different. It’s not human.”

“Still being creepy and smelling me, I see.” Stiles smirked.

Stiles immediately made her right hand on fire, before summoning several thin pillars of earth to pop up from the ground and manipulate several jet streams of water from the stream. Then she flew high up into the sky and manipulated the weather before calling for the lightning to strike a mile away from where they were.

She landed gracefully in front of her team, “Well, it turns out, I’m not a human too. I’m a spirit of Mother Nature.”

“Cool.” Isaac stared in awe of her powers.

“So to make a long story short. After Scott and the pack, excluding you, Isaac, Cora and Derek, kicked me out. I went to New York to finish my studies. SHIELD recruited me to be an agent. This guy in suit here is my Uncle, my mom’s younger brother. Then I got my powers and the Avengers adopted me to train with them. Then I received training from other superpowers. Then we found out that they would be an alien invasion soon. So we are one of the teams that are being sent to recruit supernatural creatures since I know them.” Stiles sped through her explanation.

“Okay.” Isaac nodded his head, “Her heartbeat was steady the whole time. I believe her.”

Stiles smiled and subconsciously stood beside Peter to grab his hand.

“Oh, by the way, Isaac,” Stiles turned to face Isaac directly, “This is Peter, he’s my boyfriend and he’s Spider-Man.”

Stiles instantly laughed at the sight of Isaac’s eyes blown wide open. She knew that Isaac’s favourite superhero is Spider-Man since they become close.

Isaac took a step forward, which was answered with a loud angry growl by Scott, and he immediately took a few steps back.

“It’s your call, Alpha McCall.” Stiles toned full of sarcasm.

Lydia glared hard at Stiles, “We need more details and evidence about this recruitment that you are claiming before we will make any decision as a pack.”

Uncle Phil answered her, “We’ll email you all the details including a contract should you be killed in action. You’ll have until 10am tomorrow to decide before the deal is off the table.”

“We have other supernatural creatures to recruit. You guys are not the only one around.” Stiles continued before following the rest of her team who were walking away.

“And Alpha McCall, it’s 10am tomorrow, same place. See you tomorrow. Bye Isaac. It was nice seeing you, Cora, Derek.”

\---

At 10am, Stiles came back to the location with Uncle Phil, Peter and Daisy while the rest of the team went back to the Bus to get ready to fly off. Stiles saw that the pack standing at the opposite side of the clearing, with only Isaac waving to her.

Uncle Phil spoke up, “Have you come to a decision as a pack?”

“We have. We’ll take up the offer under one condition.” Scott answered.

“Name your price.”

“We’ll fight as a pack no matter what. If we get send to the battlefield, it’s as one unit. We don’t get separated at all.”

“That can be arranged. Anything else?”

“Who will take care of Beacon Hills? What if we come back to another pack taking control of this territory?”

Stiles was the one to answer it, “SHIELD would provide the necessary assistance needed. I would back you guys up.”

“And a sparring session, the whole pack against Stiles!” Theo snapped in anger.

Stiles flipped her hair, “I have no idea what the fuck is your problem with me, but I can lay your pack in 10 minutes flat. That’s how confident I am of my powers.”

Within seconds, dark clouds started forming around the clearing and 20 10-feet tall pillars shoot out from the ground surrounding the pack, Stiles called upon the lightning to strike several few away from them. Seeing the shocked expressions from them, Stiles immediately made the pillars and dark clouds disappear.

“Do you still want to fight against me?” Stiles cocked her right eyebrow.

“Just the first two conditions.” Scott said in his Alpha tone.

“Agreed.”

Uncle Phil smiled at Stiles before turning to face the pack, “Just bring the essentials. Meet you at the Sheriff’s house in an hour.”

“By the way,” Stiles smirked at them, “Welcome to SHIELD.” Before walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

It was an intense 2-hour ride back to New York. The pack stayed in their room in the Bus except for Isaac, who actually made the effort to talk to Stiles and find out what happened during their time apart.

Upon arrival, it was decided among the Directors and Tony to house all the supernatural creatures that they could find in the following weeks at the secret base in the middle of the reservation. Stiles told Uncle Phil that she would bring them to their rooms, with Peter accompanying her.

From the outside, the building looks only 2 storeys high but once inside, it has 10 floors underground for all the other ongoing activities of SHIELD. Stiles lead them to basement 5 where most of the secret base’s agents and staffs lived.

“This is where the agents and the staffs are living. All of you would get your welcome pack and your passes soon to give you access to this building.” Stiles began, “It’s all an apartment with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen.”

“Nice.” Isaac complimented.

“You can figure out how you want to bunk in together.”

“I’ll be bunking with Kira, Lydia and Jordan. Liam, Brett, Mason and Theo can take the apartment beside us. Derek, Isaac, Cora and Malia can take the last one.” Scott sorted it out instantly.

“Okay then.” Stiles gave a tight smile; “Your training schedule would be given out to you by the end of the day. So just relax and get yourself comfortable first.”

“Training schedule?” Liam asked.

Peter piped in, “We are going to war against an alien invasion. It’s best to train everyone to the best of their abilities.”

“We’re werewolves. We are stronger than any of the human agents. We heal faster and ran faster than any of the agents.” Malia pointed out.

“And your hunters are still human.” Stiles sarcastically replied.

“Are you saying that you think you’re better than us just because you’re a SHIELD agent now, Stiles?” Lydia asked in a condescending tone.

“I don’t think, Lydia. I know.” Stiles winked at her before walking away with Peter.

“Fine then!” Scott raised his voice, “You against me, right now.”

“Are you sure, Scotty boy?” Stiles turned around to face him.

“You’re scared, Stiles?” Scott growled back at her.

“Fine.” Stiles bent forward and took out a small 6-inch long hunter’s knife out from her right boots, “No powers for me. Just me and this small knife against you and your wolf powers, Alpha.”

Scott instantly transformed into his Beta form and flashed his red eyes at Stiles in defiance. The rest of the pack immediately took a couple of steps back, including Peter, to avoid getting into the crossfire. Stiles knew that Peter would have her back in case should things get messy even though she’s quite confident of taking Scott out within minutes. Both of them got into their fighting position with Scott crouching down and Stiles putting the knife in front of her face, against her wrist.

Scott blasted off from the ground running straight towards Stiles with both claws out. Stiles could see the anger in his eyes as he ran towards her. Stiles just sidestepped to the left to avoid Scott and slashing him on the right shoulder. Scott growled and turned to slash at Stiles, she ducked to avoid his claws and came up to punch him in the nose. Scott staggered a few steps back, with his nose bleeding slightly.

“Nice!” Peter cheered at the sideline.

Stiles smiled at Peter before quickly looking at Scott, “Do you still want to continue this fight before I embarrassed you further, Alpha McCall?”

Instead of answering, Scott lunge forward swiping left and right trying to claw into Stiles. Stiles managed to dodge all his attacks and block off a couple of close calls. Tired of blocking off Scott’s fast and numerous attacks, Stiles took advantage of a small opening that she spotted and quickly kick Scott in the stomach. Using his body, she flipped backwards kicking him in the face at the same time, sending him sprawling on the floor as she lands gracefully a couple of feet away from him.

She took out her gun and aim for Scott’s head as he sat up, “This is the part where I blow your brains.”

“Once a killer, always a killer.” Scott snapped back.

Stiles put her gun back into the holster and smiled at him, “I don’t have to explain myself to you, Scott. Your opinions no longer matter to me anymore and my conscience is clear.”

Scott stared hard at her, flashing his red eyes at her.

“We’ll wait for you for the schedule.” Kira said, walking over to help Scott up.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Cora spoke up, trying to distract them, “It was thoughtful of you to recruit us first.”

“No problem. The canteen is at the first floor on the left wing. Breakfast is from 6 till 10am, lunch is at 12pm till 3pm and dinner is at 6pm until 10pm. I’ll see you guys around.”

Peter grabbed Stiles’ hand and walked away from the pack. Both of them reached the elevator before Stiles heard Isaac shouted from behind.

“Hey Stiles!”

She turned to face him, “Yup?”

“Could we maybe hang out soon or something?” Isaac asked, giving off his innocent puppy smile.

Stiles smiled at him, “Sure thing. I’ll drop by soon, pup.”

\---

Ever since the meeting between the Avengers, X-Men and SHIELD about the vision, Professor Xavier has set up a team to recruit supernatural creatures from all around the world. Logan was in charge of the team with Elizabeth, Warren, Anna Maria and Remy to assist him. Over the next 2 weeks, the team has been coming and going to the Avengers’ base, dropping off the supernatural creatures that they had managed to convinced. On top of that, they have been spreading the news of the pending alien invasion and kept all other supernatural creatures and mutants to be part of the loop even if they do not want to be part of the oncoming war.

While Logan’s team was spreading the news to mutant and supernatural communities, Captain America formed 2 teams to meet up with all the Presidents, Prime Ministers and Defence Ministers from all around the world. Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant-Man and Wasp formed one team. While the other team consist of Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Winter Soldier and Daredevil. Both teams had a hard time convincing most of the countries about the coming alien invasion but at the end of it, pretty much all of them agreed to be prepared for it.

As for Stiles, she volunteered to be part of the welcoming party to get the newbies settled in since she told Director Hill that she knows what it feels like to get suddenly thrown into new surroundings without having any idea about what is going on and having no one to talk to. Considering her history with the supernatural creatures, she complied with her request. Peter would drop by every now and then whenever he is free from his classes or assignments.

Stiles still managed to make time for her private training sessions with Natasha and Clint. And whenever Peter is free, he would drop by to train with her and have sparring sessions using their powers and without their powers as well. As much as both of them were busy being the welcoming party and their training sessions, they managed to make time to go on dinner and movie dates.

By the end of August, they managed to recruit 147 werewolves and 78 vampires to be part of their private army. They separate the werewolves to sleep at basement 5 while the vampires slept at basement 6. SHIELD managed to schedule the vampires and werewolves to train at different hours since half of them constantly butted heads whenever they came across each other.

The werewolves, not surprisingly, all of them began to iron out several deals to form an alliance with each other’s packs once they managed to ride out the alien invasion. Stiles was surprised when she got called in by Isaac to be the official witness and mediator for the alliances among the respective packs. She was even more surprised by the fact that she was chosen because some of the older werewolves and vampires have heard stories and rumors about an Elementalist. Somehow, all of them respected her for being a one of a kind supernatural creature.  

As for the training implemented by SHIELD, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, T’Challa and Jessica Drew were put to be in-charge of the supernatural creatures training sessions. Luke Cage and Jessica Jones taught Kick Boxing and Western Boxing. T’Challa taught Krav Maga and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu while Jessica Drew taught weapons training for the supernatural creatures at the insistence of Director Fury. Fury told them that it’s better for them to be able to attack from far since none of them still had any information on the alien invasion.

\---

“Hey Stiles!” Isaac came up to her in the canteen as Stiles was having her lunch at the base’s canteen.

Stiles looked up, “Hey pup.”

Isaac slides in to the opposite seat with his food, “So how has things be going?”

“It has been surprisingly laid back.” Stiles played around with her food, “I’m only a Level 2 agent so I’m pretty much left out of the loop. I don’t really have clearance for a lot of things.”

“So alien invasion huh? It seems as if your life never stops getting crazy.”

“Tell me about it.” Stiles rolled her eyes.

“So Scott and some of them were saying some fuck-up things about you behind your back…” Isaac started.

“Not my problem, pup.”

“Well, I got pissed off and I defended you against them.” He shrugged.

Stiles looked him in the eyes and sighed, “I don’t need you to defend me. It’s nice of you but I don’t need to.”

“But Stiles,” Isaac interrupted, “They don’t know the truth. All of them assume that you killed Donovan. That you killed him in cold-blood.”

“Isaac,” Stiles stopped him from continuing, “I have made my peace. My dad knows I killed Donovan in self-defense. My team knows that I did it in self-defense. You know the truth. The people that matter to me know the truth. That’s all I care about.”

“It’s Scott that you’re talking about. He’s your best friend since you were 4.”

“I know that, Isaac but I can’t afford to go down that route where my best friend of almost 13 years doesn’t trust me at all. It’s painful and it’s tiring.” Stiles sighed, “My life here has been good. It’s crazy but in a really good way.”

“So you’re never coming back? You’ll never be a part of the pack again?” Isaac pleaded.

“Isaac, I got my pack here. What is this really about?” Stiles frowned.

“Well…”

“Isaac?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this ever since we met back in Beacon Hills…”

“What is it?”

“It’s not the same anymore. The pack, I mean.”

Stiles looked unsure, “Not the same?”

“Erica is gone. Boyd is gone. Allison is gone. As much as I hate it, Jackson is gone. Cora is not interested in being part of Scott’s pack. Derek is still trying to figure out his life and in his own world. Malia at times is on edge around me. Liam, Brett and Mason are a tight-knitted trio. Theo is an asshole and I have no idea how the rest does not see it. Lydia is wrapped up with Jordan, of all things, a hellhound. Scott and Kira are in their own world. As much as we’re supposed to be a pack, we’re still segregated in our own corners.”

“Oh… I didn’t know it was that bad.” Stiles looked on.

“Stiles, you were the glue that forces us to stick together as a group no matter what and now, with you not there, there’s no glue to bring us together.” Isaac continued on, “Its obvious Liam, Brett and Mason are in the picture because they are Scott’s betas. Lydia is in the pack because she needs an entourage that consists of Kira and Malia and Jordan is in a relationship with her plus she’s Scott’s emissary. I have no idea what’s the deal with Theo though. He’s just an asshole.”

“How about Derek and Cora?”

“The Brazilian pack that adopted Cora after the whole Hale fire, are here. And both of them are in talks of going back to Brazil and joining the pack again. They’re a strong group, 12 adult werewolves, 2 teenage werewolves and 3 pups plus a powerful emissary.”

“That’s good. How about you then?” Stiles asked feeling really concerned that Isaac had left himself out throughout their conversation.

“I was thinking of staying in New York. To join you.”

“Really?” Stiles exclaimed.

“Stiles, you have been like a big sister to me. You always looked out for me regardless. Even when I was travelling all over France, you still email me weekly just to update me on the pack and made sure that I was taking good care of myself.” Isaac slowly explained.

“I was just being a friend to you.”

“And to be honest, I was slightly distraught when I found out that you were no longer part of the pack anymore. Derek promised me that once I was done with high school, he’ll help me find you in New York.” Isaac paused, taking a sip of his water, “I’m glad you came back though. It’s nice having you around.”

Stiles moved forward and hugged him tightly, “Same here, pup.”

Stiles kissed him on the cheek before sitting back.

“So do you think I can stay here with you?” Isaac gave a crooked smile.

“Off course!” Stiles smiled widely, “I just need to tell Uncle Phil first. And make sure that you are doing well for all your self-defense classes and weapons training please! It will be much more easier to convince them to let you stay.”

“How about my guardianship? I’m only turning 18 in December.”

“Uncle Phil would be glad to take over. And he has a spare bedroom so you can stay with us. We will figure out the details once we survive these alien invasion.”

“About this alien invasion, how sure are you?” Isaac asked hesitantly.

“All of us were able to experience the vision.” Stiles replied, “But it’s better to be safe than sorry right?”

“Guess so.”

“On the bright side, our planet is populated with humans, mutants and supernatural creatures. And we really do have some of the most powerful mutants among us. So I kind of feel slightly safer.”

“And you have super powers too!” Isaac added in.

“Well, it would help if I don’t get exhausted from using them in the middle of a battle.”

“Stiles, you’re a great hand-to-hand combat fighter now. Plus from what I have heard from some of the other trainers, all of them agreed that you’re an excellent marksman. Among their top students.”

Stiles blushed at the compliment, “Well, it helps that my father and my uncle are both law enforcement officers and I’m being trained by the Black Widow and Hawkeye. It’s fucking tough but I need it to be if I want to be the best.”

Isaac smiled, “In that case, you can train me too right? Sparring session soon?”

“You’re on! I need to see how far have you improved after being here for almost 3 weeks.” Stiles smiled.

Over the next couple of weeks, Isaac began to stick with Stiles and follow her around. Within the same week after telling Stiles that he was interested in joining SHIELD, Natasha and Clint managed to reschedule his training sessions so that both Stiles and Isaac could train together. Peter surprisingly took it quite well to having Isaac hanging out with them and treats him like a younger brother.

After introducing Isaac to Peter, Natasha and Clint, Stiles introduced him to Uncle Phil and explained the situation to him. A couple of days later, Isaac got accepted as a recruit of SHIELD. They decided to keep it a secret from the pack to avoid the drama that they know would erupt once Scott or Lydia find out.

Subsequently, Stiles brought Isaac along to introduce him to Leo and Jemma first, who took an instant liking to him. Jemma was more interested in understanding his werewolf’s abilities and shift but it all worked out. She introduced him to the Melinda, Bobbi and Lance, who all requested for a sparring session with him since none of them have ever fought against a werewolf. Then she introduced him to Daisy and Lincoln, the mutants of the group, who also took an immediate liking towards him and treated him as their younger brother. Lastly, Stiles introduced Isaac to Mack. After finding out that Mack was the team’s resident engineer and mechanic, Isaac started asking him all sorts of questions and spends most of his free time helping Mack fix the latest equipment and trying his best to learn more about them. Soon after, Mack took him in as his apprentice teaching Isaac the basic tricks of the trade.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles was making her way out of the base to drive over back home when Scott came charging at her, grabbed and threw her against the wall before she had any time to react. Stiles groaned out in pain and before she knew it, Scott had pinned her to the wall.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ISAAC?” Scott growled at her in his full Alpha voice, beta form and red eyes flashing in anger at her.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, still in pained and confused about what is going on.

“Don’t lie to me!” Scott slammed her against wall again.

“Fuck you!” Stiles screamed back and instantly both her hands were in flames and she punched Scott in the face.

Scott immediately let her go, reeling back in pain from the burning punch. At the same time, the rest of the pack came running in from the corridor with all of them approaching him except for Isaac, who ran up to her.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Isaac asked her while the rest fussed over Scott except for Derek and Cora who were just standing at the side looking on.

“I’m fine.” Stiles answered Isaac and turned to Scott, “Now what the fuck were you talking about?”

“You convinced Isaac to left my pack just to spite me!”

“Are you fucking kidding with me, you fucking imbecile?” Stiles screamed out in frustration, “Do you honestly think I give a shit about you anymore?”

“Fuck you, Stiles!” Scott growled back, “You’re just jealous that you’re no longer in this pack anymore and now you’re trying to brainwash them to leave me for you!”

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles laughed out loud.

“It’s not a laughing matter, Stiles!” Lydia snapped.

Stiles continued laughing, “It is to me. You know what? Let’s do this in one of the training rooms. I would rather not disturb the peace of others out here in the corridor.”

“Do what?” Malia asked but Stiles was already walking away from them to one of the training rooms with Isaac closely following behind, followed by Derek and Cora.

The rest of the pack followed them.

Stiles entered the nearest empty training room and climbed into the boxing ring and walked towards a corner of the ring.

“So what are we doing again?” Mason asked everybody.

“I’m going to beat the shit out of your Alpha so that it will get into that thick dumb skull of his that I don’t give a shit about the Beacon Hills pack anymore.” Stiles smirked at Mason, “Then I’m going to ask all of you to fuck off from here because it was a huge mistake on my part for requesting SHIELD to recruit you fucking idiots.”

Stiles paused and tied her hair into a ponytail. “Well, except for Isaac because he is a recruit of SHIELD right now and I vouched for him.” She said and gave a tight smile to Isaac who was the only one standing in her corner.

“You can’t do that! You can’t kick us out after recruiting us. You’re not SHIELD.” Kira countered.

“I’m the niece of the Assistant Director of SHIELD, I’m being trained by half of the Avengers team. Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. None of you guys know me at all after all of you just kept quiet when Scott kicked me out.”

“You killed someone, Stiles! We don’t ever kill anyone at all.” Liam said.

“I am so sick and tired of this bullshit. It was self-defense! I did not fucking kill him in cold-blood!”

“But you still killed him.” Scott snapped back.

Stiles looked bewildered at his comment, “After you telling me, that I should let him killed me instead? Let him killed my dad instead?”

Scott was silent and just glared hard at Stiles instead.

“Well? Answer me, oh great true Alpha McCall! Tell me what the fuck should I have done back then?”

“You shouldn’t have killed him at all.” Scott said grudgingly.

“I’m just going to say this once. After this, I no longer give a shit about your Beacon Hills pack at all. You can stay here and help us with the alien invasion or you can go back to Beacon Hills for all I care. Just don’t cross my path in the future anymore.” Stiles glared hard at Scott and the rest of the pack.

“Stiles…” Kira started.

“Listen up!” Stiles continued on, “Donovan chased after me while I was in the middle of fixing Roscoe at the school carpark. Did I hit him with the wrench? Yes, I did then I ran away from him. He chased after me and I had to hide in the school’s library. He caught up to me and beat me up a few times before I was able to run away from him. By the time he caught up with me again, I was stuck in a corner with the scaffolding as my only way of escape. As I climbed up the scaffolding, I began pushing the metal rods and wooden planks off it. They dropped on him and my wrench accidentally dropped onto his head knocking him back and he got pierced by one of the metal rods. That’s the truth.”

Stiles took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“That’s the truth! My father knows what happened. My uncle knows what happened. My boyfriend knows what happened. My team knows what happened. Isaac knows the truth as well and that’s all I care about.”

Theo growled softly.

“I honestly don’t care if you believe me at all. For the first time in my life, I’m actually happy down here. These people accept me for who I truly am. They know I’m a supernatural creature. They know I had killed Donovan in self-defense. I don’t have any secrets with them. I’m done with you and your pack. Don’t push the blame to me because Isaac, Derek and Cora want to leave your pack! Have you taken a look at yourself? Has the thought even crossed your mind that you are the one who fucked things up with them?”

“Derek and Cora are leaving too?” Liam whined.

“Fuck me sideways!” Stiles sighed out loud, “Can you stop keeping secrets from one another?”

“Is this true, Derek? Cora?” Lydia turned to look at them.

“It’s true.” Cora answered.

“But why?” Scott raised his voice in anger.

“Calm yourself, Scott!” Derek snapped back at him.

“It’s not the same. Both Derek and I thought that we should try to reside back in Beacon Hills for the sake of our parents and ancestors. It’s different. It’s no longer our territory and both of our wolves know it.”

Derek continued, “It’s almost uncomfortable to us to stay around but both of us decided that Cora should finish her high school diploma. Then Isaac said that he wanted to look for Stiles after he graduates. It was already decided among the 3 of us that we wanted to leave after their graduation.”

“Then this happened.” Isaac shrugged, “I was already thinking about leaving your pack, Scott. It’s different without Erica, Boyd, Allison or Stiles around.”

“You could have told me about it.” Scott said.

“Scott, you were too wrapped up with Kira and after that, we had that coven that wanted to destroy us. You were wrapped up in your own world. You didn’t even ask me how I was doing? You didn’t even bother to ask Derek and Cora how they were doing when they came back.”

“You just acknowledge that we were back and took us for granted.” Derek stated.

“I didn’t realize that.” Scott stuttered through.

“Off course, you didn’t Scott.” Cora rolled her eyes, “You weren’t even concern about us. It’s in your nature. You always wanted to be the good guy but you never did stop to ask how everyone is. That was Stiles’ job.”

“Lydia is busy with Jordan, both of them are figuring out how to use their powers. Malia is in her own world, making up for lost time with her stepfather. Mason, Brett and Liam are concerned about their studies and lacrosse. Theo? None of us like him so we can’t be bothered to even be friends with him.” Derek added.

Theo growled again at the last statement.

“Shut up, Theo before I shut you up for good!” Stiles snapped at him, which quiets him down instantly.

“But we could have talked about it? You guys could have told me.”

“Told you what exactly? That we’re not comfortable with the pack? And what would be the point to it?” Cora demanded.

Derek sighed, “Scott, we tried to make it work. The 3 of us, we did but we know deep down that it’s just not the same.”

“I’m more connected to Stiles than anybody in this pack. She was the only one who kept in touch with me throughout my time in Europe. She is still in contact with Jackson every now and then. Stiles keep track of both Derek and Cora when they went back to Brazil.” Isaac explained.

“It’s only natural that the 3 of us gravitates towards Stiles.” Derek added.

“Don’t get me wrong, we are not joining to be Stiles’ pack. We are going back to join Teixeira pack. We have already formed a bond with them back then and now that they’re here, the bond with them is much stronger than the bond with your pack.” Cora apologized.

“It’s not your fault, Scott. It’s just not meant to be.” Isaac said and everyone just kept quiet, deep in their own thoughts.

“So are we done now?” Stiles asked breaking the silence after a couple of quiet minutes.

Scott looked up to her, “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled back at him, “I accept your apology.”

“I’m sorry too.” Lydia said, “Honestly speaking, I was scared of you. After finding out that you killed Donovan, I was scared of what you were capable off that’s why I didn’t say anything when Scott kicked you out.”

“Erm…” Stiles feeling slightly confused at Lydia’s proclamation.

“As the pack’s emissary, I am supposed to be the objective one and be more grounded in advising the Alpha but instead, I let my emotions get the best of me.”

“Okay. I accept your apology too. Now, are we done?”

“Stiles, can we talk about this?” Scott pleaded.

Stiles rolled her eyes, “Talk about what?”

“About us? About the pack?” Scott shrugged.

“There’s nothing to talk about. They are your pack and there’s no longer an us anymore.”

“Stiles, we really should talk…” Scott gave his most expressive innocent puppy face.

“Scott.” Stiles pinched the bridge of her nose, “Let’s get a few things straight. You kicked me out of the pack because I killed someone in self-defense. You threw away 13 years of our friendship because you decided to be the righteous one. You got angry with me because you thought I convinced Isaac to not be part of your pack. It’s you who really need to talk to yourself. I got nothing to talk to you at all.”

“Come on, Stiles. At least, give Scott a chance to explain himself.” Kira pleaded on his behalf.

“Kira, I’m happy here. My uncle is here. My dad is planning to move here by the end of the year. I have a boyfriend here. I’m planning to go to Colombia to pursue my degree next year. I have people who I looked up to, living here. I have several of the most brilliant minds on this planet to call as my friends living here in New York” Stiles smiled at the rest of them.

“I got nothing to talk and I don’t have to listen to you at all, Scott. My conscience is clear and I’m happy.” Stiles ended the conversation, got out of the ring and walked out of the training room leaving every one behind.

Surprisingly, she actually felt much lighter getting the whole thing off her chest. And she was surprised by how much truth there was when the words came out of her mouth. Stiles realized that she has a brand new live down here in New York, countless opportunities to make the best out of every situation and making endless memories with these new groups of people in her life.

She walked out of the base feeling much happier. As she walked to her car, one of the many perks that she got since she had to travel to and fro from the base to the tower, Isaac came up from behind her.

“Hey Stiles, wait up!” Isaac called out.

“Hey Isaac!” Stiles turned to wait for him.

“Sorry about what happened.” Isaac apologized.

“It’s not your fault at all, Isaac.” Stiles sighed as she got in her car, “Get in, we’ll grab dinner somewhere.”

“Sure thing.” Isaac smiled as he got in the passenger seat.

“How did Scott found out about you leaving the pack?” Stiles asked as she started the Chevrolet Suburban and drove it out of the place.

“Erm, he kind of overheard it when one of the agents were going through with me about my classes.” Isaac answered, “I, honestly did not expect him to confront you.”

“Same here but at least, it’s all cleared up.” Stiles gave a tight smile to Isaac.

“True that. Derek and Cora are clearing things up with Scott though and are planning to introduce them to the Teixeira pack.” Isaac informed her before changing the topic, “So where are we going for dinner?”

“I’m craving for some Thai food. There’s a Thai restaurant near the Tower, we can eat there.”

“Okay cool.”

“Can you grab my phone and text Fitz and Simmons to meet us there as well?”

“Sure thing. Stiles, are you really okay?” Isaac asked her softly.

“Truth be told, I’m actually quite please that I managed to get it off my chest. They know how I feel right now and I know how they felt back then when none of them back me up. I felt betrayed by their actions. Looking back, I’m thankful that it happened. If not, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“That’s good to know. I’m happy for you, Stiles.”

“Thank you. And I’m glad that you will be here in New York with me after all this mess.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey Stiles, where are you?” Uncle Phil’s voice came over the phone.

“Hello Uncle Phil.” Stiles answered the call, “I’m at the condo, just finished showering. What’s up?”

“Suit up. Thor is back and the Captain wants a meeting in 2 hours’ once everyone is back from their assignment.”

“Okay. Then where are you?”

“I’m on my way back with the team from Venezuela. We should be reaching the tower in less than 2 hours. See you later.”

“See you later, Uncle Phil.” Stiles said her goodbye.

Stiles threw her cellphone on her bed and wiped her body dry. She quickly changed into her jumpsuit and wore her boots and strapped on her weapons. She put on some foundation, mascara and lip-gloss before blow-drying her hair and tying it into a high tight ponytail.

She took her cellphone and dial Isaac’s number. After the 3rd ring, Isaac picked up her call.

“Hey Isaac! What are you doing right now?” Stiles asked.

Isaac cheerfully answered, “I’m about to have a training session with some of the vampires and werewolves. What’s up?”

“I’m coming over to pick you up. Thor is back in town and Steve wants to have a meeting soon.”

“Okay. But why do I need to be there?” Isaac asked sounding confused over the phone.

“You’re part of Uncle Phil’s team now. I thought he would have told you?”

“I completely forgot about that. I didn’t expect that it would happened so soon.”

“Yup. It’s happening, pup. Anyway, have you had anything to eat yet?”

“No. I was planning to eat later after the training session. Why?”

“Well, can you do me a favor and grab some pasta from the canteen for both me and Peter? I doubt that he has eaten anything yet.”

“Sure thing.”

“I’m about to go down to the carpark now.” Stiles said as she pressed for the elevator, “I’m picking Peter up then I’ll pick you up. See you later, pup.”

“Later, Stiles.”

\---

By the time, Stiles came to the Tony’s penthouse; almost everyone was there lounging around waiting for Professor X and his team and Uncle Phil’s team.

Captain America was sitting in a corner talking quietly with Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Winter Soldier. Iron Man was in one of his laboratories with Hulk, Thor, Dr. Jane and Darcy. Ant-Man was sitting at the bar with Wasp, War Machine, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Vision. Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Black Panther, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Pepper Potts and Betty Ross were all seated around the sofas in the room.

Stiles walked in with Peter and introduced Isaac to everybody in the room, informing them that he’s a werewolf and would be part of Phil’s team.

Several minutes later, Uncle Phil walked in with his team – Melinda, Daisy, Jemma, Leo, Lance, Bobbi, Mack and Lincoln, all of them were still in their battlesuits. Isaac walked up to them and was greeted with hugs by his team member. Stiles smiled to herself, happy at the sight of Isaac being able to find a new pack / team to call his own.

She was surprised that both Director Fury and Director Hill were not around for the meeting. Apparently, both of them were in the penthouse when Thor returned and got the details first before going off to the Helicarrier to strategize with their agents.

A couple of minutes later, Jarvis announced the arrival Professor X and his team – Phoenix, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Emma Frost and Beast. Once they have arrived, all of them sat in the middle of the room to allow Captain to begin the meeting.

Steve stood up from where he was seated, “Firstly, I would like to say thank you for coming in at such short notice. Now that Thor is here, we might have a better understanding of Thanos and his Black Order and how to prepare ourselves for this coming invasion. I would let Thor tell the rest of us the information that he has gathered.”

Thor began telling them that Thanos was one of the few remaining Eternals race left in this universe and he was roughly about 10,000 to 20,000 years old. Odin claimed that Thanos was much older than his grandfather, Buri. Most of the races in the universe know that Thanos is among the strongest beings in the universe. Even Odin admitted that Thanos way much more stronger than he is and it might take more than 100 Asgardians warriors alongside Odin to beat the God into submission.

Thanos had destroyed empires, galaxies, planets and billions of lives because of his rage, greed and his love for the entity, Death, who he sees as his only equal. Only the Kree Empire, the Skrulls Empire, the Shi’ar Empire, the Broods and the army of Annihilus has not been attacked by Thanos for the sheer size of the number of planets and trillions of lives under their respective rule.

At the advise of Heimdall, the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian of Asgard’s Bifrost Bridge, Thor inform everybody that all of Earth’s armies should be prepare to go to war. Heimdall saw Thanos and his army approaching Earth fast and strong. Thor said that Heimdall saw more than 1,000 warships carrying an estimated of 25,000 purple alien soldiers, better known as Xixix, each. The alien soldiers are a primitive race that was enslaved by Thanos and his Black Order. From the Intel gathered, the Xixixs does not have an existing planet anymore thus the main reason for Thanos waiting to conquer Earth and sacrifice billions of lives to his love, Death.

Earth is one of the weakest and sadly chaotic planets within the universe. Thus if Thanos was to conquer Earth, he would be able to put a foothold on the planet and expand his territory within this solar system before expanding his empire. Thor also explained that in terms of weapons, Earth’s defense system might be on par with the Xixixs but he can’t be a hundred percent sure of it.

By the end of his speech, Thor looked at everyone in the room before sitting down.

“So 25 million alien soldiers, 5 badass aliens and 1 alien god, huh?” Peter spoke up.

“Why don’t I go first?” Professor X suggested.

Captain America nods his head at the suggestion.

“Jarvis, can you please dim the lights and pull up the files I sent to you just now?”

“Yes, Professor.” Jarvis replied, at the same time, the house went dark and the blinders were pulled down. Holographic images pop up in the middle of their circle on top of the huge coffee table.

“As you can see. I have 33 staffs and 127 students currently residing in my institution. After much discussion, I am able to provide you with 28 of my staffs and 43 of my students who I strongly believe are ready to be part of this army. All 32 of my X-Men including myself have carefully select and vet through to ensure that these students are fully prepare for this war.” Professor X informed.

“That’s good, Charles.”

“As you know that Logan had a small team of mutants going around to inform the mutants and the supernatural creatures worldwide. On my end, I was able to inform respective mutants teams from all around the world that I have alliances with.” Professor X further informed, “Jarvis, if you will please pull up the files on the teams.”

“As you request, Professor.” Jarvis replied.

In front of them, the holographic images change again.

The 1st team was called ‘Alpha Flight’ from Canada, which consists of 10 mutants and superhumans, with their leader, an ex-military captain in the Canadian Army.

The 2nd team was ‘Excalibur’ from England with 7 mutants in it.

Next was ‘The Defenders’ from Brazil with 7 mutants and superhumans in the mix.

The 4th was a group of 13 powerful witches calling themselves, ‘The Supreme Coven’ from New Orleans.

‘Thunderbolts’ was a vigilante group with 6 mutants in the team from South Africa.

Coming from China, was a group of militarized superheroes with 5 superhumans label as ‘The Dynasty’ by their government.

In Japan, a group of misfits supernatural creatures and mutants formed a group of 9, only to called themselves, ‘Ninja Warriors’.

There’s a team of 7 mutants from Australia, calling themselves, ‘Crimson Clan’ that has a powerful mutant with the ability to stop time within a certain radius.

The Russians also have a team of 5 mutants, calling themselves ‘House Of Romanov’ since all of them are siblings and rumor has it that all of them were direct descendants from the Empress of Russia, Elizaveta Petrovna.

The last team hails from Germany, by the name of ‘8’, with 5 mutants, 1 witch, 1 vampire and 1 werewolf among them.

“Jarvis, please show the map of werewolf packs and vampire clans that Logan and his team were able to inform.” Professor X continued.

“Yes, Professor.”

Instantly a holographic map appeared with blue and red dots and several green dots scattered across.

“The green dots represent the superpower teams that would be assisting us from their respective countries. The blue dots are the werewolf packs insisting on staying and protecting their town and territory. Lastly, the red dots are the vampire clans who are not interested in getting involve in the frontline but would kill the aliens if they come across them.” Jarvis explained in his thick English accent.

“The stats, Jarvis?” Steve asked.

“From the intel that we have gathered, we have an estimate of slightly more than 9,000 werewolves and 4,000 vampires worldwide.” Jarvis continued on, “Right now, we have 147 werewolves and 78 vampires at the base. With Professor Xavier’s 28 staffs and 43 students and 3,592 SHIELD agents and 21 Avengers members, we have a small army of 3,907.”

“No, we don’t.” Steve interrupted Jarvis, “We only have 21 of us and 28 of the X-Men to deal with Thanos and his Black Order. If Thanos is really as powerful as Thor said, we need to deal with him first while everyone else deals with the alien army.”

“How about soldiers from other countries?” Spider-Woman asked.

Jarvis was the one who answered, “The data that Director Hill gave us is that, Earth has 20,360,871 active army personnel.”

“Then we shall have to inform all the world leaders and trust that they would know what to do.” Rhodey input, “I shall talk to our President.”

“Thanks, Rhodey.”

“And we have to cover every major city in the world, Thanos would most probably attack heavily populated areas just to wipe out the human race.” Ant-Man suggested.

Tony answered, “Let Rhodey and me settle the armies around the world, Capt.”

“Yes, please. 20.3 million soldiers against the 25 million soldiers?” Steve sighed, “Jarvis, give me the stats for the world Navy and Air Force?”

“Right away, Sir.” Jarvis instantly show the new numbers, “The planet has 3,925,055 Navy soldiers and 2,515,969 Air Force soldiers.”

“Military equipment?”

“54,781 Battle Tanks, 20,089 Combat Aircrafts and 9,641 Attack Helicopters.”

“That’s a start. Now we need to breakdown into smaller teams amongst ourselves so it will be easier for us to back each other up.”

After another half an hour of discussions and suggestions from everyone, everyone unanimously agreed to the team arrangements.

Iron Man, Thor, Magneto, Vision, Scarlet Witch and Iceman would go against Thanos first to distract and delay him from everything else.

Hulk, Colossus, War Machine, Rogue and Beast would fight against Black Dwarf, the huge 10 feet tall orange and brown colored skin alien stronger than the Hulk and carrying a huge double edge battle-axe for his weapon.

Wolverine, Quicksilver, Winter Soldier, Warpath and Lucas Bishop would fight against Corvus Glaive, the alien that has grey skin with metallic looking long claws and wearing a huge black cloak and holding on to a long gold staff with a weird knife like shape at the end. Thor informed them that rumor has it that he is one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the universe.

Phoenix, Storm, Cyclops, Ms. Marvel and Firestar would be against Ebony Maw, a skinny pale sickly yellow skin male alien that has the mental ability to manipulate any living creatures to his bidding and a wide variety of magical powers.

Psylocke, Emma Frost, Marvel Girl, Black Panther and Daredevil would be fighting against Supergiant, a tall and skinny blue-skin female alien with black tattoos on her face, wearing a hood and a fitted black and white body suit. Intel gathered informed them that she is an Alpha-Level telepath, almost the same equivalent to Emma Frost and Phoenix.

Lastly, it was Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Polaris, Havok and Archangel would be fighting against Proxima Midnight, the other blue-skin female alien wearing a black and white body suit along with a black helmet of some sort with pointed horns, another excellent and super strong combatant.

All of them were ordered by Captain America to prioritize the civilians and their targets first before joining Iron Man and his team going against Thanos. The faster they capture, destroy or kill the Black Order, the faster they can help with fighting against the Eternal.

Professor X would be coordinating the attacks and keeping everyone in communication from the institution with his fellow telepaths. Since Phoenix, Psylocke, Emma Frost, Marvel Girl and Sage would be assisting, Charles would be using the Cerebro, along with the remaining 19 telepaths to try to shutdown the minds of the aliens, as many as possible. Tony suggested to Charles to try shutdown Thanos’ mind if he could but Thor was completely against it, saying that the Eternal is more than 10,000 years old, the amount of horrors in his head might be traumatizing on Charles. Even if Charles managed to do it, he might get suck inside Thanos’s head instead and be stuck there. Charles informed them, that he would come up with a foolproof plan as a last resort plan, should he see if the war is not in their favor.

The remaining Avengers and X-Men were divided up into 5 teams to cover the North, South, East, West and the skies of the area. Captain America decided to contain the fight with a 10-mile radius of the White House. Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Spider-Woman would be covering the North. Ant-Man, Wasp, Elektra and Nightcrawler would be covering the South. Shadowcat, Gambit, Sage and Domino would be covering the East. Spider-Man, Fantomex, Cloak and Dagger would be covering the West. Falcon, Banshee and Stiles would be covering the skies.

The 43 students, 147 werewolves and 78 vampires along with Uncle Phil’s team would be assisting attacking the alien armies in any way possible to contain the battle within Washington DC and keeping sure that no civilians are in the way. Steve informed Phil that all active SHIELD agents were to divided up and assist the 10 respective superpower groups.

Phil told him that Fury had already assigned 200 agents to each group after getting the information from Charles. He had already sent them off to get acquainted with the respective teams. 1,000 agents were needed to help managed and fly the 5 Helicarriers that SHIELD had been building after the destruction of Triskelion headquarters. The remaining 500 agents were to help the US army, navy and air force in any way possible.

Since Ruth had saw in her visions that certain cities would be heavily under attacked compared to others, they started mapping out certain areas that needs to be heavily armed. The 10 teams at each country would be the first line of defense against alien soldiers that would attack. The Avengers and the X-Men would be the first line of defense against Thanos and his Black Order.

After the briefing, all of them went on their separate ways to do their necessary preparations since they are exactly a weeks’ away from the Lunar eclipse.


	18. Chapter 18

“Uncle Phil, what exactly am I supposed to do?” Stiles asked him as everybody began to make their way out of Tony’s penthouse.

“I suggest that you have a meeting with Falcon and Banshee on how to cover each others’ backs since the 3 of you would be covering the skies.”

“Ouh okay. Then how about Isaac?” Stiles pointed out to Isaac, who was standing by her side, looking innocent.

Uncle Phil walked over to Isaac and squeezed his right shoulder since Isaac was taller than him, standing at 6ft 2inches, “He would be having a crash course with May, Bobbi and Lance this whole week. Good luck boy! I’ll see the both of you later for dinner.”

Isaac swallowed his saliva, looking rather scared at Uncle Phil’s comments. Everyone in SHIELD knew how great May is and she even had beaten Natasha several times while Natasha had only beaten her 3 times so far. Both Bobbi and Lance were trained by May as well and have risen up the ranks.

Stiles gave Isaac a tight smile before turning to Uncle Phil, “And where would you be going?”

“I’m meeting Director Hill and Directory Fury along with some other senior SHIELD agents to finalize our strategies.”

“Okay, see you later for dinner then. Any special request for dinner?”

“Grilled steak if you will, please? Invite the team if they have nothing on.”

“Will do.” Stiles hugged her uncle and kissed him goodbye. “See you later.”

“See you later, kiddo.” Uncle Phil said before walking into the elevator.

Tony came up from nowhere and whispered into Stiles’ ear, “Did I hear you would be cooking grilled steak?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Stiles screamed in surprise and her hands were instantly in flames, preparing to punch anything.

Tony instantly backed off and chuckled at the sight.

“Do not do that, Tony!” Stiles exclaimed and made the fire on her hands disappeared, “And yes, I’m planning to cook grilled steak for dinner later. Why?”

“Well, I have a huge beautiful kitchen here.” Tony winked.

“Credit card?” Stiles rolled her eyes and stick out her right palm, while Isaac who was still standing beside her, looked confused.

“Thank you, Stiles!” Tony kissed her on her left cheek and took out his wallet to pass his credit card to her.

“How many people am I cooking for?”

Tony turned to face the rest of the people in the room and shouted, “Stiles is cooking dinner for everyone!”

A chorus of ‘Yes’ and several approvals followed.

“Screw you, Tony!” Stiles glared hard at him.

“Love you, too! Get your boyfriend and this werewolf here to follow you to shop! And Darcy too!” Tony smiled.

Stiles smiled back, “Fine.”

Isaac, who was still standing beside Stiles, looks lost at what just happened, “Erm, what’s going on?”

“Hold on!” Stiles told him and shouted, “Darcy! Peter! You guys are following me to the shop.”

Stiles turned to Isaac, “I’m cooking for 36 people, that’s what just happened.”

“Oh wow!”

“And you’re helping me with dessert.”

Isaac just nods his head and smiles.

Darcy and Peter walked up to her and Isaac and walked into the elevator together to go to the supermarket. As the elevator went down, Stiles called out, “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Ms. Stiles?” Jarvis replied.

“Do me a huge favor please and set an alarm on everybody’s phone at 6pm to be their first reminder for dinner at 6.30pm and the 2nd reminder at 6.15pm? I really don’t want them to be late.”

“Will do. Anything else?”

“That’s all, Jarvis. Thank you very much.”

Stiles had Samuel, Betty, Carol, Jemma, Mack, Isaac and Peter to help her cooked dinner and baked dessert for their entire group. She decided to serve them Grilled Steak with Mushroom Sauce served with Grilled Cuban Peppers, Tomatoes and Scallions and Cheesecake with fresh strawberries.

By 6.15pm, all of the Avengers and Uncle Phil’s team were in Tony’s house. Natasha, Jessica Drew, Hope, Pepper, Pietro and Clint helped set the table. Tony’s dining table was meant for 30 people but there were able to squeeze all 36 adults comfortably to have a dinner there.

After dinner was set, Tony stood up and raised his glass, “Before we dig into this delicious meal, may I just say that I am truly honored and grateful to have met each and everyone of you. We have an alien invasion on the way and to be honest, I have no idea if we would be able to survive this. Never in a million years would I think that I would find a family in this bunch of weirdos. And for that, I’m truly grateful for this. Cheers!”

\---

Since all of them would be splitting up in groups, Charles had Tony duplicate the technology from Danger Room to allow them to practice at the secret base after finding out about the vision from Ruth. After much trial and error and with the help of Hank, several weeks later, he was finally able to create a bigger Danger Room at the base. The room itself was the size of 4 football fields and roughly 50 feet deep with 2 30 feet long by 3 feet wide glass panel on the opposite side of the walls. One was for the control room while the other was the viewing hall for other agents to see their training sessions.

After dinner, Tony revealed to all of them that they finally had their own Danger Room and it was ready to be use for training sessions and being operated by Jarvis.

Captain suggested that the teams that would be going up against the alien soldiers to have training sessions first so that they would know how best to work along with each other as a team. The training session was simple, each team has an hour to kill and destroy as many Chitauri aliens as possible – since that’s the only type of alien that they have in their system.

The following day, Steve had the other 18 Avengers and X-Men reporting to the secret base to see how they would fare working as a team and assess if he needs to switch them around.

The first team to have a go at it was Ant-Man, Wasp, Daredevil and Nightcrawler, who managed to kill 167 Chitauri aliens. All of them were surprised at finding out that not only could Hope shrink in size but she could also expand herself to the height of 30 feet, standing just slightly taller than the Hulk and increase her strength. Stiles found out that Hope has been practicing her skills along with her ability to generate powerful bio-electric blasts from her hands to stun others. She also found out that if Hope expands herself, she won’t be able to form her wings but if she shrinks herself, she would be able to form her insect wings and fly at enhanced speed. As for Nightcrawler, Stiles got excited at seeing the German teleports all around and destroying the aliens with ease. With his excellent gymnastics skills, it was beautiful to see him fight against the enemies. Seeing Ant-Man fight was more like seeing an invisible man fighting against the aliens. Stiles couldn’t see him at all but she saw the aliens getting knocked out left and right. Lastly, it was Elektra Natchios. She personally hopes that she could get a couple of training sessions from her. Stiles really thinks that she is a ninja, seeing at how fast, smooth and precise her attacks are with her pair of Sais.

The next team was Shadowcat, Gambit, Sage and Domino. Domino was a crazy excellent sniper. Stiles saw that she took a high spot in one of the buildings and shoot all her targets without missing a single one of them. Sage took an interesting approach to her attack. Apparently, she was able to possess 3 Chitauri aliens at once and manipulate them to attack the other Chitauri aliens. If they were killed, she used another 3 to continue until she is tired before switching to hand-to-hand combat. Gambit and Shadowcat tag-team and were both great combat fighters with Gambit blowing the aliens around him while Shadowcat just phasing in and out of the aliens, ripping them apart. At the end of hour, they managed to kill 135 Chitauri aliens.

Next up were Spider-Man, Fantomex, Cloak and Dagger to do the training simulation. Stiles would never get bored seeing her boyfriend in action; he was one of the most agile and flexible person that she had ever seen in action. His ability to jump around from building to building was always impressive. Stiles thought that Domino was an excellent sniper but after seeing Fantomex in action with his guns, Stiles was just in awe. It seems as if he has a sixth sense for where all the Chitauri aliens would be appeared and not missed a single shot. Stiles was in awe seeing at Dagger moving and fighting against the Chitauri aliens. She was so fluid and intense in throwing her light daggers. Stiles found out that Tandy has the ability to form daggers made out of pure lights and threw them at any targets without missing them at all. Stiles just looked on in awe seeing two marksmen in the team going crazy. Lastly, it was Cloak who was pure darkforce, walking around in a huge dark brown cloak and has the ability to phase through the aliens and teleports their body parts all around the simulation room, leaving them dead. By the end of their Danger Room session, they killed 178 Chitauri aliens.

Steve asked Stiles’s team to be the next one but Stiles insisted to be the last one. She claimed that so she could see all the other teams first and learn from them plus it helps that she’s the newest among all of them and pretty much this would be the first time that she actually uses her powers to kill and destroy someone. Steve agreed with her and entered the room with Black Widow, Hawkeye and Spider-Woman.

Stiles was excited to see an Icon and 3 of the world’s deadliest spies in action. It was quite addictive to see all 4 of them in action. All 4 knew how to read each other’s body language and anticipate each other’s moves to help one another. They were acting as a unit rather than 4 separate superheroes with their backs’ facing each other. As usual, it was like a dream come true to see Captain America in action. Seeing Black Widow and Spider-Woman in action made Stiles cringed in fear a little bit. Both of them were not afraid to play dirty and be ruthless, with Black Widow using her Widow’s Bite and Spider-Woman using her Venom Blasts to get the job done. Seeing Hawkeye in action with his bow and arrows prompted Stiles to want to learn how to use it after all this shit is done and over with. Within the next hour, they managed to destroy 192 Chitauri aliens, thanks mostly to Black Widow and Spider-Woman for not afraid to get the job done.

Lastly, it was Stiles, Banshee and Falcon’s turn. Once they step into the room, they walked to the middle of the room and had their backs facing each other.

“Sean, Samuel, do you guys mind if I try a new trick?” Stiles asked them.

Samuel replied, “Sure thing, I’m cool with it.”

“Gang richt ahead, mah lassie.” Sean replied in his thick Scottish accent.

Stiles just nod her head, unsure at what exactly he said.

“Jarvis darling, would you be a sweetheart and start with 200 Chitauri aliens first?”

“Will do, Ms. Stiles.” Jarvis’ voice came over the speaker.

“Erm, are you sure about this, Stiles?” Sam turned to her.

“Yes, Sam.” Stiles smiled back at him.

Within seconds later, 200 Chitauri aliens appeared in front of them surrounding them, all fully armed.

Sean asked, “Ye sure aboot this, Stiles?”

“Just stand and act pretty, guys.” Stiles told them. She closed her eyes and counted to 3 while using her powers to feel Chitauri aliens within the room, to get the sense of holographic images used and pinpoint their exact location. By the time, she reached 3, she opened up her eyes and all 200 Chitauri aliens were in flames.

Stiles turned to them, “Did we win?”

Sean just laughed at her, while Samuel looks on in awe.

“Erm, hey Capt!” Sam shouted out loud, “Do we still continue with the training or what?”

A buzzer sound, followed by Steve’s voice came over, “Well, it’s just 1 minute into the simulation and Stiles just destroyed 200 of these aliens. It’s safe to say that she has got both of your backs. I guess you are done with it. Congrats, Stiles!”

By the end of the day, news spread around that Stiles is literally the new big gun among the Avengers. Everyone in SHIELD knows that Iron Man has the guns to take down an entire army, Hulk has the raw strength to take down an entire country and lastly, Thor has the power to destroy an entire continent. Several of the agents who managed to see Stiles in action began spreading the news that Stiles might just be as powerful as Iron Man – off course, none of the agents knew that Stiles had actually beaten Iron Man before.

\---

The next several days all of them were busy with their respective duties. Iron Man, War Machine, Director Fury and Director Hill had a meeting with all the world leaders to inform them of their strategies and to activate all the army, air force and navy personnel, including their reserves. They did bring up the topic of asking the civilians to move out from the targeted locations but Ruth advice them against it. Ruth explained that Thanos would attack the heavily populated cities around the world, by asking the civilians to move to another location, would just make Thanos aimed for another heavily populated area instead that are not armed as heavily as certain selected cities. They all agreed to make the targeted cities as fortified as possible and armed all their civilians.

On top of arming the respective cities, all hospitals and clinics were informed to prepare them of the oncoming onslaught. Thousands and maybe millions of civilians would get caught in the crossfire, so they need to prepare as many hospital beds, medications, blood bags and other necessary equipment for those potential victims.

Director Fury informed that the Avengers, X-Men and the 10-superpower teams would be their first line of defense against the aliens. He informed the rest of the world leaders that he has 200 agents with each superpower teams to assist them. The objective of all the other countries’ police forces is to evacuate the civilians as safely and orderly as possible. The armies has to try their best to contain each attacks within each cities, while the navy and air force is to bring down the warships in any way possible.

Obviously none of them told the world leaders about the 9,000 over werewolves and 4,000 over vampires that would be assisting them from behind the scenes. An alien invasion is already something hard for them to grasp, the existence of the supernatural world would only cause further unnecessary chaos.

With Iron Man, War Machine, Director Fury and Director Hill busy with the world leaders, the rest of them got acquainted with one another.

The remaining Avengers, 28 X-Men, 43 of Charles’ students, the 147 werewolves and 78 vampires, along with Phil’s team met up and had a deep discussion on their plan of attack. Steve gave strict instructions to the students, werewolves, vampires and agents that they are not to have direct contact with Thanos and his Black Order. Steve told them that if any of them were knocked out unconscious, distract Thanos and his entourage and try to wake them up. All of them were the 6 main teams back up. Steve divided all of them into groups of 10 and assigned them to respective areas within the 10-miles radius of the White House.

Over the next couple of days, Steve had each team going into the Danger Room to see how they work as a team together and hopefully that they would be able to protect each other’s backs and work on improving their mistakes within these short period of time.

It was crazy to see the entire base getting busy loading and preparing for war. Seeing them loading all the weapons into the trucks to transport them over to Washington DC. SHIELD even fortified the secret base as a last resort for their agents should all the senior agents died in action. Tony fortified the Avengers’ Tower with the latest technology and had Jarvis armed the building with all the necessary precautions and also to assist them shoot the warships down discreetly.

Truth be told, Stiles was still trying to grasp the thought that she is actually going to be part of a war that would be fighting for the survival of the planet. She only read them in books or comics but to actually experience the process of preparing for an all-out alien invasion was an entirely different feeling. She called her dad every single day, just to tell him that she loves him and that she will come back to see him and it’s a promise. Peter and her became inseparable, they spent every waking moment in each other’s arms, and at one point, Uncle Phil was getting worried about them. The day before the Lunar eclipse, both of them went back to Phil’s condo and slept together for the comfort rather than anything else.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the afternoon of the foretold alien invasion. All of them were told to report to the Avengers’ Tower first, the 11 teams. The 43 selected students, 147 werewolves and 78 vampires were told to go to Washington DC ahead, along with Phil’s team and to assist the military in securing the area and ensure that there’s several escape routes for the civilians. All of them were given guns and SHIELD uniforms to avoid raising suspicions from the military officers since all the world leaders know that following the superheroes team, SHIELD have the next authority in this situation.

The 11 teams were all suited up in their respected superheroes costume, including Stiles. Well, it was pretty much similar to her uniform with the exception that Tony had customized a white leather jumpsuit along with a white half-face mask. It was a unanimous decision among the rest of the Avengers and Uncle Phil’s team to keep Stiles’ identity a secret from the public for now. She’s the youngest among the Avengers and they all knew that once the media got hold of her identity, she would no longer have any privacy at all.

“All of us know what has to be done.” Steve started out; “Giving up is not an option. Today is the day that Earth fights for her survival. We fight for one another. We fight for our freedom. We fight together. We will take down Thanos and his Black Order. We will win this war!”

Tony, Thor and Bruce went to hug their respective love ones. Tony explained to Pepper for the 5th time about the defense system of the Avengers’ Tower. Darcy told him that she had already figured it out and the ladies would try their best to bring down the aliens using Jarvis’s offensive system.

All 50 of them got into the Avengers’ Jet to make their way to Washington DC.

In the jet, Tony, who was sitting at least more than 5 seats away, asked aloud, “Hey, Stiles sweetie! How is it that you don’t have a codename yet?”

“Well, Ms. Frost doesn’t have it. Jessica and Luke don’t have it either.” Stiles answered.

“Well, I think you should!”

“Terra.” Peter turned to her and suggested, “The Roman Goddess of the Earth.”

“That name suits you very well, my child.” Ororo agreed to it.

Followed by a chorus of approvals and several nods of heads. Stiles felt really weird that none of them were freaking out that an alien invasion would be happening in a couple of hours. Most of them were making plans to go on a relaxation trip after the whole war. Stiles even begin to question the state of their mentalities when she overhead Angelica planning a shopping trip soon.

Stiles turned to Peter, “I kind of like it. Terra. Simple and to the point.” She leaned forward to kiss Peter on his lips, “Thank you, boyfriend.”

“TERRA, IT IS!” Tony shouted from his seat.

“We will be reaching the White House in 15 minutes.” Hawkeye’s voice came through the intercom.

15 minutes later, Hawkeye landed the Jet onto the South Lawn of the White House. All of them came out of the jet to see an empty White House.

“Where’s everybody?” Peter asked, “It’s like ghost town down here.”

“Fury had the entire White House evacuated to a secret location.” Rhodey answered, “He had all the world leaders evacuated to several secret hideouts all around the planet for their safety.”

“So how much time do we have now?” Carol asked.

“It’s 15 minutes after 3.” Steve answered, “The Lunar eclipse will begin at 8.11pm. Gives all of you roughly 5 hours to be familiar with your respective locations.”

Natasha turned to Jessica and smiled, “Gives us time to set-up traps.”

“That’s the best.” Jessica smiled backed at her.

“Be in position by 7pm.”

“Captain America?” A female voice came through. All of the Avengers stopped and looked at each other.

“Girls,” Emma replied out loud, “Do not scare the man.”

“Sorry about that, Ms. Frost.” Another female voice replied.

“We’re like to introduced ourselves. We’re the Stepford Cuckoos. There are 5 of us; we’re quintuplet with telepathy powers. We will be your communications throughout the whole war. We will be linked to all 50 of you plus the 10 superpower teams around the globe to give you a live update of the war & to protect all of you against a telepathic attack.”

“Erm, thank you very much, ladies for the help.” Steve nodded his head, “But I would still prefer that all of us wearing our earpieces for communications.”

Emma said out loud, “Girls, protect our minds as best as you possibly can. I have faith in all of you. Let the remaining telepaths assist Professor Xavier while the 5 of you just concentrate on us.”

“Yes, Ms. Frost.”

“Good luck, girls.”

“Good luck, everyone.” And they went silent.

“Well, that was slightly creepy.” Peter said to Stiles.

“That’s a first for me!” Stiles answered, smiling at Peter, “Having a telepath in my head.”

Peter just laughed it off, “Do you want to tag along with me or do you want to fly around first?”

“I’ll tag along with you. Sean, Sam and myself have sorted out how we’re going to be covering the skies. It’s pretty much quite straightforward so we’re cool.”

“Okay then, let’s go.”

With that, Stiles followed Peter, Fantomex, Cloak and Dagger to their locations. Along the way, they bumped into hundreds of civilians and told them to prepare themselves. Dagger advised them to armed themselves and make sure that they know the nearest bunkers or exit routes out of this town. By the time, they reached the edge of the perimeter that Captain America had pointed out; Stiles saw several snipers that were hidden all around the surrounding buildings.

The army personnel were done setting up their weapons and barriers, the police officers were all loaded up, along with the SWAT team and both the firefighters and the paramedics were on high alert to assist the injured and the trapped in any way possible. It was crazy to see the civilians freaking out but they were trying their best to calm themselves and their family members. The armed forces were in full battle order with their game face on.

Before Stiles knew it, it was 5 minutes to 7pm.

“Hey boyfriend, I got to go.” Stiles told Peter, “Got to meet up with Falcon and Banshee.”

“Sure thing, beautiful.” Peter nodded his head and took off his mask and removed her mask as well.

Peter took a deep breath and stared straight into her eyes. Stiles felt her heart beating very fast, she was unsure if it was from the feeling of being in love with Peter or the thought of losing Peter in battle or both.

“I know that you can take care of yourself but I just need to say it out loud. Please take care of yourself. And I love you, Mieczyslawa Stilinski.” Peter kissed her on the lips.

Stiles smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

She pulled back, “You learnt how to speak my name properly, Mr. Parker.”

“Yup! I had to asked Agent Coulson several times for it.”

“And I love you too, Peter Benjamin Parker.” Stiles gave a peck on his lips, “After all of this is over, we are going on a trip together so you better not die on me.”

“Yes, love.”

They kissed one time before Stiles put on her mask back and flew off to meet her team at the White House. By the time, she reached the White House; she saw that the 6 teams that would be fighting against Thanos and his Black Order were there too, along with Falcon and Banshee and Captain America’s team. Apparently the north area was heavily guarded and armed thus Captain America decided to come back to the White House.

Around 7.30pm, more than half an hour after the Sun has set, all of them received a telepathic update from the Stepford Cuckoos.

“Captain?” One of the cuckoos called out.

“Yes, ladies.” Steven answered.

“Australia, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, Philippines, Korea and Japan are being attacked now.”

Emma asked, “Girls, is it possible if you gave us the number of warships that are attacking each countries?”

“Hold on, Ms. Frost. Let us try.” One of the girls replied followed by silence for several seconds. “Australia is being attacked by 57 warships. Indonesia & Papua New Guinea, 30 warships. Philippines – 20 warships. Korea – 14 warships and lastly, Japan – 18 warships.”

“Thank you, girls.”

“More warships are coming in contact with the other countries. 45 warships are attacking the South East Asia region and another 100 warships are attacking both China and Mongolia.”

“So that would add up to 284 warships.” Betsy added in.

“East Russia has come into contact as well. Give us a couple of seconds to see how things are down there.”

“1,000 warships & 25 million alien soldiers. We might get overwhelmed depending on their technology.” Hank said out loud.

“We might but that doesn’t mean we should not fight back.” Steve said.

“I’m not saying that, Steve. I’m just doing a few mental calculations in my head…” Hank replied before the girls interrupted him.

“The Russian team has an impressive group of mutants. They brought down 2 of the warships using their energy blasts or something; apparently all 5 of them are long-range power users. But there’s at least another 100 warships attacking Russia.”

“Okay.” Steve replied grimly.

“The Crimson Clan from Australia. One of the mutants, Eva Bell is using her abilities to stop time and allowing their military to attack the aliens trapped in her time bubbles. They are fighting well against the aliens.”

“That’s good news. How about the other countries?” Scott asked.

“Papua New Guinea is being overrun, along with Singapore, Malaysia, Vietnam and Laos, some of the South East Asia countries. There are 50 warships attacking India and Nepal.”

“Girls, can you check if there’s any casualties so far?” Jean asked.

Almost 30 seconds of silence pass by before they answered, “Give or take more than a million dead.”

“Fuck!” Logan growled out loud. The rest of them kept quiet while some of them were shocked by the number of deaths.

“How about the aliens?” Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

“It’s hard to focus on their minds. It’s as if they have interference to avoid telepath from entering their minds. We can try but it would take time to give the numbers.”

“Forget it, then.” Steve told them, “How about the Middle East, Africa and Europe?”

“Oh My God!” All 5 girls gasped.

“What happened?” Tony shouted.

“They just bombed Singapore. 5 millions people just died. They wiped out the island completely.”

Several gasps and shocks ran through the group.

“We have to give our all.” Wanda said, “No more lives should be lost. I don’t want a repeat of Sokovia.”

“It won’t be. It can’t be.” Clint answered her.

“86 warships are attacking the Middle-Eastern countries, with Iran, Turkey, Syria, Iraq and Israel taking heavy loses.” One of the girls said through her sobbing. Stiles could tell that all of them were trying to grasp the war and how fast people were dying left and right.

“Europe?”

“They are engaged with roughly 79 warships. France, Germany and United Kingdom being attacked by 15 warships each.”

“Is the German team engaged with them?”

“Yes, they are, Captain. And they’re quite efficient. Especially the vampire, she has killed at least 20 aliens within a couple of minutes and she’s not slowing. And they have a 100ft giant among them which just managed to destroy a warship single handedly.”

“Okay. They can manage then.”

“Africa?”

“129 warships. Surprisingly they are not attacking the desert region. They are concentrating their forces on the southern region of the continent. Oh My God!” The girls screamed again, “They bombed Sri Lanka.”

Steve sighed, “Casualties?”

One of the girls sniffed and answered, “Estimated at 20.2 million people.”

“This is going badly.” Bobby said to the rest.

“No, it’s not. Our 10 teams and SHIELD agents are still fighting for their lives.” Tony told him, “We still have a fighting chance. Stepford Cuckoos, what about the supernatural creatures? Are any of them engaged in any battles?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” The girls answered, “All the werewolves and vampires located in the other continents are engaged in battled except for those located in North and South America.”

“And how many are left then?”

“2,348 werewolves and 651 vampires in North and South America.”

“Fuck!” One of the girls cursed out loud, “Israel and Palestine are gone. 8.2 million Israelis and 1.7 Palestinians dead.”

“This is fucking bullshit!” Jessica Jones shouted and punched into the wall, “It has only been slightly less than an hour and more than 36 million people died.”

“Control yourself, Jess.” Luke told her, “Cuckoos, how many of their warships have we destroyed?”

“63 and counting.”

“That’s a good start.” Angelica said.

“And 132 warships are attacking South America right now.”

Jean turned to Steve, “Steve, Charles detected Thanos and his Black Order.”

“Where are they?”

“Their warship is hovering just outside of the airspace.”

“Charles, can you hear me?” Steve said out loud.

“Hold on Captain, let us linked everyone up to the professor.” One of the girls answered.

A couple of seconds later, “Steve?”

“Charles, what is happening on that warship?”

“They know. They know the existence of the Avengers, X-Men and the supernatural creatures. Their telepath has a machine similar to Cerebro. They were using it to scan the entire planet when I accidentally crossed path with her. I managed to knocked her out but be prepare for their attack soon. They’re coming straight to the White House.” Professor Xavier warned them.

“Will do. Thank you, Charles.”

“Emma, Betsy & Hope. Take her down as quickly as possible. She might just be stronger than me. I was barely able to knock her out. All the best.”

All 3 ladies just nod their heads at each other.

“This is it.” Steve pressed his earpiece to speak to all of 49 of them, “We give our all. Don’t hold back. Flyers scout around.”

Immediately Iron Man, Thor, Magneto, Vision, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Rogue, Phoenix, Storm, Ms. Marvel, Firestar, Marvel Girl, Polaris, Archangel, Falcon, Banshee and Stiles flew high up into the sky.

From the horizon just barely after the sun set, Stiles saw the silhouette of the warships and their blinking lights from afar flying in formation towards her and the team.

“ETA less than a minute.” Falcon spoke through their communication devices.

Stiles called out, “Dr. Ororo and Thor! Do you mind if we try something right now?”

“What do you have in mind, milady?” Thor bellowed.

“Call upon the thunder and lightning, please.”

“As you wish.”

Instantly dark clouds started forming around the White House, followed by loud booming thunders. Seconds later, lightning strikes began to come down all around them. Bright flashes of light exploded around them in the darkness. Ever since the session at the Avengers’ Danger Room, pretty much all of them knew that Stiles has a tendency to test and experiment with her powers. Stiles close her eyes, feeling the energies coursing all around her, the heat from the lightning strikes and the loud clapping of the thunders. She could feel the adrenaline rushing over her, the wind blowing her hair and flying high above in the air.

“Let’s do this.” Stiles shouted out as she opened her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles telekinetically grabbed hold of all the lightning strikes and feels the huge amount of electricity surging through her body. She redirects all the strikes and threw it at the first approaching warship. As she threw the strikes onwards, she manipulates them and conjures up more lighting strikes from the original strikes. She manipulates the electricity to be bigger than it originally was that it looks as if they were a hundred lightning strikes attacking the warship simultaneously. All of them hit the first warship with such intensity and strength that it blew up into thousands of pieces and flew into the 2 warships beside it, damaging them quite badly that Stiles saw them flying downwards instantly.

All of the flyers were slightly thrown back from the impact of the explosion and the smoke.

“Nice move!” Tony said, “3 warships. You constantly impressed me, Terra.”

A series of congratulations came through her earpiece, congratulating her on that impressive display of power. Stiles thanked all of them quickly before continuing to fly around to think of her next move. Deep down, she felt scared that she is actually facing the enemy right now but at the same time, she knew she has to destroy all of them to ensure the safety of the planet and her dad. She had called him in the morning to tell him about the situation and forced him to stay in Beacon Hills and take care of himself, Melissa and the town. Stiles promised him that she would return back with Uncle Phil’s team and Peter for Thanksgiving and have a long break back in her hometown.

Stiles saw that the Lunar eclipse was only partially showing, meaning that they still had time before Thanos and his minions come down. Ruth had told of them that it would be when the moon is completely covered and shining bright red.

From where she was floating high up in the air, she saw thousands of aliens coming out of the warships with their flying chariot of some sort. They began shooting everywhere at the civilians, buildings, vehicles and even the trees. It was mess, if it couldn’t even be described in such a way.

“Avengers Assemble!” Captain America shouted.

Instantly Stiles saw all of them battle ready. Bruce Banner transformed into the Hulk, ripping off his clothes. Bobby completely transformed himself into an ice humanoid. Piotr changed his skin into living steel and grew an extra foot taller. Canons and guns came out from Iron Man and War Machine suits. Out of all of them, Stiles was in awe of Archangel. She has always seen him flying around with his feathery wings but this was the first time that she saw his wings changed into metal. Each feather completely transformed into a type of metal that shines brightly against the night-light.

Stiles pulled back a little to fully absorb the image of seeing these superheroes that she had seen on television and read about them in news and magazines, in action.

Iron Man was firing missiles and energy blasters all around at the aliens flying everywhere and taking aimed at one of the warships trying to take it down. Thor was a true warrior, using his hammer to break into the hull of the warship several times to bring it down and breaking the flying chariots as if they were just plastic toys. There was something majestic about the way Magneto uses his powers. The way he manipulated the broken pieces of the warships and used it to cut off the heads and the limps of several of the surrounding aliens as if those pieces listened to his every demands. Vision was phasing in and out of the aliens like a ghost on vengeance and ripping them into pieces with their bloods splattering everywhere. Pale red lights formed around Scarlet Witch as she uses her telekinetic powers to knock the aliens out and throw their flying chariots and weapons at the warships. Iceman was using numerous icicles and shooting them out from everywhere aiming at the aliens and freezing them. He even managed to freeze half of one of the warships, bringing it down that it broke into hundreds of frozen pieces.

Beast was scary but at the same time adorable to look at seeing him in action. He was a huge furball bouncing from tree to tree and punching and kicking the aliens out and breaking their weapons into pieces. By the time, Stiles looked up, she saw War Machine was side by side with Iron Man blasting the living daylights at one of the warships taking it down. Rogue was a force to reckon with. A petite gorgeous woman with the ability to fly and has super strength that rivals Colossus. She was flying and knocking out the aliens without any hesitation at all. Colossus was beautifully covered in shiny steel, glowing brightly in the dark and breaking the limps of the aliens. Stiles even saw him pulling out a large tree and using it to beat the aliens to death with it. Then there was Hulk, who was literally punching one of the warships down before moving on to another warship to break the wings off. It’s true what the rest of the Avengers said, there’s literally nothing on this planet that could stop the Hulk.

Quicksilver was a blur. Stiles barely managed to see him in action at all. All she saw was a streak of grey and silver line running through and aliens getting thrown left and right and their weapons getting thrown out of the way. Winter Soldier was a true blue soldier, not only is he fast and efficient but he was also able to use the aliens’ weapons against them. Warpath was an interesting fighter. He had 2 huge knives with him and he was cutting and slicing the aliens with a fighting style that Stiles was not familiar with. Stiles had never seen Bishop in action. Apparently, he has to be recharged first before being able to use his powers. She saw Storm struck a lightning at him and instantly there was a glow around him and he used it to produce powerful energy blasts from his hands, aiming them at the aliens. Then there was Wolverine, Stiles had been trained under him for a week and thought she might even knew how he work or fight but seeing him in action, it’s completely a horrifying sight. Wolverine is literally the stuff of nightmare; he is the epitome of a raging lion ripping their preys into unrecognizable pieces.

As usual, Storm is the epitome of grace and elegance. The way she manipulates lightning bolts was as if watching the gymnast twirling her ribbon all around. It looks as if the bolts response to her calls and does as they were told. Stiles could only wish to be as half as graceful as she was at her age. Firestar was like a raging volcano, shooting out fireballs and fire-blasts at the warships and the aliens, bringing them down in flames. Ms. Marvel was similar to Rogue in almost every way possible. The only difference between them is that while Rogue is more clumsy and irrational, she was more calculative and strategic with her attacks. Stiles could see that she constantly tries to make the best out of every situation with simple but effective attacks. Stiles know that Phoenix is the strongest telekinetic user on Earth but seeing her in action was a whole different story. Stiles was literally in awe as she ripped one of the warships in half, only to see Cyclops blowing it up into pieces using his optic blasts. Cyclops’ optic blast was beautiful to look at. It was like a red sun illuminating the darkness surrounding them. It was quite a magical sight to see both Phoenix and Cyclops working hand in hand, fully understanding and anticipating each other’s moves.

Stiles could barely see Black Panther in the darkness with his black suit. That is until she realized that he was actually camouflaging in the dark and killing the aliens hidden in the shadows. It was the same for Daredevil and Psylocke, who are both ninjas. The 3 of them were working well, disappearing and appearing behind the aliens and killing them off with no hesitation. And everytime Psylocke uses her telekinetic sword, it glows purple softly in the dark, which to Stiles looks oddly comforting. Marvel Girl was another telekinetic user; she is after all Phoenix’s younger sister. Even though, she was not as strong as Phoenix, her reflexes and her attacks were much faster than her older sister. She telekinetically raised several trees from her surroundings and used them to knock the living daylights of at least 30 to 40 aliens around her. If there ever were an award for the most beautiful statue ever, Stiles would gladly petition for Emma to win it. Stiles knew that Emma was a telepath but she didn’t know that she could turn herself into a drop dead gorgeous living diamond and have super strength. Not only was she shining and reflecting brightly in the dark but also whenever any of the aliens shoot their energy blasts at her, it would just reflect back to them, hurting them instead.

Another power couple that Stiles was in awe of is Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. Both of them have super strength and invulnerability. To see them punching, kicking, breaking and killing the aliens felt as if she was watching a live wrestling match with the aliens completely outmatched by the sheer strength of the couple. Polaris was just as majestic to look at as her father, Magneto. Stiles saw both of them working together, levitating the broken pieces of other warships and using them to destroy one of the warships attacking them. Havok’s energy blasts were interesting to say the least. He was able to project it as a long blasts or used it as energy balls to be aimed at the aliens. It also helps that the blasts were electric blue thus it looks gorgeous in the dark. Seeing him shooting them out of his hand makes Stiles want to experiment with her electrical powers to see if she could create electric balls. Personally to Stiles, Archangel has an aura around him that makes her feel as if he is really an angel coming to smite down the aliens. The way, he maneuvers in the night sky with the lights reflecting against his metallic wings is beautifully haunting. Then when he shoots his metal feathers, it kind of freaked Stiles a little because of the horror that something so beautiful can be so gruesome and scary within seconds.

Lastly, it was Captain America and the 3 spies. Surprisingly, Stiles couldn’t spot them from where she was until she saw several aliens got thrown out into the open. She realized that the 4 of them were targeting the aliens that were on foot who managed to escape from the other superheroes. Both Black Widow and Spider Woman were using the aliens’ weapons against them while Hawkeye was using his arrows that apparently could explode to cover them. As usual, Stiles would always be in awe of Captain America whenever he is fighting. The way he carries himself while in a fight, with his posture and presence was simply perfect.

“Cuckoos, update.” Steve shouted out loud.

“384 warships destroyed worldwide. Japan and the South East Asia region are the only places that are safely contained.” One of the girls answered instantly.

“How many warships have we brought down?” Stiles accidentally let out.

“23 warships and counting.”

“Good job guys!” Peter’s voice came through telepathically. Stiles felt relieved at hearing his voice.

“How many lives lost?” Wanda asked telepathically.

“Ms. Maximoff, are you sure you want the answer?”

“Just answer me, girls.” Wanda almost growled out in reply.

“Singapore, Israel, Sri Lanka, Madagascar, Moldova, Costa Rica and Estonia. These countries have been wiped off of the planet.”

“NUMBERS, GIRLS!” Wanda shouted and immediately, Stiles saw pale red aura completely engulfing one of the warships making it look as if it was glowing in the dark.

“Estimated at 75 million dead.” One of the girls whispered.

Instantly the warship, that was covered in the pale red aura was torn apart into pieces like a piece of paper going through a shredding machine. Stiles could only looked on in awe seeing the raw power of Scarlet Witch, while she was burning the aliens around her.

“I’m sorry Captain.”

“What is it, girls?”

“They changed their tactics.”

“What’s going on?” Emma demanded.

Instantly, Charles’ voice came through, “Avengers and X-Men. I’m afraid that Thanos is changing his tactic. The warships are dropping off bombs at most of the countries and several more countries are destroyed. And from the looks of it, they are not hesitant to sacrifice their soldiers as well.”

“They are killing their soldiers? What the fuck, Charles?” Logan growled.

“If that’s the case, how many warships and aliens are they left with, Professor?” Hope asked.

A couple of seconds later, Charles answered, “532 warships left. An estimated of 13 million soldiers.”

“We can do this, people!” Captain America shouted.

“Professor!” Stiles shouted out, “I need an experience teleporter now. Is there anyone that you can spare?”

“Give me a second.” Charles answered and went silent for a couple of seconds before replied, “I’m sending Eden over.”

Instantly, Eden appeared somewhere on the ground in the middle of the fight between Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Captain America, Black Widow, Spider-Woman and Hawkeye.

“Ms. Stilinski?” Eden shouted out.

Stiles flew down towards him and landed nicely beside the tall African teenage guy with short dreadlocks and holding on to a 6ft metal spear, “Eden right? It’s Stiles, by the way. I need you to be with me for the next several minutes. We’ll do a fast one.”

“Huh?”

“I need you to teleport me inside the ship. In one of their storerooms if possible, can you do that?”

“Sure thing. Now?”

“Let’s go!”

In less than a second, both of them were teleported inside one of the warships. Stiles saw that they were apparently inside one of the holding cells inside the warship.

“A cell, Eden? Really?” Stiles smiled at him, “Oh well, it still would do. Just be ready to teleport us to the next warship at my cue.”

“Yes, Stiles.”

Stiles closed her eyes and concentrate on the energies and auras of the aliens inside the warship. She knew that she was a fire starter, capable of starting fires just by thinking and after the exercise at the Danger Room; she knew she is capable of stretching her limits. She felt for their energies and within seconds, she could feel the flames lit up on each and every alien inside the ship, effectively killing them and bringing down the warship.

“Go!” Stiles shouted.

And they appeared in another cell. For the next few minutes, Eden managed to teleport Stiles to 7 more warships allowing her to killed around 225,000 aliens and destroying 9 warships.

“Who is doing that?” Captain America’s voice came through.

“Terra, Captain. Eden is teleporting her inside the warships and she is burning them from inside.” The Cuckoos answered.

“Where is she now?”

“Teleporting into another warship.”

After the 10th warship that she managed to bring down, she told Eden to teleport her to one of the buildings to hide out for a while.

“Hey Cuckoos, tell the rest that I’m hiding out for a while. I’m a little bit worn out from using too much of my powers.”

“Will do. And Stiles, you were awesome.” One of them complimented her.

“Thank you, girls.” Stiles said and turned to see that Eden had already disappeared, “Well, that’s nice. I’m alone now.”

Stiles sat down to take a breather. It was the first time ever that she felt completely exhausted from using her powers. She felt as if she had just run a 10-mile marathon. A few seconds later, Eden appeared beside her with a bottle of mineral water and an energy bar.

“For you. You need it.” Eden smiled at her.

“Thank you so much!” Stiles smiled back as she grabbed them and ripped the packaging off the energy bar and ate it hungrily.

“Girls, latest updates please.” Steve’s voice came through.

“430 warships left, Captain.” The girls answered.

“How about our side?”

“All teams are still standing. Bhutan, Taiwan, Kosovo, Montenegro, Senegal, Sierra Leone, Swaziland, Uruguay, Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico have all been destroyed. 17 countries and more than 50 cities have been destroyed.” 

“The number of deaths, girls!” Logan snapped at them angrily.

“More than 145 million deaths and counting.” One of the girls answered shakily.

And at that precise moment, all hell breaks lose. All the long-range power users let their powers go wild. Thor called upon the lightning and thunder and strikes 2 warships at the same time & destroying them. Iron Man and War Machine went full blast with their energy blasters and missiles bringing down another warship. Magneto and Polaris split a warship into half and crushed them. Scarlet Witch rage against 2 warships and obliterate them. Iceman froze an entire warship and let Rogue and Colossus to punched through it. Hulk literally grab hold and stop one of the warships before crushing it. Cyclops and Havok used their blasts to blast a warship out of the sky. Phoenix and Marvel Girl worked hand-in-hand to telekinetically used one of the warships to destroy another. Storm and Stiles manipulated electricity and lightning to strike the warships multiple times, bringing them down.

While the long-range power users attacked on the warships and the flying chariots, the combat fighters kicked, punched, stabbed and shoot their way out against the alien soldiers around. Not a single one of them were holding back on their punches.

Stiles could feel the anger and the need to defend the planet with the last of her breath rising out of her.

“Avengers! X-Men!” Charles’ voice shouted in their heads, “They are sending all the warships over to you!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wolverine growled in anger as he snapped off one of the aliens’ head, “Captain! Call it!”

“Cuckoos, tell the South, East and West team to get back here. Also get the rest of your 43 fellow schoolmates to come here. I want all the superpowers to be here for the final stand.” Steve ordered.

“Right away, Captain!” One of the girls replied.

“Charles, is it possible for you to get the exact numbers?” Steve asked.

“Give me a couple of seconds.” Charles answered and went silent for several seconds. In that short period of time, Cloak appeared beside Captain America along with Spider Man, Fantomex and Dagger before disappearing and reappearing back with Shadowcat, Gambit, Sage and Domino. Followed by Ant-Man, Wasp, Elektra and Nightcrawler.

“398 warships left, including Thanos’ warship. Less than 10 million soldiers.”

“Thank you, Charles.” Steve replied before shouting, “Pull back, everyone!”

Within several seconds later, all 21 Avengers, 28 X-Men and 43 mutant students along with Stiles were all standing in a group, a couple of hundred feet away from the Washington Monument.

Before they knew it, hundreds of warships could be seen from the distant like a dark cloud signaling the arrival of a heavy thunderstorm, ready to strike anytime.

“This is it.” Steve said softly.


	21. Chapter 21

Within seconds later, Iron Man, Thor, Magneto, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Iceman, War Machine, Phoenix, Storm, Ms. Marvel, Firestar, Polaris, Marvel Girl, Banshee and Stiles, all flew high up into the skies, except for Iceman, who was standing on top of a tall ice mountain of some sort, to prepare for an attack against the incoming assault.

Followed by 17 of Charles’ students who both have the abilities to fly and long-range powers. All of them flew alongside the rest of the floating X-Men and Avengers, forming some sort of line.

“On the count of 3.” Tony shouted. All of them began to prepare themselves, calling upon their powers and their energies.

“3!”

All 32 released their missiles, their powers, their energy blasts, their lightning bolts and their telekinetic blasts, all at once. The sight was like a beautiful explosion of bright festive neon lights going straight towards the warships before everything just exploded into a huge fire storm with thousands of huge metal parts and debris from the warships hitting several of the other warships at the back and all around.

They managed to blow up the front row of the approaching warships and did heavy damage to several of the other warships.

“25 warships destroyed.” One of the cuckoos said aloud, “Fuck!”

A loud explosion came from behind them. Stiles turned to see the White House completely flatten, in ruins with fire and smoke everywhere with a black warship, different from the rest, hovering above the ruins. Thankfully, there were no civilians, firefighters, paramedics or police officers caught in the blast.

Out of the smoke, all of them saw the 6 silhouettes, just like from Ruth’s vision, walking out from it. Thanos was standing in the middle with Supergiant, Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf to his right; to his left, it was Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. The 6 of them walked out of the smoke seemingly unharmed from the explosion at all, just like in the vision that they all saw.

Steve shouted out, “Cuckoos, get Charles now!”

Immediately, Charles answered him, “Steven?”

“How secured are all the other countries?”

“Some of the alien soldiers are left behind while only the warships are attacking Washington DC.”

“Get 10 of your teleporters and bring all the 10 superpower groups here this instant! Their militaries should be able to handle the rest. I need all hands on deck!” Steve ordered.

Stiles could hear the determination and the uncertainty in Captain’s voice as he gave the order. Captain America started running forward first before the rest followed and quickly split into the designated teams as previously discussed. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Elektra, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Gambit, Sage, Domino, Spider Man, Fantomex, Cloak, Dagger, Falcon, Banshee, Terra and the remaining 43 mutants attacked the incoming warships and the millions of alien soldiers that were coming out from the warships.

It was pure chaos. Fires and huge clouds of smokes were everywhere. Trees were on fire, cars and trucks were on fire, dead bodies of aliens and civilians were scattered all around. Buildings were destroyed and on fire. Holes on the ground caused by the energy blasts and debris were everywhere. To Stiles, it was exactly like an apocalyptic scene in the movies.

Out of nowhere, a pink portal appears, along with a bright yellow smoke portal, black smoke, a blue sphere, a red fire, a purple lightning strike, teal smoke, a green portal on the ground, white sparkly lightshow and lastly a golden doorway, all appeared at the same time in the middle of all the craziness.

The team from Canada, ‘Alpha Flight’ came out of pink portal with their powers blasting through. Out of the bright yellow portal and smoke came the team from England, ‘Excalibur’, their leader, Captain Britain came out first in a full Britain flag costume along with a really huge sword that slices the flying chariot through easily.

From the black smoke, ‘The Defenders’ from Brazil came out with one of them immediately flies straight through one of the warships and punching a huge hole right through it. ‘The Supreme Coven’ came out from the blue sphere, throwing lightning bolts after lightning bolts at any of the aliens within their range.

The South African team, ‘Thunderbolts’ came out from the red fire and began attacking the aliens with no hesitation at all. After the purple lightning strike disappear, ‘The Dynasty’ from China appeared and immediately fly high up into the skies and start attacking one of the warships.

Out of the teal smoke, 9 figures wearing different color ninja outfits and all of them immediately disappeared and reappeared back beside the aliens and killing them. Apparently all of them were short-distance teleporters with excellent fighting skills and various other powers. Floating directly atop of the green portal was the Australian team, ‘Crimson Clan’ with their guns blasting and shooting at the aliens.

After the white sparkly lightshow disappear, 5 people with strongly similar facial features and around the same height, the Russian team, ‘House Of Romanov’, quickly start blasting off the warships with energies blasts coming out from their hands. Lastly, the German team ‘8’ walked out of the golden doorway and one of them, a guy in black and red outfit instantly grew to 100 feet tall and easily crushed one of the warships.

It was at that moment Stiles realized that there were 169 superhumans and mutants against Thanos, his Black Order and his millions of soldiers. The odds were not in their favor at all but Stiles knew that she would not stop fighting until her last breath.

“Cuckoos!” Black Widow’s voice came through.

“Yes, Black Widow?”

“Get Fury on the line, now!”

Immediately Fury’s voice answered, “Natasha!”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what’s going on anywhere else but I really hope that you are bringing all 5 of your Helicarriers over here right now and help us!” Natasha calmly said through out all the craziness that was happening around them.

“I’m bringing all the agents back to help you guys. Give me 30 minutes and they’ll be helping Coulson’s team, along with the werewolves and vampires at the perimeter.” Fury informed all of them.

For the next 30 minutes, the war zone was frighteningly crazy. Iron Man, Thor, Magneto, Vision, Scarlet Witch and Iceman were fighting against Thanos completed destroying the John F. Kennedy Center for Performing Arts.

Hulk, Colossus, War Machine, Rogue and Beast were trashing the George Washington University while trying to stop Black Dwarf.

Wolverine, Quicksilver, Winter Soldier, Warpath and Bishop were by the Tidal Basin going against Corvus Glaive trying to get a hit on him.

The furthest away was Phoenix, Storm, Cyclops, Ms. Marvel and Firestar against Ebony Maw, fighting atop and destroying the Pentagon with their energies blasts and lightning strikes.

Psylocke, Emma Frost, Marvel Girl, Black Panther and Daredevil were fighting with Supergiant telekinetically punching through the Smithsonian Museum bringing the building down around them.

Lastly, there was Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Polaris, Havok and Archangel fighting against Proxima Midnight.

The rest of them took down tens of warships and hundred thousands of aliens.

“Rogers!” Fury’s voice came through, “I got my men here and at least 1,000 vampires and roughly 2,500 werewolves.”

“Drop them off at the entire perimeter and get them to attack the aliens. Let Coulson take point.” Steve told Fury before talking to the Cuckoos, “Cuckoos, link me up to all the mutants and power users now!”

“You’re linked, Captain.” One of the Cuckoos said.

“Listen up guys!” Captain America ordered, “I need Alpha Flight, Excalibur and The Defenders to help Iron Man and the rest of the teams to fight against Thanos and his Black Order now!”

“Right away, Captain!” One of the Defenders answered.

The team leader of Alpha Flight replied immediately, “Yes, Captain.”

“On our way, Captain!” One of the Excalibur team members said in a thick British accent.

“Long-range power users pair up and bring down as many of their warships as possible. Combat fighters use their weapons against them and play dirty if we have to! Terra and Banshee! Grab a teleporter each and attack their warships from the inside. Start from the outer perimeter and work your way in.”

“Yes, Sir!” Stiles said and shouted out for Eden, “EDEN!!! LET’S DO IT AGAIN!”

Immediately, Eden appeared beside her and grabbed her hand before teleporting both of them into one of the warships.

“This is crazy.” Stiles groaned out.

She closed her eyes and once again concentrates on the energies and auras of the aliens inside the warship. As she was feeling it out, she realized that the warship was running on some form of electricity that she could use to manipulate. She smiled and wiggled her fingers around before she quickly manipulated the electricity in the warship and completely short-circuited the entire warship while electrocuting the entire battalion inside.

“Next!” Stiles exclaimed to Eden as the warship went down.

And they appeared inside another ship and again Stiles did the same thing. She realized that manipulating the electricity in the warship really saves a lot of her energy. For the next 15 minutes or so, Eden managed to teleport Stiles to 10 more warships allowing her to destroy a total of 12 warships.

“This is getting tiring.” Stiles said as they teleported out of the last warship that she blew up and appeared right in the middle of the action beside Spider-Man and Fantomex.

“Cuckoos, update.” Stiles called out to them.

“311 warships left.” They replied.

“Are you kidding me? Less than a hundred warships destroyed?” Stiles sighed.

“There has to be a better way of getting all of them at once.” Falcon’s voice came through as he landed beside Stiles and continued shooting the aliens around.

“We could try something that Ms. Frost has taught us before.” One of the Cuckoos said.

“What is it?” Stiles asked, “Tell me now, we desperately need something on a grand scale right now!”

“All 5 of us would have to take over your mind to remove the limitations of your subconscious, which allows us to completely use your powers to it’s fullest extend.”

“YES!!!” Stiles screamed at the top of her lungs, “LET’S DO THAT!!!”

Immediately different voices were screaming in her head all at once.

“What the fuck was that?” Stiles screamed in pain at the voices in her head.

“Sorry, Stiles. All of them were voicing out their opinions at once, some agree, some disagree.”

“Fine! Get Ms. Frost then!”

Emma’s voice came through in less than a second, “Stiles, the Cuckoos did a quick update for me and yes, it would greatly help and yes, I have taught them well.”

“Thank you, Ms. Frost!” Stiles replied, “Cuckoos, hit me!”

“Hold on, let us inform the rest that communications would be down for the several minutes.” They replied before going quiet for several seconds.

“Okay, Stiles. We need you to clear your thoughts and calm yourself. Close your eyes and ignore everything else.”

“Okay.” Stiles replied and closed her eyes before trying her best to clear her thoughts and blocked out all the noise and the smell of smoke around her. For what felt like the longest time ever, Stiles finally managed to block out everything around her. The sound, the smell and the feeling of being surrounded by millions of aliens, all were completely blocked off.

She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was flying at least 1,000 feet high up off the ground. And all she could see around her was different colors of energies. She couldn’t see any of their physical bodies at all. It was just red, orange and yellow energies for the humans, superhumans and mutants. And for the aliens, it was purple, blue and red energies. She felt different. She could feel and see the life energies of everything within a 50 miles radius. She felt like a true goddess, feeling and seeing everything and realizing how small everything is. Stiles never did realize that this was the extent of her powers.

“OH MY GOD!” All 5 Cuckoos gasped, “Stiles, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, girls for allowing me to see my full potential.” Stiles breathily replied.

“No, thank you, Stiles for allowing us to be part of this.”

“I feel good.” Stiles immediately held out both hands and began manipulating the weather. Dark clouds started forming all around. Strong winds began to blow the vehicles and uproot the trees and thrown all around. Thunder roared loudly across the skies. Hundreds of lightning bolts shined brightly across the dark clouds.

In a matter of seconds, more than 100 small waterspouts begin to form high up in the clouds and quickly expand into big tornadoes destroying at least more than 50 warships within the vicinity. As her left hand was channeling the energies of the tornadoes, her right hand began summoning the lightning bolts from clouds and manipulating them bigger and bigger, striking down at least another 20 warships. Dismissing both the tornadoes and the lightning bolts with ease, Stiles quickly manipulated the fires from the explosion to gigantic size that it completely envelops another 20 warships.

It was past midnight but the way that Stiles manipulated her powers made it seem as if it was bright as day. With the lightning bolts striking the warships and the fire burning brightly, pretty much no one had any place to hide at all in the darkness.

The rest of them all looked on in awe at the sight of Stiles’ full potential.

“How many warships did I destroyed, Cuckoos?” Stiles asked after seeing a lot of the warships exploded in front of her with their debris getting thrown everywhere.

“Nicely done, Stiles. 107 warships.” The girls praised her.

“Did any of our guys get hurt in the blast?”

“Nope. They managed to take cover.” They answered, “And we’re left with 204 warships. The rest managed to destroyed several more.”

“Girls, we need to do this one more time before I will feel completely drain out.” Stiles told them.

“Are you sure, Stiles?” The girls asked sounding concerned.

“Yup!” Stiles nodded her head, “One last time, all out, girls!”

Once more, all 5 of them took control of her mind and unblock all her reservations and limitations. Before she knew it, she was flying high up in the sky and saw every single warship and felt every single alien life force left in the area.

“Cuckoos,” Stiles called out in an ethereal voice, “I’m going to do something crazy and I just need you to push me to my fullest.”

“Will do, Stiles.”

“Don’t hold back, girls.” Stiles smiled to herself.

She reached out and felt for the aliens’ life forces all around her, all 5 million over aliens within the 50-mile radius that were trying to wipe out their existence and taking over their planet. She took a deep breath and within seconds, all of them burst out in flames. Loud horrifying screams were heard everywhere. The smell of burning flesh began to fill up the entire area. Warships after warships began to crash into buildings, parks and rivers. Explosions after explosions were heard along with huge clouds of smokes appearing everywhere blanketing over the city.

“Girls?” Stiles weakly whispered.

“You did great, Stiles!” They congratulated her.

“Thank you.” She replied weakly.

Stiles blinked several times, seeing that her vision was beginning to blur and began to felt that all of her energy had been drained out of her from all of her manipulation and summoning of the elements. She felt the adrenaline rush from the Cuckoos unblocking her limitations disappearing just as quickly as they came. Then before she knew it, she was looking up into the sky and strong winds pushing against her back. Stiles realized that she was falling she was not flying anymore. Falling more than 3,000 feet in the air and with not a care in the world, she knew that she had destroyed all the remaining aliens within this area and she was too exhausted to feel scared from the fall.

“She’s falling! Stiles is falling! Somebody catch her now!” One of the Cuckoos’ voice screamed through her mind before she completely blackout.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles woke up to the sound of the beeping of the machines around her. She felt her body aching all over and saw the needle inserted at the back of her right hand connected to the IV drip. She turned to her left and saw her father sitting in the chair just beside her bed. She slowly stretched out her left hand and grab hold of her dad’s right hand, instantly her dad stirred from his sleep.

“Hey kiddo, you are not supposed to give me a heart attack.” John smiled as he pulled the chair closer towards her bed.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered painfully, her throat felt super dry, “Water…”

“They told me you overexerted yourself. Peter said that you wiped out millions of aliens at one shot.” John said as he passed the drink to her.

“It was a do or die moment.” Stiles slurred as she slowly sipped the water through the straw, “How long was I out?”

“Almost 3 days. Phil brought me in immediately after the war ended.”

“Where am I?” Stiles

“You’re in the medical ward of the Avengers’ Tower. Most of them are out helping with the clean up. Peter is somewhere in the building, I can get Jarvis to call him.”

“Yes please.”

“And Peter can fill you in what happened after you passed out.” John told her.

“Did anybody died?” Stiles asked at the realization that most probably there would be a lot of casualties after the whole incident.

“You’ll have to check with Peter.” John answered her before calling Jarvis out, “Hey Jarvis, can you get Peter? Tell him, Stiles is awake.”

“Right away, Mr. Stilinski.” Jarvis answered.

Several minutes later, Peter and Isaac walked in together with Peter holding onto a black file with the SHIELD logo on it.

“Hey beautiful.” Peter greeted her and kissed her on the lips before shaking hands with her father. Isaac nodded his head at her father before approaching Stiles and kissed her forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Isaac asked.

“Completely exhausted and aching all over.” Stiles groaned, “So, tell me everything that happened.”

“Where do we begin?” Peter turned to Isaac.

“Who saved me?”

“Falcon. He managed to swoop in to break your fall. You were beautiful, Stiles, when you were using your powers to the fullest. You were literally glowing in white light up above the skies as you burned them all to ashes.”

“Dead bodies and ashes were raining down everywhere. Warships came crashing down into most of the buildings.” Isaac added, “There were no strays at all as we closed in on you guys. You managed to get every single one of the aliens in the area.”

“Did anybody died?”

“Fury said that 748 SHIELD agents died, roughly 250 vampires and 600 werewolves died from the perimeter group.” Peter informed her.

“Uncle Phil’s team?”

Isaac gave a tight smile, “All of us are accounted for. Assistant Director Coulson escaped with a broken right leg though. Bobbi broke her left wrist. Leo got stabbed in the stomach but nothing vital and all of them have been taken care of. The rest of them escaped with lots of scratches and bruises but otherwise they are fine.”

“The rest of the Avengers and the X-Men?”

“Clint took a nasty hit at the last minute. Hope is completely exhausted from being a giant the whole night. Everything’s good though. I mean, as good as it can be. All of them did get a trashing after all but pretty much, all of them healed up quite good. Professor Xavier’s students were all accounted for. Thankfully, they have 3 healers in their group. So that’s a good thing. ”

“We did win then?”

“We did.” Both Peter and Isaac smiled at the same time.

“Hulk and Colossus destroyed Black Dwarf completely. Apparently he is like some sort of rock creature with black blood.” Peter continued, “Hulk clobbered him into dust. It was weird seeing a mountain of dust and sand in a pool of black blood.”

“You should have seen the amount of destruction that Betsy, Emma and Rachel caused from their epic battle with Supergiant, the one with the hoody. The damage that they caused from their telekinetic battle literally destroyed the Smithsonian Museum and the park nearby.” Isaac added.

Peter looked freaked out when he continued, “Wolverine physically ripped Corvus Glaive into pieces. Isaac vomited when he came across the body.”

“I wasn’t the only one. Several of the agents also puked at the sight of it.” Isaac piped in, “It was gruesome. It was unrecognizable. You could see the bones and flesh dangling off its body.”

Isaac made a disgusted face at remembering the scene again.

“The rest of the Black Order?”

“Erm, Phoenix and her team completely obliterate the Pentagon and the surrounding area. The alien that they fought with apparently had several different types of energies blasts powers. The buildings, the highways and the nearby parks all got destroyed from their blasts.” Peter said.

“I wish you could have seen Jessica and Luke beat the shit out of Proxima Midnight. I’m really interested to be trained under them. Both are excellent fighters.” Isaac told her.

“Then how about Thanos?” Stiles asked as she took a sip of her water again.

“Black Dwarf was the first to be killed before Hulk, Colossus, War Machine, Rogue and Beast joined in the fight with Thanos. After that Ms. Frost’s team managed to joined the rest after beating Supergiant. Jessica and Luke split up to help Wolverine and his team against Corvus Glaive while Polaris, Havok and Archangel went to help Phoenix and her team against Ebony Maw.” Peter explained, “All 31 of them continued attacking him. Apparently, Tony had his satellites and hundreds of his drones record the entire war from all around the world, including the fight.”

“They killed Thanos?”

“Nope.” Peter answered.

“They found out that nothing on this planet including Wolverine’s adamantium claw nor Black Panther’s vibranium claw could even make a scratch on Thanos at all.” Isaac informed her, “Thanos broke Capt’s shield.”

“Oh My God!” Stiles gasped, “And?”

“Well, from their accounts and the videos that we managed to pull from the destroyed drones, Wolverine, Quicksilver, Warpath, Hulk, Colossus, Rogue, Beast, Jessica and Luke physically assaulted him simultaneously. Only Hulk, Colossus, Wolverine and Rogue didn’t get knocked out until several rounds later.” Peter told her before pausing, trying to remember the fight from the footages.

Peter continued on a couple of seconds later, “After that Storm, Cyclops, Ms. Marvel, Firestar, Polaris, Havok, Thor, Vision and Magneto attacked him together with their powers, which he was able to withstand for quite a long time. Finally while he was distracted enough, Phoenix, Psylocke, Emma, Marvel Girl and Professor Xavier attacked him using their mind blast collectively. Professor Xavier said that he was able to tap into the rest of the telepaths’ powers to enhance all 5 of their powers.”

“Then Iceman literally froze him in a block of ice when he passed out. The ice was easily the size of a shipping container. Afterwards, Scarlet Witch and The Supreme Coven cast several spells to make the ice unbreakable and impenetrable from within and outside.” Isaac continued.

“At least, he’s caught.”

Isaac smiled, “Yup. And not only that, I got to see Odin, the All-Father of Asgard appeared in front of all of us.”

“Wow!” Stiles exclaimed softly, “That’s so cool! Why was he here though?”

“Ouh,” Peter began, “Odin said that it is much more safer for Thanos to be in their custody rather than on Earth. He went on and on explaining about him and Freyja being powerful magical users. And how Asgard has a population of a million super strong guys.”

“Yup! Did you know that 1 Asgardian has the strength of 50 human beings?” Isaac interrupted. Stiles just nodded her head.

“And also their magical enhancements, weapons and technologies are way more advanced than any on our planet. Pretty much, he was bragging about Asgard and told us all to suck it.” Peter rolled his eyes, “In his own fancy language, obviously.”

“So Thanos is captive in Asgard, right now?”

“Yup! Heavily guarded in a secret location with spells and curses from Scarlet Witch, The Supreme Coven along with Freyja and her magical entourage and guards.” Isaac answered.

“That’s good.” Stiles sighed, “Where’s the rest right now?”

“The rest of the super human teams have gone back to their countries to help with the clean up.” Isaac answered her, “The rest of the werewolves and vampires have gone back into hiding. Derek and Cora went off to Brazil with the Teixeira Pack. Scott and his pack had returned to Beacon Hills.”

“Uncle Phil and his team?”

“Assistant Director Coulson is resting with Agent Morse and Agent Fitz at SHIELD’s headquarters. The rest of them are helping Director Fury and Hill in coordinating the clean up and ensuring that all alien weapons are collected. You should have seen Fury threatening the world leaders telling the world leaders that they are not allowed to keep any alien weapons at all.”

“The Avengers are helping the military and volunteers with the clean up.” Peter continued, “The X-Men has returned back to the institution. Tony advice them to disappear before the US government starts a witch hunt on them for their powers.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded her head, “So, what’s in the file?”

“This?” Peter hold up the file, “It’s the summarize report of the war. Do you want to read it?”

“Yes, please.” Stiles answered and took it from him.

She slowly pushed herself into a seating position and flipped open the file. It was the statistics from the war. More than 500 millions human lives were lost. Out of which, 10.7 millions lives were from the military and 748 SHIELD agents. It shows the list of countries and cities that were destroyed – 45 countries and 76 cities from all around the world. An estimated of 2,500 werewolves and 900 vampires were killed.

She continued reading the report. It states that in a month’s time, SHIELD would sit in with the world leaders and all the defence ministries to discuss a possible contingency plan for future alien attacks. A list of names of the mutants and superhumans along with their powers was also in the file. A meeting would be held soon to finalize a proper alliance among SHIELD, the Avengers and Xavier’s Institute of Higher Learning to allow the mutants a chance to be in a real mission and work as a team to protect the planet. Another meeting would be held to hash out an alliance among the 10 superheroes team with them. Finally, another alliance among them and the werewolves and vampires would be the last meeting in their agenda.

Stiles closed the file and looked up, “Anything else that I need to know?”

“Nothing that I can think of.” Isaac answered.

“There’s a celebration dinner at the institute next week.” Peter added, “All of us are invited.”

“That’s nice. Okay, now I need to go back to sleep. I’ll ask Jarvis to find you guys later, alright.” Stiles yawned, feeling tired once again.

“See you later, Stiles.” Isaac said as he walked out.

Peter kissed her on the lips, “See you later, beautiful.”

“Yup, I need to eat.” John get up from his seat, “I’ll check on you later, kiddo.”

\---

The institution looked completely different from the last time that Stiles was here. It was festively decorated with colorful streamers and floating balloons everywhere. It no longer has the feeling of a school; instead there were bright color streamers, balloons and fairy lights all around the ground floor of the institution. As for the backyard, there were more than 20 white canopy tents with picnic tables and benches underneath each tent for everyone to mingle with. The fairy lights theme continued throughout the tents, the swimming pool and the open field.

Stiles came with Peter and her dad, dressed in a floral printed turquoise maxi dress with her hair pleated into a loose fishtail and a single white lily resting on left ear and a pair of gladiator flats. Peter was wearing a printed black and white deep v-neck t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans, a black fedora hat along with a pair of Vans sneakers. Lastly, John was wearing a simple blue button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of fitted black pants, something rather semi-formal.

Apparently, Stiles received a text message from Hisako telling her to dress fashionably. She went on explaining to Stiles that this is the first time that the institution is having a huge party inviting outsiders into their premises so it was a big deal to all the students. Also plus the fact that it’s the first time, the entire student population get to meet the Avengers. They decided that everyone needed to dress up in something that all of them could dance in and look fashionable. Hisako said that it was a much-needed clubbing session for all the students there and that all of them insisted to change the dining area into a dancing space. Thus, she pestered both Peter and her dad to wear something nice.

As she walked down the steps to the backyard where everyone was mingling around, enjoying each other’s company, drinking wine and alcoholic beverages – for the adults, and feasting on the huge spread of food laid for everybody there, she was immediately pounced on by Hisako and a group of girls.

“Oh My God!” Hisako screamed as she hugged her tightly, “You looked so gorgeous!”

“Hey Hisako!” Stiles squealed, “You looked great too.” Stiles said hi to the rest of the girls and introduced Peter and John to them as well.

She went on to say hello to everyone there. She got introduced to more new faces. Hisako told her that after the way, the X-Men invited 47 new mutant students and another 6 more mutants to add on to the staff team. Stiles thought to herself, not bad for them, more protectors for the planet. 10 superpowers team all around the world, 21 Avengers, 213 mutants from the institution and thousands of werewolves and vampires from all around the world should be more than enough to protect the planet from future invasions.

Uncle Phil’s team was also there taking to some of the students. Isaac was flirting around with one of the students while Mack was looking really awkward as a gorgeous tall Latino girl threw herself shamelessly as him. The Avengers were all around, eating and drinking. Some of them were showing of their powers and competing against some of the students.

Stiles walked away from Peter, who was busy catching up with some of the students who were working part-time at SHIELD, to grab some food for herself. She piles on the food before walking back to one of the canopy tents. As she sat down, making herself comfortable to eat, she heard Tony’s voice.

“Can I please have everybody’s attention please?” Tony shouted at the top of his lungs, interrupting everyone from whatever it is they were doing. Everybody stopped and turned to give their full attention to him.

“I know that most of us are busy getting drunk and eating till our hearts contend so I shall make this speech short and sweet.” Tony began, “When Professor Xavier came with Ruth to inform us of her vision, I honestly wasn’t expecting us to pull through. The losses that all of us had suffered is indescribable. During the fight, it seems as if it would never end.”

Tony paused, taking a sip of his wine before continuing; “I just wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you for giving your all, for not giving up even when it seems impossible. And I would especially like to express my deepest gratitude to Ms. Stiles Stilinski for single-handedly wiping out a quarter of the Xixixs’ soldiers.”

Immediately, loud thunderous applause, high-pitched whistles and shouts of her name came from all around her. Stiles, who is still not used to being the centre of attention, began blushing furiously. Out of nowhere, Peter appeared and hugged her from behind before kissing her on her left cheek.

“Stiles,” Tony called out from the steps, “If you would please?” Gesturing her to come forward.

“Oh my god!” Stiles whispered to Peter, “What is Tony trying to do?”

“Just go ahead.” Peter pulled her forward, “I’m walking over with you.”

Stiles just nodded her head as she walked forward with all eyes on her and her face still blushing quite badly. As she walked towards Tony, most of them were still clapping for her and some of them were patting her on the back and congratulating her. She was even more confused by that.

When she reached the top of the steps, Tony immediately pulled her into a hug, “You’re like the annoying little sister that I never had.” Before he pulled back.

“For your gallant effort.” Tony said out loud.

Steve, who was standing a few feet away, stepped forward, holding out an Avengers ID card with a picture of Stiles, “Welcome to the Avengers, Terra.”

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone & anyone who made the effort to read my story, gave it kudos & bookmarked it. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Thank you for the positive & thoughtful comments.
> 
> Thank you to Hearts_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms, CumbercakesforLevi, queen_of_OTPs and SassySteter for providing me with the inspiration from their excellent stories to start my own.
> 
> xoxo.
> 
> PS: Anybody who wants to continue Stiles' adventures as an Avenger from this storyline, you're more than welcome. <3


End file.
